Pacto de lobos
by GriTzi
Summary: El misterio y la oscuridad rodean el codiciado objeto que cierto mago blanco anhela. Dos detectives. Un crimen. Una partida...JaqueMate rey rojo. Final!
1. El ajedrez de El Sabio

_Hola, soy GriTzi otra vez n.n, que tal? Aquí vuelvo a la carga con otro fic que espero que les guste tanto como los otros dos, o por lo menos eso intentaré... n.nU Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido "La Violeta Negra" o "Quien dibujó su sonrisa", siempre consiguen darme los ánimos que a menudo me faltan para continuar escribiendo! De verdad, son geniales :)_

_Bueno, en éste fic vuelven los chicos de Osaka y un invitado... KAITO KID! A ver qué quebraderos de cabeza les trae ésta vez a nuestros detectives ;) En fin, sólo espero que disfruten éste primer capi, pronto iré añadiendo nuevos n.n Intentaré que no le falte de nada: amor, acción y misterio :P_

_Hasta la próxima n.n!!!_

********

****

Pacto de lobos

**El ajedrez de El Sabio**

- ¡Vamos, una vez más!

Los dos jóvenes y el siempre enchaquetado detective Mouri volvieron a emplear todas sus fuerzas para intentar sacar del lodo el vehículo, cuyas ruedas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente. Otra vez, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano: el motor del coche volvió a ahogarse debido al exceso de rendimiento que se le exigía.

- Yo no puedo más… --suspiró la muchacha que llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del árbol que había a su lado.

- Venga ya¿cómo no vas a poder más? –le preguntó incrédulo su amigo de tez morena y mirada azul, Heiji Hattori- Vuelve aquí a empujar el coche, Kazuha.

- ¡No me des órdenes! –le gritó ella, enojada- Además, ya no podemos hacer nada más, el coche no se puede sacar de aquí de ninguna manera, llevamos por lo menos una hora intentándolo. Mira que quedársenos atascado aquí, en medio de un bosque que no conocemos, cuando ya oscurece…

- Gandula… --masculló él.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- ¡Quieren dejar de discutir de una vez! –preguntó furioso el señor Mouri, examinando su preciado traje de trabajo. Tanto su ropa como la de los otros dos jóvenes estaban sucias y manchadas de barro. Definitivamente, aquel no era un buen día…

De repente, el hombre notó algo frío caer sobre su nariz, por lo que miró al cielo encapotado y gris.

- Vaya, y para colmo comienza a llover otra vez… -lamentó.

Heiji, visiblemente de mal humor, se apoyó en el coche atrapado en el lodo.

- Genial¿qué más puede pasarnos? –preguntó con ironía. Y dicho aquello, las ruedas del vehículo comenzaron a moverse otra vez, salpicándolo de barro hasta la cabeza.

- ¡Lo siento, Hattori! –se disculpó enseguida la chica que estaba dentro del coche, de cabello castaño y mirada dulce. Las risas de Kazuha habían llamado su atención, por lo que había sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla y descubierto a un Heiji más moreno que nunca- ¡No sabía que estabas ahí e intenté encender el motor otra vez!

- No me digas… --masculló él, mientras apretaba los puños de rabia.

- ¡No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo! –añadió Ran sin saber qué mas decir, y entró otra vez la cabeza en el coche. Luego cerró la ventanilla para que no entrase la lluvia.

- No parecen muy contentos –observó en niño con gafas y pajarita roja que se sentaba a su lado, de nombre Conan Edogawa.

- No.

- Tío Kogoro no tiene suerte con los coches que alquila, ya le ha pasado esto con los tres últimos.

Ran, cansada, apoyó su cabeza en el volante mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

- Podía haber pedido un taxi, como hace todo el mundo, pero como siempre se empeña en alquilar –refunfuñó.

- Es normal –dijo Conan-: el cliente le pidió máxima discreción, por lo que el tío prefirió venir hasta aquí de este modo.

- ¿Tienes idea de si estamos cerca de la casa? –le preguntó ella.

El niño sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un sobre de color granate y ojeó la carta que éste incluía. El cliente que se la había mandado al tío Kogoro tenía una letra estilizada y pequeña.

- Aquí poner que debíamos entrar en este bosque (lo cual ya hemos hecho) y recorrer su sendero durante veinte minutos en coche –contó Conan-. Se supone que, de éste modo, llegaríamos sin problemas a la casa de cliente –luego miró por la ventana y sonrió con ironía. Allí se podía ver Kogoro meditando cómo salir de aquel problema, mientras a su lado discutían acaloradamente los otros dos jóvenes. Los tres parecían tan entretenidos que no le hacían caso a la lluvia que sobre ellos caía-. Era lo más sencillo del mundo…

- ¡Bobo¿cómo se te ocurre ir caminado a ésta hora¡Ya casi ha oscurecido y no conocemos éste lugar! –le gritaba Kazuha a su amigo.

- ¡Según la carta que a Mouri y a mí nos enviaron, si seguíamos el sendero llegaríamos en veinte minutos! –le contestó él, también enfadado.

- ¡Pero en coche, idiota, EN COCHE!

- ¡Aaag, eres más terca que una mula, es imposible hablar contigo! -gruñó Heiji, que miró al detective- ¿Ha pensado ya de una maldita vez qué hacer?

Kogoro lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina que espantó al muchacho, el cual sonrió con nerviosismo y suavizó su pregunta:

- N-no hace falta que lo decida hoy, ja, ja…

Mouri volvió a la complicada tarea de pensar, mientras Heiji se sentaba frustrado en el suelo, al lado de Kazuha.

- Mierda, no vamos a salir de aquí en toda la noche…

- ¿Qué¡Yo no quiero pasarla aquí! –informó ella, temerosa. Luego habló esperanzada- Vamos, anímate, seguro que alguien pasará por aquí y nos ayudará.

- Sí, ya claro, un carruaje con caballos¿no? –respondió Heiji con sarcasmo.

Y como si sus palabras hubiesen sido escuchadas por el cielo llegó, justo hasta donde estaba atrapado el coche, un carruaje negro tirado por dos caballos también del mismo color. Todos quedaron petrificados y miraron a Heiji.

- Para la próxima vez pediré ganar la lotería –dijo, también asombrado.

- ¿Son ustedes los detectives Kogoro Mouri y Heiji Hattori? –preguntó una voz lúgubre desde el carruaje.

- Sí, somos nosotros –contestó Kogoro, acercándose al carruaje. Cuando llegó hasta él apretó la mandíbula impresionado: la persona que les había hecho la pregunta había sido el cochero, el cual se asemejaba a un cadáver de mejillas hundidas vestido con traje.

- Son ellos, Bunzo –dijo una voz masculina desde el interior del carruaje-, déjelos entrar junto a sus acompañantes.

- Cómo usted mande, señor Matsumara –y a continuación, el cochero bajó de su asiento para abrirles la puerta del vehículo.

------------------------------------------------

Engullido por la oscuridad y el aguacero se alzaba imperioso al final de aquel bosque desconocido un gran castillo de piedra que, pese a parecer tener muchísimos años, no abandonaba su aspecto fuerte y autoritario. El gran edificio yacía protegido por unas enormes vallas de hierro que limitaban el paso a todo aquel que se plantease entrar en aquella propiedad, de jardines descuidados y fuentes secas. Sorprendidos por el lugar al que acababan de llegar, los invitados bajaron del carruaje negro, contemplando el poderío que transmitían las paredes del castillo, por las cuales trepaban hiedras marchitas y muertas. Indudablemente, aquel sitio era de todo menos acogedor.

- Lamento los problemas que les ha ocasionado el barro y la lluvia, señores Kogoro y Hattori –dijo el hombre que salió, tras ellos, del carruaje.

- No se preocupe, señor Matsumara, y gracias por recogernos allí, aunque nosotros habríamos podido salir de allí perfectamente –le quitó importancia Mouri, mientras los demás lo miraban de reojo-. Por cierto¿fue usted la persona que nos envió la carta solicitando nuestros servicios?

- Oh, no, yo soy Kyoji, el hermano de Zenko Matsumara, la persona que les pidió venir –informó el hombre, sonriendo-. Él y el resto de la familia les esperan en el castillo, están deseando conocer a los dos mejores detectives de toda Japón.

Kyoji Matsumara tenía un aspecto amable y educado, en comparación con la casa en la que vivía con el resto de su familia. Era delgado, alto, de ojos grandes y negros y de piel pálida, como si ésta fuera hecha en realidad con cera. Pese a su físico, sus palabras y el tono de su voz invitaban a conversar con él.

Los invitados y Kyoji se adentraron en el gran castillo que ante ellos se alzaba tras cruzar su enorme puerta de la entrada principal. En interior del edificio también era de piedra, lo que resaltaba aún más el rojo de la alfombra que guiaba sus pasos y los cuadros de antepasados de la familia que decoraban en largo y silencioso pasillo, iluminado con candelabros de oro que colgaban de las paredes.

- ¿Esta familia no conoce la electricidad o qué? –le susurró el detective de Osaka a Conan, contemplando su alrededor.

Al finalizar el recorrido del pasillo, el señor Ryoji tocó con los nudillos tres veces una puerta de madera ante la cual se habían parado. Alguien permitió la entrada desde el interior y Ryoji abrió.

La habitación a la que se les había permitido el paso era un grandioso salón, muy iluminado gracias al gran número de candelabros que, al igual que en el pasillo, allí se encontraban, y por la chimenea que estaba encendida al fondo. Sentados en sillones de brillante cuero negro había varias personas que observaban a los dos detectives y a sus acompañantes expectantes.

- Zenko, he recogido a los detectives Mouri y Hattori, como me habías mandado. Ambos vienen con invitados –comunicó Ryoji.

- Que el servicio prepare habitaciones para todos ellos –ordenó Zenko. El mayordomo alto y anciano que los acompañaba obedeció y salió del salón.

Zenko Matsumara, el cabeza de la familia, era un hombre de voz grave y fuerte y aspecto imponente: tenía mandíbula cuadrada, espalda fornida, cejas pobladas y bigote, del mismo color que su cabello negro. Además era inválido y yacía postrado en una silla de ruedas. Con él estaba el resto de miembros, pero no se molestó en presentar a ninguno de ellos: era una mujer anciana y otras dos más jóvenes y un hombre como de unos cuarenta años.

- Buenas noches y sean bienvenidos –dijo Zenko, dirigiéndose a sus invitados, a los cuales no invitó a tomar asiento-. Soy Zenko Matsumara, la persona que les ha hecho venir hasta aquí. Fui yo quien les escribió la carta que cada uno de ustedes recibió hace una semana.

- ¿Acaso quiere que investiguemos algún caso? –preguntó Kogoro, interesado.

Zenko negó con la cabeza y luego contestó:

- La razón por la que solicito vuestros servicios es bastante sencilla: me es imposible confiar en la policía para resolver ésta situación.

Heiji lo miró extrañado.

- ¿La policía? –preguntó.

- Así es. Podía haberles llamado a ellos, pero me parecen una panda de incompetente para éste caso, sólo me basta con leer los periódicos –el hombre sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un papel y lo enseñó-: no serían capaces de atrapar al escurridizo Kaito Kid.

"¿Kaito Kid?" pensó sorprendido Conan, contemplando la nota que sujetaba Kenzo en su mano.

- ¿Kaito Kid le ha enviado esa nota? –preguntó Mouri, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Así es, me ha hecho una curiosa "invitación" –contó Zenko, sonriendo y tendiéndole al detective el papel-. Léalo usted mismo.

Los invitados examinaron el mensaje, en el cual rezaban estas palabras con una caricatura del propio Kaito:

**Señor Matsumara, le otorgaré la oportunidad de defender su juego en una partida de ajedrez el próximo sábado, bajo la mirada del gran Sabio.**

**Kaito Kid el Ladrón**

- ¿Ajedrez? –preguntó Conan, tras la lectura.

- Sí, exactamente –corroboró Zenko-. Estoy seguro que Kaito Kid se refiere al ajedrez que pertenece a mi hijo Akio y el cual tenía pensado vender al señor Settan Okubo –dijo señalando al hombre que aparentaba alrededor de cuarenta años, de barba y cabellos castaños y permanente sonrisa. Además, el comprador tenía una espalda ancha que costaba creer hubiese cabido en aquel traje de chaqueta.

- ¿Tiene un valor especial ese ajedrez? –preguntó Kogoro.

- ¿Qué si tiene valor¡Lo tiene y mucho, por eso Kaito quiere robarlo! –exclamó Zenko.

- El ajedrez perteneció antes a mi marido –dijo secamente la mujer anciana, de cabello canoso recogido en un moño alto y elegante y mirada fría y penetrante. Se llamaba Wazuka-, y pasó a manos de mi nieto cuando él murió. Constaba en su testamento que debía ser para el niño. Es un ajedrez de valor casi incalculable, debido a su primer dueño.

- ¿Quién fue? –preguntó Ran, curiosa.

- Nada más y nada menos que el inigualable Alfonso X el Sabio, el que fue rey de España entre los años 1251 y 1284 –contestó Kyoji, sonriendo-. Se le llama El Tablero de los Amantes, pues la reina blanca del juego y el rey rojo participan para favorecerse, como dos amantes de equipos enemigos. Fue el ajedrez que utilizó Alfonso X, de ahí su valor.

- Además, las piezas del tablero poseen incrustadas piedras preciosas, lo que hace que sean más codiciadas aún –añadió la esposa de Zenko, Miya, que se sentaba a su lado. Era de cabello castaño claro y pálida y además muy bella.

Zenko se dio la vuelta en su silla de ruedas para contemplar la viva llama parpadeante de la chimenea. Tras una pausa en la que nadie más habló, se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio:

- No permitiré que ése maldito ladrón de guante blanco me arrebate esta pieza única. No consentiré que se burle así de mí de tal manera, aún no ha nacido una persona que se atreva siquiera a contradecirme –luego miró a Kogoro y a Heiji mientras sus labios se curvaban en una siniestra sonrisa-. ¿Qué me dicen, detectives, serán capaces de ganar ésta partida?


	2. El lamento de los amantes

**El lamento de los amantes **

Como un espíritu perdido en la penumbra vagaba la tenue melodía del piano. Arrastraba consigo las notas tocadas con agilidad y seguridad, pero a la vez con profunda melancolía y tristeza. La mirada perdida del niño transmitía exactamente lo mismo, además de un gran vacío que lograba incluso estremecer. Kazuha lo contemplaba más ensimismada que nadie, sumergida en aquella sintonía y en el aislamiento que inspiraba aquella escena del niño pianista.

- Éste es mi hijo, Akio –lo presentó Zenko Matsumara, el cual no parecía querer adentrarse más en la habitación del chico y se había quedado justo bajo el marco de la puerta.

El niño no se inmutó al escuchar su nombre, sino que continuó tocando la melodía como si estuviera en la más completa soledad, deslizando sus finos dedos por las teclas del piano de cola. Akio debía de tener unos siete años de edad y era de una estatura similar a la de Conan. Su rostro era redondo y su piel, al igual que la de su madre, blanca y fina, quizás fuera por eso que sus ojos y cabellos negros resaltaban tanto. Además vestía pantalones cortos y camisa negras que se confundían con la habitación, poco iluminada y con escaso mobiliario formado por una cama, un escritorio, el piano y varias estanterías con libros.

- ¿El ajedrez es suyo? –preguntó Conan, refiriéndose al niño.

- Sí –respondió su padre.

- ¿Y él está conforme con que lo venda? –preguntó Heiji con desconfianza. No sabía por qué Zenko le inspiraba de todo menos buenas vibraciones.

- Soy su padre, sé qué es lo que a él le conviene –contestó rotundo el hombre, el cual cerró la puerta enseguida. Daba la impresión de que no deseaba que su hijo fuera visto más de la cuenta-. Y ahora, si son tan amables de acompañarme les mostraré el codiciado ajedrez…

Instintivamente, Conan y Heiji se miraron. Todo aquel castillo, su atmósfera, sus habitantes… Todo estaba cargado de misterio e incluso oscuridad. Estaba claro que en aquel lugar se escondían grandes secretos.

- No sé a ti, pero a mí ésta familia me lleva oliendo a podrido desde el primer momento –opinó Heiji mientras recorrían el largo pasillo, teniendo cuidado de ser escuchado únicamente por su amigo.

- A mí también, y sospecho que al señor Matsumara no le interesa precisamente el bienestar de su hijo –añadió Conan.

- Ese niño parecía ser muy triste. Daba la impresión de que no era feliz y de sentirse muy solo. A me dio mucha lástima… -dijo Ran, entrando en la conversación de los otros dos. Luego miró a su amiga- ¿Tú que opinas, Kazuha?

La muchacha no respondió, parecía no haber escuchado a Ran y no haber atendido a nada de lo que los demás comentaban, pues continuaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- ¿Kazuha? –repitió Ran, preocupada.

- ¿Eh?... –la chica la miró confundida y luego reaccionó- ¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro, yo también –contestó únicamente, y volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos.

Los demás la contemplaron extrañados, pues normalmente Kazuha no se despistaba tanto y atendía a lo que le preguntaban… ¿Qué era aquello tan importante sobre lo que reflexionaba?

- Ya hemos llegado –anunció alguien ante ellos justo en aquellos momentos, por lo que también pararon.

Zenko se había detenido justo ante una puerta de madera, flanqueada por dos trabajadores del castillo que hacían de vigilantes improvisados.

- ¿Ha habido alguna novedad? –les preguntó el señor Matsumara.

- Ninguna, señor, dentro de la habitación continúa la vigilancia su hermano Kyoji –respondió uno de los trabajadores.

- De acuerdo –Zenko hizo un gesto con la cabeza y uno de ellos les abrió la puerta.

En la habitación a la que se les acababa de permitir el paso solamente había una persona, el hermano de Zenko, armado con una pistola. El hombre miraba por la única ventana que allí había, la cual, al ser noche ya cerrada, no proporcionaba nada de iluminación al lugar. Aquella era una estancia pequeña, sucia y polvorienta, amueblada solo con viejo armario pegado a la pared y una mesa en medio de la habitación. Sobre ésta última había un candelabro con varias velas y un objeto que todos lograron reconocer al instante: el ajedrez de El Sabio.

- ¡Zenko! –exclamó sorprendido su hermano, separándose de la ventana- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Tenía entendido que solo podían haber tres personas en la habitación…

- Así es, pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción –sonrió él.

- Aún así –continuó Kyoji, incómodo y sintiendo que era más contemplado que el propio ajedrez. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiese ser por el hecho de portar una pistola…-, mi turno de vigilancia no ha acabado.

- Lo sé, no te he dicho que así sea –respondió secamente. Zenko se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus invitados-. Es aquí donde guardamos el ajedrez que Kaito pretende hurtarme. No deja de ser vigilado en ninguna de las veinticuatro horas del día, y tanto mis empleados como el resto de la familia nos turnamos para cuidar de él.

Conan, como el resto, contempló el ajedrez en silencio. Era exactamente igual a cualquier otro, exceptuando los dos colores que distinguían los equipos jugadores: el blanco y el rojo. Las fichas parecían haber sido talladas en piedra y en marfil, y el tablero fabricado en un material similar al metal.

Kogoro, tras echar un vistazo al ajedrez, meditó las palabras del señor Matsumara y luego exclamó:

- ¡Un momento¡No nos habrá hecho venir hasta aquí para también hacer turnos!

- Y de ser así¿ocurriría algo? –preguntó desafiante Zenko, fulminando con la mirada a los dos detectives- Yo les he pagado y ustedes han de atenerse a mis exigencias.

- Maldito viejo… -masculló entre dientes Heiji, mientras apretaba los puños dentro de sus bolsillos y la vena de su cuello se hinchaba amenazante.

- Aún así, mi hermano no les ha hecho venir hasta aquí para eso –intervino Kyoji sonriendo con nerviosismo, intentando así relajar la situación-, en realidad…

-…Ustedes solamente son mi seguro –finalizó Zenko.

- ¿Su… SU SEGURO? –repitió Heiji, sintiendo que no aguantaría por mucho más tiempo su propia actitud pasiva y que, de un momento a otro, algo lo empujaría a estrangular a su cliente.

Zenko se acercó con su silla de ruedas al ajedrez y cogió el rey rojo del tablero. En silencio, lo contempló y examinó con tranquilidad, bajo la luz del candelabro.

- Esta noche no renunciaré a mi partida, no permitiré que ese desgraciado gane con mi propio juego –anunció convencido-. Yo mismo tomaré el turno de ésta noche, por lo que estaremos aquí solos: yo, mi rey y el ladrón blanco –hizo una pausa y kuego continuó hablando-. Sé que podré con Kaito Kid, y no dejaré que escape de ésta habitación tan fácilmente, pero, por si ocurriese algún imprevisto, ustedes serán mi seguro para atraparlo: esperarán a mi señal junto con mis empleados. Ustedes dos son los mejores detectives de todo Japón, o eso por lo menos presumen lo periódicos del país, por lo que no será un gran reto para vuestras ágiles mentes haceros con el mayor de los tesoros: la cabeza de Kaito Kid, el Gato.

- ¿Quieres que le ayudemos a atrapar al ladrón más buscado de toda Japón¿Tiene idea de lo que está diciendo? –preguntó Kogoro, sin poder creer lo que se les estaba pidiendo.

- Supongo que sabrá que Kaito Kid tiene la fama que tiene por ser el ladrón más escurridizo del que jamás se ha tenido conocimiento –añadió Heiji.

- ¿Acaso me está queriendo decir que se trata de un reto inalcanzable para usted, señor Hattori? –cuestionó Zenko con intención- Personalmente, me parece patético que un ladrón se burle de esa manera de la justicia¿a usted no?

Heiji no contestó y se limitó a taladrarlo con la mirada, mientras contenía toda su rabia en el interior de su pecho. Zenko se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó con una sonrisa que no reflejaba ni mucho menos bondad. Su puño apretó al rey rojo con fuerza.

- ¿Va a permitir que le hagan Jaque Mate, señor detective?

-----------------------------------------------------

- No entiendo como pudiste aceptar, eres como un niño caprichoso…

- Calla…

- Siempre igual, "que si soy el detective de Osaka", "que si a mi no me reta nadie"…

- Vale ya…

- … y claro, así acabas siempre, metiendo la pata. Inmaduro, que no eres más que un inmaduro…

- ¡VALE, YA CÁLLATE KAZUHA!

El tenso silencio reinó nuevamente en el salón del gran castillo, donde los dos detectives, junto con sus invitados, esperaban expectantes a cualquier novedad que se les comunicase. Conan miró de reojo a su amigo, el cual parecía más tenso que nadie, y a Kazuha, que había optado por darle la espalda a su compañero enfadada y bastante ofendida. Después contempló a Kogoro, quien ya se encontraba fumando el último cigarrillo de su caja de tabaco, al lado de la chimenea. Sí, definitivamente ninguno de ellos estaba para fiestas, y no era para menos: se sentían engañados e incluso chantajeados de alguna manera. Además, el ataque de Kaito era inminente, y en cualquier momento podían recibir la señal que les indicaría ir a por él. Respecto a aquella señal, Zenko les había dicho que no se preocuparan, que dos de sus empleados se encargarían de transmitirles las novedades de así suceder.

- Tú también pareces nervioso, Conan –susurró alguien al oído del chico.

El niño dio un respingón y se encontró a Ran a su lado. Era la única que no aparentaba preocupación, por lo que él se sorprendió.

- Ja, ja,... Que va, no estoy nervioso… -mintió con una falsa sonrisa que se asemejó más a una expresión de asco tras tomar una amarga medicina.

- Quizás tengas miedo, es normal en este lugar, y más para alguien de tu edad –dijo ella, y sin media palabra lo cogió y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas para así abrazarlo y arroparlo-. Tranquilo, yo te protegeré, no debes temer nada –lo alentó sonriente.

- ¡Qué no, qué no, que no tengo miedo!... –repitió él, pero como ella no lo soltaba no se molestó más en intentar separarse de ella. "Tampoco se está tan mal así…" pensó más colorado de lo normal, pero bastante a gusto.

- Oye Ran.

Ella y el niño levantaron la cabeza y descubrieron a Heiji ante ellos.

- ¿Sí?

- Necesito al chaval.

- ¿Qué?

- Tiene que explicarme algo sobre el ajedrez –dijo él tranquilamente.

- Ya, pero no creo que él ahora se encuentre bien como para…

- Ya lo cuido yo, tranquila –la interrumpió él con convencimiento, cogiendo a Conan del cuello de su camisa y elevándolo en el aire, por lo que el niño quedó libre del acogedor abrazo.

Antes la sorprendida mirada de Ran, Heiji se llevó a su amigo al otro lado del salón para así poder hablar tranquilamente con él, sin miedo a que los demás se inmiscuyesen en su conversación. Puso nuevamente a Conan en el suelo y se dirigió a él:

- Oye, Kudo, he estado pensando sobre…

Sin embargo, el detective de Osaka enmudeció al ver la expresión de su amigo, quien parecía de todo menos contento y agradecido.

- No-vuelvas-a-hacer-eso¿ENTENDIDO? –le ordenó Conan con una mirada que incluso llegó a atemorizar a su compañero.

- D-de acuerdo… -contestó Heiji, atemorizado- Captado: no molestar cuando estás con tu chavala –notó que la vena del cuello del otro chico se hinchaba más de lo normal e intentó cambiar rápidamente de conversación- Esto… Oye, Kudo, no sé si tendrás la misma sensación que yo, pero algo me dice que ésta noche no se pretende robar solamente el ajedrez…

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, creo que en este lugar hay intensiones ocultas. Todos los miembros de la familia se comportan de manera muy extraña y, además, tengo la impresión de que Zenko Matsumara no es demasiado querido por todos.

- Así es. Todos los miembros de la familia se muestran distantes con él, y además he notado que ninguno de ellos lo miraban con buenos ojos.

- Respecto a éste extraño comportamiento los más que podrían informarnos serían los empleados. Tengo entendido que todos ellos llevan trabajando en esta casa desde hace, como mínimo, diez años. Deben de saber mucho sobre la familia a la que sirven –contó Conan, acariciándose el mentón pensativo.

- También está ese niño, Akio –añadió Heiji-. Zenko no permitió que dialogáramos con él, ni si quiera dejó que nos acercásemos o entrásemos en su habitación. ¿Y cómo es que el chaval no comenta nada sobre la venta de su ajedrez? Además de ser un objeto preciado, era un regalo de su abuelo fallecido, no es algo que permitas vender así como así…

- Exacto, sobre eso también he reflexionado –confesó Conan-. Por cierto¿te fijaste en el tablero?

- Sí¿recaíste en el mismo detalle que yo? –preguntó Heiji, esperanzado.

- Si te refieres a la colocación de las fichas sí: la reina blanca estaba al lado del rey rojo, y lo mismo ocurría con los del otro jugador. ¿Puede tener una razón?

- Sospecho que sí, pero en estos momentos no es lo que más me preocupa –contestó su compañero llevándose una mano a las sienes.

- Ahora tu única preocupación es Kaito Kid¿me equivoco? –dijo Conan, sonriendo con picardía.

- ¡Eso es! Si acepté a seguir las indicaciones del señor Matsumara no fue por orgullo… –Heiji advirtió la cara de incredulidad de su amigo y corrigió- ¡Bueno, no fue solo por eso! –corrigió incómodo- también fue porque temor a lo que le puedan hacer a Kaito: puede no ser de nuestro bando, pero no permitiría que sufriera daño alguno, y sospecho que esa es una de la principales intensiones de Zenko, y más aún cuando vi como cargaba su pistola antes de dejarlo solo en la habitación.

- Tampoco tienes porqué darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza, yo también habría cedido a su petición de colaborar –confesó Conan-, aunque yo lo haría más bien por atrapar a Kaito Kid de una vez por todas.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Sí, aunque estoy contigo en que no por ello quiero que le pase algo o que corra riesgo su vida.

- Y para colmo estamos obligados a permanecer todos encerrados aquí hasta que se nos comunique alguna novedad, así no podemos hacer nada –Heiji chasqueó la lengua con impotencia-. Además, no tenemos idea de cómo actuará Kaito, ni la hora aproximada en que lo hará: su carta no daba demasiadas pistas.

- Cierto, pero aún así toda la familia se encuentra vigilando en diferentes puntos de la casa, por lo que no le será tan fácil llevar a cabo sus planes –opinó Conan.

Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio para reflexionar e intentar sacar conclusiones de toda aquella situación. De pronto, la triste pero intensa melodía de un piano los hizo emerger de sus pensamientos. La música arrastraba melancólica las notas, como si poco a poco se acercase a un oscuro y trágico final. Tras escucharla con atención unos instantes, alguien se levantó de su asiento de repente, como llevada por un impulso:

- ¡Es El lamento de los amantes!

Todos miraron a Kazuha, la cual parecía atemorizada y había palidecido de golpe.

- ¿El lamento de qué?

- ¡El lamento de los amantes, Heiji! –repitió ella con desesperación.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó Kogoro.

Kazuha se llevó las manos al pecho, sobrecogida:

- Quiere decir… -la chica los miró aterrada y murmuró con un hilo de voz- que alguien ha debido morir.

- ¡¿CÓMO?!

Inmediatamente, todos se pusieron en pie y corrieron hacia las puertas del salón. Sin embargo, cuando intentaron abrir se encontraron con que habían sido encerrados con llave.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Abran la puerta! –bramó Conan, mientras la golpeaba.

- ¡Aparta de ahí! –le pidió Kogoro, el cual, junto con Heiji, cogió carrerilla y golpeó la puerta con su hombro.

Los empleados que vigilaban la habitación fueron, de pronto, sorprendidos por la violenta apertura de las dos grandes puertas.

- ¡Eh, ustedes no pueden salir de esa habitación! –les gritó uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, todos ellos hicieron caso omiso y siguieron la melodía del piano.

- ¿Por qué dices que puede haber muerto alguien? –le preguntó Heiji a Kazuha, mientras corrían por el largo pasillo del castillo.

- Mi madre me contó de pequeña la historia de ésta canción –contestó ella-: cuenta la leyenda que uno de los amantes de un antiguo reino la compuso para lamentar la muerte de su pareja. Desde entonces, cada vez que ésta melodía suena, se dice que lo único que se puede esperar es tragedia y dolor.

- ¡Un momento!

Conan se había parado en seco. Los demás se giraron para mirarlo y también se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué pasa¡Hay que seguir la canción! –le recriminó Kogoro.

- ¡No! La canción se llama El lamento de los amantes¿verdad? –dijo Conan.

- Sí¿y qué? –preguntó Kogoro, sin comprender.

- Que al ajedrez de El Sabio también se le llama…

-…El Tablero de los Amantes –finalizó Heiji las palabras de su amigo, cayendo en la cuenta de a donde quería llegar-. ¡No hay que seguir a la melodía, hay que ir a por el ajedrez!

Impresionados por la repentina deducción, todos cambiaron el rumbo para dirigirse hacia la habitación donde, supuestamente, yacía Zenko al cuidado de su ajedrez. Flanqueando la puerta, como siempre, se encontraban dos empleados.

- ¿Está el señor Matsumara ahí dentro? –les preguntó Kogoro.

- Eso creemos¿por qué?

- ¿No han escuchado ningún ruido al otro lado de la puerta?

Los dos empleados se miraron confundidos.

- No, la verdad es que todo ha estado tranquilo por aquí.

Sin embargo, Heiji no pareció conforme con la respuesta, porque comenzó a aporrear la puerta con los puños:

- ¡Señor Matsumara, conteste¡Vamos a entrar!

Los empleados lo agarraron de los brazos rápidamente, evitando así que el muchacho continuase con su escándalo e inmovilizándolo.

- ¡No le está permitido pasar a nadie, para!

- ¡Ustedes no pueden estar aquí, vuelvan al salón o no nos quedará otro remedio que detenerles a todos!

De poco sirvieron las palabras de advertencia de los empleados, las cuales no pudieron evitar que, un segundo después, Ran se enfrentase a la puerta y le propinara una potente patada de kárate a la misma.

¡PLAF!

La puerta se partió y pudo así dejar vía libre para entrar a Conan en la oscura habitación.

- ¡Señor Matsu…! –comenzó a gritar Conan, pero su voz se apagó cuando, de pronto sus ojos hallaron a otra persona allí.

Ante él, y bañado por la plateada luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana yacía en pie un joven mago cuyo traje, capa y sombrero de copa eran de un blanco impoluto. Parecía iluminar con su majestuosa silueta la oscuridad de la habitación y contemplaba al niño con seguridad y firmeza. Quizás lo había estado esperando...

- Kaito… -murmuró Conan sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego echó un vistazo hacia la mesa, donde aún yacía el ajedrez y sus fichas… Pero de cuyo dueño no había ni rastro- ¿Dónde está el señor Matsumara?

- Esperaba que tú me contestases a esa pregunta, pequeño detective –contestó Kaito, quien no le dedicó su acostumbrada sonrisa pícara-. Odio tener una jugada preparada y no poder llevarla a cabo. Por eso, visto que no se ha presentado mi contrincante, no me quedará otro remedio que desaparecer de éste lugar con ésta partida pendiente.

- Maldición, no escaparás tan fácilmente -masculló Conan, levantando el cristal de su reloj y apuntando hacia su rival.

Para desgracia del niño, los movimientos del mago fueron más rápidos que los suyos: justo en aquel instante el ladrón lazó una bomba de humo que consiguió hacer perder del todo la visibilidad en el lugar y que le permitió escapar. Cuando poco después la humareda se disipó, Conan lo buscó con la mirada. Sin embargo, Kaito Kid había desaparecido.

- ¡Mierda!

En ese momento irrumpió en la habitación Heiji, que había conseguido tras muchos esfuerzos deshacerse de los empleados.

- ¿Dónde está el señor Matsumara? –preguntó impaciente.

- Aquí no ésta… –contestó Conan, sintiendo un trágico presentimiento-, y su silla de ruedas tampoco.

- ¿Qué¡Maldición! –Heiji se dio la vuelta y salió de allí mientras gritaba a su compañero- Buscaré en las otras habitaciones junto con Kogoro y Kazuha, no debe de estar muy lejos.

- De acuerdo –le contestó Conan, el cual se acercó a la mesa que todavía estaba en medio del cuarto.

Sorprendentemente, el ajedrez estaba intacto. Conan lo examinó en silencio, pensativo, mientras comprobaba si las fichas estaban bien colocadas sobre sus casillas. "Están todas igual, nadie las ha movido" pensó. Sin embargo, no todo estaba exactamente como él lo había visto por última vez: faltaba sobre el tablero el rey rojo.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó alguien detrás de Conan.

Él se dio la vuelta y halló a Ran. La chica observaba con detenimiento el armario que allí había, concretamente la parte inferior de las puertas del mueble, de donde fluía un líquido oscuro…

- ¡No, Ran, NO LO ABRAS!

Sin embargo, la advertencia del niño llegó demasiado tarde: Ran acababa de agarrar los pomos de las puertas y había abierto de par en par. Lo que entonces vio la aterrorizó tanto que consiguió hacerla caer en el suelo y arrancarle un grito desgarrador.

Dentro del armario estaba el desaparecido Zenko Matsumara, con las manos esposadas a la vara de hierro de donde se colgaban las perchas y con la cabeza atravesada por un disparo en las sienes. La sangre decoraba todo el interior del mueble como un funesto cuadro, mientras en la boca de la víctima yacía la ficha perdida.

El rey rojo.


	3. La partitura fantasma

_Uolas otra vez nn!!! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi. Bueno, a partir de aquí se comenzará a resolver el caso, pero también otros muchos misterios ;) La verdad, me emocioné un poco al escribir el final de éste capi, pero me quedé satisfecha con como me quedó, así que solo espero que les guste y que pronto pueda continuar (pese a la racha de examenes que llevo encima ¬¬). Abrazos y hasta el próximo capi!!!_

**La partitura fantasma**

- Por lo que veo, Zenko Matsumara ha perdido su partida.

Había sido un comentario hiriente, pero de lo más certero, un dardo que había dado justamente en el centro de la verdad. Lo más sorprendente de todo había sido quién había dejado escapar aquellas palabras: nada más y nada menos que la propia Wazuka Matsumara, la anciana madre del fallecido. Su fría mirada examinaba desde el umbral de la puerta, a gran distancia, el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, encadenado a la vara de hierro de donde se colgaban las perchas del armario. La trágica imagen no parecía arrancarle ninguna expresión de dolor, ningún gemido, ninguna palabra de desconsuelo…

Ninguna lágrima.

- Ze… Zenko –murmuró alguien con la voz desencajada tras Wazuka- ¡Oh Dios mío, ZENKO!

Miya, la mujer de la víctima, intentó correr hasta el cadáver de su esposo, pero Kogoro se interpuso en su camino.

- Lo siento mucho, pero ninguna persona puede entrar en ésta habitación hasta que la policía esté presente en éste lugar –informó dirigiéndose a todos en general.

- No… Oh, Dios mío… –murmuró Miya con las manos en la boca. De repente, la desesperación se apoderó de ella- ¡No¡DÉJEME PASAR, POR FAVOR¡¡¡DÉJEME ENTRAR!!!

La mujer se enfrentó al detective e intentó por todos sus medios apartarlo para así entrar a la habitación, pero le fue imposible por mucho que le golpeó en el pecho o que le suplicó. Finalmente, alguien tiró de ella y la refugió en un fuerte abrazo que la inmovilizó. Miya quedó paralizada, refugiada en aquel cariño que la acogía con tanta ternura. Nuevamente, en medio de sus sollozos, la voz de la viuda se quebró como un frágil cristal en medio del silencio; parecía rogar algo sumamente importante para continuar viviendo:

- Quiero estar con él… quiero estar con él…

Yumi, la hermana de Zenko, la apretó aún más contra su pecho, mientras contenía su dolor con todas sus fuerzas. Era una muchacha joven, de cabello castaño y mirada que continuamente, incluido en aquellos momentos, transmitía una hermosa dulzura. Quizás era el miembro de la familia Matsumara que más destacaba por su diferencia con el resto, tanto por su aspecto como por su comportamiento amable y cercano.

- Tranquila Miya… tranquila… -le decía a su cuñada, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que Kaito Kid haya sido capaz de hacer algo así –comentó asombrado Settan Okubo, mientras se acariciaba la barba-. Sabemos que roba, pero nunca llegué a imaginarme que su avaricia llegaría a empujarlo a matar –luego se dirigió al hermano de la víctima, que yacía a su lado-. ¿Tú que opinas, Ryoji?

Él se sobresaltó y lo miró. Cuando Conan y los demás lo habían conocido por primera vez, todos habían supuesto que Ryoji era incapaz de ser aún más pálido. Pero se equivocaban. Blanco como una escultura de mármol, el hombre temblaba y sudaba sin parar. Parecía muy nervioso.

- Sí, cl-claro… -balbuceó como contestación, y continuó centrado en sus preocupaciones.

"Se equivocan, Kaito Kid no pudo ser el asesino –pensó Conan, contemplando el comportamiento de los miembros de la extraña familia-. Fue él incluso el que me preguntó por el paradero del señor Matsumara, y además yo lo vi en persona: no tenía rastros de sangre o de pólvora en su ropa".

- Ey, Kudo, mira esto… -escuchó que lo llamaba el detective de Osaka, que se encontraba alejado a unos metros.

Conan se acercó hasta donde el muchacho, justo ante el cuerpo del señor Matsumara. La sangre de la víctima comenzaba ya a secarse, pero el horroroso aspecto de éste no dejaba de poner la carne de gallina. Aún conservaba en su rostro una clara expresión de terror, dolor… angustia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Fíjate en la herida de su cabeza, Kudo –contestó su amigo, señalando el cuerpo-, donde lo dispararon…

Heiji cogió a Conan en brazos y lo acercó al cadáver. Sí, su compañero tenía razón, había algo extraño en aquel disparo…

- Atraviesa el cráneo –concluyó el niño.

- Exacto. Se supone que cuando se dispara a la cabeza de una persona la bala no ha de salir: se queda atrapada dentro del cráneo. Sin embargo, éste no es el caso.

- Cierto, aquí se puede diferencia claramente dos heridas por las que, supuestamente, entró y salió la bala.

- Pero no he encontrado rastro del disparo dentro del armario. ¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir? –preguntó Heiji, con una peculiar mirada.

- Sí, que no lo mataron aquí, donde la víctima estaba encadenada con las esposas al mueble y que no le dispararon una sola vez.

- Así es, eso es justamente lo que yo opino. Si la bala no ha de salir del cráneo eso quiere decir que quisieron simular que ocurría.

- Seguramente el asesino disparó por cada lado de la cabeza, donde se encuentran las heridas. Cuando los forenses le hagan la autopsia seguramente encontrarán dos balas en su cabeza, en vez de una.

- Además, eso también lo podemos saber por la quemadura de sus heridas, lo más probable sea que posiblemente le pegaran la boca de la pistola a la piel y dispararan.

Heiji devolvió al niño al suelo, el cual comenzó a examinar la habitación, detenidamente y fijándose bien en la colocación de los objetos.

- La silla de ruedas del señor Matsumara tampoco estaba aquí en el momento en el que él fue encontrado –comentó Conan.

- Sí, y eso me mosquea¿cómo demonios hicieron para sacarla de aquí? Los vigilantes no se separaron de la puerta en ningún momento, no escucharon ningún ruido ni percibieron ningún movimiento sospechoso, según ellos nadie entró en la habitación. Además, nadie ha encontrado la silla ni dentro de la casa ni en el jardín o los alrededores del castillo.

- Y también están Kaito Kid y el ajedrez –añadió Conan-¿por qué Kaito no robó el ajedrez? Es más¿qué hace el rey rojo entre los dientes del señor Matsumara? –preguntó contemplando el cuerpo de la víctima, al cual no se le había tocado ni quitado la ficha de la boca.

- El rey rojo ha de tener algún significado, pero dudo que sea un mensaje póstumo del viejo –opinó Heiji con las manos en los bolsillos y contemplando el cuerpo con demasiada tranquilidad. De repente vio como Conan se acercaba al armario más de la cuenta, daba la impresión de que el chico había descubierto algo especial- ¿Qué ocurre?

El niño se subió las gafas con el dedo y centró su mirada bajo los pies del señor Matsumara, justo donde estaba el charco de sangre.

- Oye, Hattori¿ves eso? –le preguntó, señalando con la cabeza.

El joven detective se agachó a su altura y recayó en lo que su amigo se refería. Allí donde ambos examinaban había un pequeño trozo de algo, parecía…

- ¿Tela? –preguntó Heiji, elevando una ceja.

- No lo creo, fíjate bien en su aspecto: su superficie es más lisa, plástica…

De repente, los dos muchachos abrieron los ojos de par en par: una idea acababa de atravesar sus mentes justo en aquel instante.

-… Impermeable –concluyeron los dos a la vez, mientras los rostros de ambos se iluminaban con una astuta sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sorprendentemente, aquellas notas poseían un significado mucho más intenso y profundo que las propias palabras. El solo hecho de recordarlas conseguía que el bello de la muchacha se erizara y el corazón de ésta quedara paralizado repentinamente. Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada: la melodía se había instalado en su cabeza, y daba la impresión de que nada conseguiría sacarlas de allí por mucho que lo desease y se exigiese pensar en otra cosa.

"Era una muerte anunciada… La señal pasó ante mí y la ignoré por completo…" pensaba mientras un inesperado escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. La chica apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. No podía evitar darle vueltas a aquel asunto, y continuaba siendo atormentada por éste: si ella hubiese recaído la primera vez en aquella señal, quizá aquella muerte podía haberse evitado…

- ¿Kazuha¿Te encuentras bien?

La aludida abrió los ojos de repente y descubrió a su lado a Ran, entonces intentó sonreír lo mejor posible.

- S-sí.

Sin embargo su amiga no pareció del todo convencida con la respuesta.

- ¿Seguro? Pareces preocupada, e incluso juraría que has perdido color... –Ran pegó su mejilla a la frente de la otra y luego se separó otra vez- ¡Kazuha, tienes fiebre!

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, estás enferma –Ran se levantó y la agarró de la mano, decidida a llevársela de allí-, vamos, tienes que descansar, hay que buscar un dormitorio para ti.

- ¡No, Ran! –gritó Kazuha- Seguramente me enfermé fuera, cuando el coche de tu padre quedó atrapado en el barrizal, pero se me pasará pronto, ya verás.

Ran la observó en silencio unos segundos, pensativa. Luego posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kazuha, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Escúchame, tú no estás bien, y no sólo porque tengas fiebre –le dijo seriamente-. Estás muy callada y te comportas de una manera inusual, así que ahora mismo me vas a contar qué es eso que tanto te preocupa.

- De verdad, Ran, no es nad…

- ¿Estás sorda o qué? –preguntó alguien tras Kazuha, mientras la tiraba de la coleta habiéndole daño- Te ha hecho una pregunta, limítate a contestarla.

- ¡Ay, suelta! –ella se dio la vuelva- ¡Heiji¿Qué haces tú aquí¡No vuelvas a tirarme del pelo!

- Idiota¿crees que no nos damos cuenta de que te ocurre algo? –preguntó él cruzándose de brazos, mientras Conan y Ran contemplaban a los dos chicos como si se tratasen de un interesante y prometedor espectáculo- Qué ya no eres una cría, Kazuha…

- ¡Bueno, eso es asunto mío! Además, tú…

- Es por la canción¿verdad? –la cortó Heiji, mirándola de una manera casi confidencial.

Kazuha no logró responder, la deducción del chico la había dejado petrificada. Podía haber desviado el tema para así dejar de lado el compromiso de tener que contestar, pero aquello le costaba tanto como mentir. El hecho de que bajara la cabeza y esquivara la mirada de todos corroboró las sospechas de Heiji.

- ¿Es eso¿Por eso estás así? –inquirió Ran, sorprendida.

Kazuha no contestó, pero eso le fue más que suficiente al joven de Osaka.

- Lo sospeché desde el momento en que vimos por primera vez a Akio –confesó-, desde entonces te comportas de una manera muy extraña.

- Es que… es que… -escucharon que murmuraba Kazuha, con voz baja y entrecortada.

Heiji recayó en una lágrima que acababa de precipitarse sobre los zapatos de la chica y la escuchó atentamente, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por ella.

- … S-si yo hubiese reconocido antes El lamento de los amantes cuando vimos a Akio tocando la melodía en su habitación, el… el señor Matsumara no… no habría…

Kazuha enmudeció, incapaz de poder continuar hablando. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba sólo, sin ella poder controlarlo. Un incómodo silencio se adueñó del pasillo donde los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban, decorando el aire y volviéndolo más pesado; sin embargo, Heiji lo rompió:

- Aquí el único culpable de la muerte del señor Matsumara es su asesino, nadie más, así que olvida ese remordimiento inútil. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Kazuha levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Dos brillantes lágrimas yacían sobre sus mejillas como hermosas perlas de cristal.

- No te mereces sufrir de esa manera –concluyó Heiji; en su mirada se podía apreciar fácilmente una pincelada triste y misteriosa que en ese momento dejó ensimismada a la joven.

Como pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie hablaba y él se sentía cada vez más estúpido e incómodo, el detective de Osaka se quitó la gorra y se la puso a Kazuha, tapándole así la cara a la muchacha.

- Mejor ponte las pilas e intenta averiguar cómo sabía tocar el niño esa melodía o donde la consiguió –le dijo.

Heiji se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellas, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían un poco más de lo normal.

- He… Heiji… -murmuró la chica, anonadada- ¡Ah, Heiji, te dejas tu gorra!

- Quédatela, quizá te ayude tanto como a mí –le respondió él sin darse la vuelta, caminando acompañado del pequeño Conan.

"Mira que eres fantasma…" pensó el niño, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

- Heiji… -murmuró Kazuha, mientras contemplaba como el joven desaparecía a la vez se iba alejando cada vez más y más por el interminable pasillo.

El muchacho confiaba en ella, en su capacidad para desvelar aquellas dudas que oscurecían aún más el caso y la atormentaban a ella misma. Sí. Heiji creía en ella.

- No pienso fallarte –sonrió Kazuha, mientras se colocaba la gorra del mismo modo que el detective lo habría hecho.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Oye, Kazuha¿qué tienes pensado?... ¡Oye, no camines tan rápido!

- Lo siento, Ran, pero es que tengo prisa –se disculpó su amiga, sin rebajar el ritmo andando.

- Te noto impaciente¿acaso vas a hacer lo que te pidió Hattori? –preguntó ella, intentando caminar con la misma rapidez, aunque seguir su velocidad fuera estresante.

- Sí.

- Pero ese niño… -comenzó a decir dubitativa Ran. Tras una pequeña pausa, retomó su frase- Ese niño desconoce que su padre ha fallecido, y si le nombras El lamento de los amantes seguramente no podrás esquivar esa terrible verdad para él.

Kazuha era conciente de lo que su compañera decía, llevaba meditando aquel inconveniente desde que había decidido ayudar a Heiji. Sin embargo, Akio podía darle las respuestas que ella necesitaba, y lo más probable era que el niño tuviera que enterarse del trágico crimen en cualquier momento. Contrariada por aquella situación tan comprometida, frunció el ceño.

- Solo espero que sepas lo que haces… -escuchó que le decía la voz de Ran.

Justo en aquel momento, ambas se detuvieron a tan solo unos metros de la habitación de Akio. Ante la puerta de ésta estaban aglomeradas varias sirvientas de la casa y el ama de llaves. Esta última, que tenía aspecto de rondar los cincuenta años, tocaba sin cesar la puerta ante la que se encontraban.

- ¡Señorito Akio, por favor, háganos caso! –pedía la mujer, con una preocupación claramente visible.

- ¡Sí, puede hacerse daño ahí dentro, debe abrirnos la puerta, señorito! –añadía una de las trabajadoras.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ran en cuanto se acercaron a las sirvientas.

El ama de llaves las miró y no dudó ni un segundo en contarles su preocupación:

- Tememos por el señorito Akio. Hace un rato escuchamos gritos que nos parecieron del niño provenientes de su habitación, por eso vinimos hasta aquí enseguida. Sin embargo, de repente, el niño dejó de gritar.

- Así es –se atrevió a intervenir otra de las sirvientas-, por eso le estamos pidiendo que nos abra, pero nadie contesta.

- ¿Ustedes no tienen la llave de la habitación? –preguntó Kazuha.

- No, esa llave no existe, el niño es el único que puede abrir o cerrar, y lo hace desde por dentro. Además, desde que era muy pequeño al señorito se le ha prohibido permitir la entrada a su dormitorio a otra persona que no fuera su padre… Nadie, ni si quiera otros miembros de la familia, ha pisado ésta habitación.

- Es por eso que ahora no sabemos qué hacer, tenemos miedo de que le haya ocurrido algo ahí dentro…

- ¿Él sabe… lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó Ran bajando el todo de voz.

Las empleadas se miraron de reojo y con preocupación.

- Verás… La verdad es que nadie se lo ha comunicado al niño –contestó el ama de llaves, refiriéndose a la muerte del señor Matsumara-, sin embargo, y con el revuelo que ha habido en los pasillos de la casa… Sería extraño que no supiera aún lo que ha sucedido: básicamente se ha comentado todo el tiempo, y el señorito seguramente habrá escuchado a través de la puerta…

- Claro...

- Oye, Ran –comenzó a decir Kazuha. La otra chica la miró-, esto es más grave de lo que pensábamos, y si el niño ha callado de repente puede que sea porque le ha ocurrido algo…

- Estoy de acuerdo.

- Por eso¿crees que podrías?... –Kazuha señaló la puerta con la cabeza, a lo que Ran sonrió.

- Por supuesto –contestó.

Un segundo después, la joven karateka adoptó una postura de ataque, mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse…

- ¡¡¡YAAAA!!!

La muchacha propinó una patada a la puerta y ésta se partió en dos: ya era la segunda que rompía en lo que llevaban allí…

- ¡Muy bien, Ran! –gritó su amiga triunfal, que no perdió un instante en adentrarse al dormitorio.

Sin embargo, algo dejó paralizada a Kazuha bajo el umbral de la puerta…

- A… Akio… -murmuró, sintiendo que las palabras se les habían clavado en la garganta y no querían salir.

Ante ella se presentaba un panorama realmente dramático: la oscura habitación estaba completamente patas arriba y desordenada, con los libros de las estanterías todos por los suelos y mezclados con cientos de partituras rasgadas y descuartizadas en pedazos. Al fondo del dormitorio, casi pasando por inadvertido, yacía Akio, de cuclillas en el suelo y sujetándose la cabeza al lado de su enorme piano de cola.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! –exclamó Ran, quien hizo ademán de ir hacia el niño. Sin embargo, Kazuha puso un brazo ante ella para evitarle el paso.

- Ran, por favor… déjame a mí –le pidió. La joven asintió conforme y no hizo nada más.

Kazuha miró al niño y dio un paso dentro del dormitorio.

- Akio… ¿qué ha ocurrido? –le preguntó con suavidad.

El niño, sin embargo, continuó temblando, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Kazuha caminó un poco más, lentamente, para así intentar no asustarlo.

- ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

-- Yo… -escuchó susurrar a Akio- yo…

- ¿Tú qué?

- Yo tengo la culpa de que padre… padre…

El niño levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a la chica, que estaba a tan solo un metro de él. El vacío de aquellos ojos negros consiguió helar a Kazuha. No lloraban. No transmitían. No había alma tras ellos.

- Yo tengo la culpa de que padre haya muerto.

El silencio se convirtió en un elemento pesado, transparente, pero tan pesado como el plomo. Hierro. Puro hierro sintió que respiraba la muchacha. Puro metal.

- A… Akio…

- ¡Nunca debí haber tocado aquella partitura que encontré por casualidad! –chilló el niño, refiriéndose a El lamento de los amantes- ¡LAS PARTITURAS FANTASMAS ESTÁN MALDITAS!

- ¿Qué?...

- ¡NO QUERÍA QUE PADRE MURIERA¡NO QUERÍA¡¡¡NO QUERÍA!!!

El rugido del niño se apagó cuando Kazuha lo abrazó contra su pecho. No sabía porqué pero sentía la terrible necesidad de refugiar al crío, apretarlo contra ella, transmitirle su calor, su propio dolor… Quizá así daría muestra de no habérsele sido arrebatada el alma.

Y cuando notó su camiseta humedecida por las lágrimas supo que aún la conservaba.


	4. La única verdad

_Hola a todos otra vez! Bueno, aquí les dejo servidito el siguiente capi n.n, la verdad es que me divertí bastante escribiéndolo, ya entenderán porqué... jajajaja En fin, espero que les guste y que pasen un buen rato con él  
Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, son geniales!!!_

**La única verdad**

- ¿Que dónde qué? –preguntó Yumi Matsumara, dándose la vuelta rápidamente y sin soltar la cuchara que llevaba en la mano.

De repente, todos los trabajadores se callaron, dejando la cocina del castillo en completo silencio. Únicamente continuaba en el aire el sonido de la sopa en ebullición que estaba hirviendo en los calderos y el delicioso aroma que ésta desprendía.

- Ya me ha escuchado –contestó Heiji de mala gana, sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos-, le he preguntado que dónde estaba en el momento del crimen.

La joven de aspecto amable y el detective de Osaka mantuvieron conectadas sus miradas durante unos instantes. Luego, ella se limitó a sonreír y a contestarle con tranquilidad:

- Mire, mi intención no es no ayudar a que el asesino de mi hermano sea atrapado ni mucho menos, pero creo que la tarea de los interrogatorios corresponde a los policías y no a usted.

- El inspector Megure y el resto de sus ayudantes han llamado –respondió Conan sonriendo-, y dicen que no llegarán hasta la noche, cuando consigan atravesar el barrizal que hay en el bosque y que es el único camino que lleva hasta aquí.

- Así es, y como no pueden venir a pie porque todos los equipos de investigación están en el coche me ha pedido que, de momento, el señor Kogoro y yo vayamos haciendo los interrogatorios y que vigilemos a los sospechosos –añadió Heiji.

La cuchara que Yumi tenía agarrada cayó en el suelo, haciendo así un destacado ruido metálico.

- ¿Me… me consideran sospechosa de asesinar a mi propio hermano? –preguntó desconcertada y con los ojos más acuosos. Dio un paso hacia el chico, quedando así un pequeño espacio entre ambos- ¿Es eso lo que quieren decir¡Yo no he matado a nadie, yo quería a mi hermano!

- Oiga, no es que así lo desee yo, pero lo cierto es que todos los sospechosos tenían alguna vinculación con la víctima, incluida usted –dijo él, sin dar muestra de sentirse conmovido. En aquellos momentos no podía fiarse de nadie-. Así que por favor, si de verdad quería al señor Matsumara, colabore con su testimonio, quizá así podamos encontrar antes al asesino.

- Pe… pero… -comenzó a balbucear ella.

- ¡La señorita no ha podido ser la asesina! –gritó convencido alguien en la cocina.

Heiji y Conan se giraron y descubrieron que había hablado uno de los sirvientes, que tenía una bandeja de fruta en las manos.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- ¡La señorita Matsumara no pudo ser la asesina! –repitió el sirviente.

- Es verdad, todos nosotros somos su coartada –se atrevió a intervenir otra sirvienta-, estábamos con ella en el momento del crimen.

Conan miró rápidamente a Yumi.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- S-sí… -murmuró ella, bajando la cabeza- Normalmente cuando tengo un momento libre me paso por la cocina, para supervisar como va todo…

- Sí, cuando fue descubierto el cuerpo del señor Matsumara ella estaba con nosotros –agregó el cocinero, un hombre rollizo y con bigote-. Como está estudiando cocina pasa mucho tiempo aquí con nosotros.

- Eh… sí –Yumi miró al detective-, me gusta mucho la cocina, por eso lo hago.

Nadie contestó, ni si quiera Heiji, que de repente parecía incapaz de responder o hacer alguna otra pregunta. Conan también daba la impresión de que no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más.

- Está bien, de momento no hay más preguntas –finalizó el detective de Osaka, mientras él y el niño caminaban hacia la puerta-. Por favor, tenga cuidado¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y la actividad volvió a su acostumbrado ritmo de trabajo, con los familiares sonidos de los cubiertos y los platos, las sartenes al fuego, los pasos apresurados y las voces de los cocineros y sirvientes.

- Señorita¿se encuentra bien? –le preguntó una de ellas a Yumi, que se había quedado contemplando la puerta en silencio.

- ¿Eh? –la joven emergió de sus pensamientos- Oh, sí, sí, claro que sí, tranquila –respondió sonriente.

Luego se agachó a recoger su cuchara del suelo.

- Estoy mejor que nunca –murmuró, a la vez que se reflejaba sobre el metal del cubierto una peculiar y misteriosa sonrisa.

Concentrado en sus propios pasos, el pequeño Conan buscaba alguna pieza que desencajase con la coartada de Yumi Matsumara. Algo… tenía que haber algo que se le escapase…

- Sé lo que estás pensando, pero tenemos a doce testigos que apoyan su testimonio –dijo de repente Heiji, con el ceño fruncido.

Conan torció la boca disgustado y muy contrariado.

- Lo sé, y es por eso que su coartada me parece demasiado perfecta, tanto que tengo la impresión de que Yumi esconde algo que se nos ha pasado por alto…

- Yo también, parece que ella misma planificara su coartada… -Heiji chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y se rascó la cabeza- ¡Maldita sea!, tengo la misma sensación que tú, y sospecho que aquí hay gato encerrado.

- En fin, Hattori, no te atormentes ahora por un solo testimonio, quedan aún muchos sospechosos –lo consoló el niño-. A mí lo que me sigue preocupando es el asunto de la silla de ruedas, aún no ha sido encontrada, ni si quiera en el bosque, recuerda que ésta mañana varios empleados fueron a buscarla y no sirvió de nada.

- Así es, pero también me tienen intrigado las propias fichas del tablero de ajedrez –añadió su amigo-¿qué significado tenía el rey rojo en la boca de Matsumara? Me apuesto un brazo a que si desvelamos el mensaje de las fichas daremos con muchas respuestas, e incluso puede que con el nombre del asesino.

- Sí, pero antes de eso debemos interrogar al resto de sospechosos –de repente, el niño adoptó una expresión más seria-. Tenemos que atrapar cuanto antes al asesino, porque puede que su objetivo no haya sido únicamente acabar con la vida del señor Matsumara y pretenda atacar de nue…

De repente, la voz de Conan quedó apagada por un grito femenino procedente del piso superior. Los dos muchachos levantaron la cabeza y luego se miraron alertados:

- Ese grito era de…

- ¡Ran!

Inmediatamente los dos comenzaron a correr en dirección a las escaleras, las cuales subieron en cuestión de segundos, y buscaron ansiosos el dormitorio de los invitados donde las chicas de hospedaban.

- ¡Vamos, Ran, mátala! –escucharon gritar a alguien más.

"¿Mátala?" pensó Conan, preocupándose aún más.

- ¡Kazuha está con ella! –exclamó su compañero.

Ambos dejaron de correr y pararon justo ante la puerta que tanto buscaban. Entonces Heiji, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió de golpe, encontrándose así con la realidad que había arrancado tales gritos a las chicas.

- ¡No te vas a escapar, NO TE VAS A…! –gritaba Kazuha, que enmudeció al ver que acababan de abrir la puerta. No pudo evitar quedar completamente petrificada en el sitio.

El origen de todo aquel gallinero no era otro que una simple cucaracha, que en aquellos momentos estaba siendo acorralada por Kazuha y la escoba que tenía levantada y preparada para sentenciar su muerte. La muchacha estaba en sujetador y falda, mientras que su amiga, sentada de rodillas sobre la cama y aún sin haber comenzado a cambiarse, contemplaba su heroico acto lejos del insecto, al cual parecía tener bastante asco.

El silencio se proclamó el rey de la habitación y se hizo más presente que nunca, volviendo pesado hasta el aire que respiraban. La escena no podía ser más comprometida…

- U-ustedes… -balbuceó Ran, perpleja y sin despegar su mirada de los dos inesperados visitantes.

Kazuha enrojeció repentinamente y agarró con más fuerza la escoba que tenía entre las manos, algo que hizo encender las alarmas a los dos muchachos.

- ¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!!! –rugió, haciendo que los otros dos cerraran la puerta inmediatamente.

Con la respiración alterada, los dos chicos se pusieron de espalda a la puerta, mientras escuchaban maldecir a Kazuha al otro lado de ésta. Pocas veces habían temido tanto por su vida.

-De… definitivamente, no era el asesino… -comentó Conan, aún alterado por lo que les acababa de pasar.

Sin embargo, Heiji no le contestó. Extrañado, levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero lo que vio lo dejó paralizado: Heiji estaba tan colorado que quizá se podía freír un huevo en su cara.

- O-oye, Hattori¿qué…¡Hattori!

- ¡Mierda!

El chico se llevó las manos a la nariz, la cual le había comenzado a sangrar, y salió corriendo de allí en busca del baño más cercano; Conan contempló alucinado como desaparecía al doblar la esquina.

- Oye, oye… -murmuró sonriendo.

------------------------------------------------

Sobre la larga mesa del comedor el joven detective de Osaka tamborileaba los dedos con nerviosismo. Sentía sobre él el peso de una mirada que lo taladraba, que vigilaba cualquiera de sus movimientos y que analizaba con total precisión no solamente su expresión de malestar, sino también sus pensamientos, sus inquietudes… Una mirada que, en definitiva, lo ridiculizaba.

- ¿¡Quieres dejar de poner esa cara!? –gritó exasperado a su amigo, que se sentaba justo en frente.

El niño no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa, más bien todo lo contrario: de él escapó una carcajada que enseguida hizo rechinar los dientes del otro. Sin embargo, era comprensible que Conan, y cualquier otro ser humano, no pudieran aguantar sus intensas ganas de reír, pues ver al famoso Heiji Hattori conteniendo la hemorragia de su nariz con taponcitos de papel era todo un espectáculo…

- ¡He dicho que te calles ya!

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te ha pasado? –preguntó aún riendo el niño, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Heiji le lazó una amenazadora mirada que contestó a todas las dudas de su compañero: una pregunta o comentario más y su integridad física acabaría perdiendo.

- Va-vale… entend… -y nuevamente, la carcajada volvió a la carga.

Justo en aquel momento, y para mejorar la situación, aparecieron por la puerta del comedor Ran y Kazuha; el encendido colorete de las mejillas de ésta última no había desaparecido desde el percance que habían tenido momentos antes.

- Vaya, parece que ya no estamos solos… -comentó Conan, mientras veía como ellas se acercaban a la mesa. Miró al frente y descubrió a Heiji quitándose rápidamente los dos ridículos taponcitos. "Si es que eres más tonto y no naces…" pensó.

Las muchachas se sentaron en la mesa en silencio y se acomodaron para esperar al resto de invitados que cenarían con ellos y que aún no habían llegado. Durante unos instantes ninguno de ellos habló, lo cual hizo aún más incómodo, si cabía, el ambiente. Viendo esto, Ran se dispuso a comenzar una conversación para aligerarlo, pero alguien se le adelantó:

- Respecto a… a lo que ocurrió antes… -comenzó a decir Kazuha, con la cabeza gacha.

- N-no ha pasado nada –se adelantó a contestar Heiji, con la voz más ronca de lo normal y sin atreverse a mirarla-. Yo no he visto nada.

- Ah, en-entonces bien…

- S-sí, sí, perfecto…

- Fenomenal.

- Estupendo.

Nuevamente se hizo un largo y pesado silencio que se apoderó de todo el comedor. "Dios, nunca he deseado tanto que aparezca Kogoro para acabar de una vez con ésta situación…" pensó Conan, que al igual que Ran no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Sin embargo, y repentinamente, alguien volvió a hablar:

- Aunque ya te vale¿no? –dijo Kazuha.

- ¿Ya me vale el qué? –preguntó Heiji, que se giró para mirarla.

- Ya podías haber tocado la puerta antes de tirarla abajo¿no crees?

- ¿Tocado la puerta¿TOCADO LA PUERTA DICES? –Conan y Ran se miraron de reojo, viendo ya avecinar una tormentosa discusión- No tendría necesidad de hacerlo si una que yo me sé no fuera por ahí en sujetador¡que ésta no es tu casa, Kazuha!

Cualquiera habría jurado que la chica no podía ponerse más colorada de lo que ya había estado durante ese día, pero seguramente todos habrían coincidido también en que ésta era una afirmación equivocada, por lo menos en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Qué¡Yo no voy por ahí en sujetador! –contestó ella con voz chillona- ¡Además, me estaba cambiando antes de ir a cenar y estaba en el dormitorio de invitados!

- Sí, ya, seguro, eso es lo que dices tú… -añadió Heiji cruzándose de brazos y con su acostumbrada mirada orgullosa- ¡Cualquier tío que te hubiera escuchado gritar así habría subido y te habría visto! Pero bueno, a lo mejor era eso lo que realmente querías¿no?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo¡Repite eso si te atreves, Heiji!

- ¡QUE CUALQUIER TÍO TE PODRÍA HABER VISTO EN SUJETADOR!

- ¿¡Y ACASO ESO A TI TE IMPORTA!?

Por primera vez en una discusión con la muchacha, él se quedó sin palabras con las que arremeter. En su lugar torció la boca profundamente disgustado y se giró para darle la espalda, mientras sentía cuánto le ardía su propia cara:

- Cla-claro que no, me trae sin cuidado¡HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA GANA!

- ¡ESO PIENSO HACER!

- ¡PUES PERFECTO!

- ¡GENIAL!

- ¡¡¡ESTUPENDO!!!

Y el violento silencio los volvió a golpear tan fuerte que los aturdió a todos por unos segundos. La imagen no podía ser más esclarecedora: Heiji y Kazuha, cruzados de brazos, se miraban a los ojos con tanta fiereza que sus dos amigos temieron que cualquiera de ellos saltase inesperadamente sobre la yugular del otro. Sólo Conan se atrevió a abrir la boca:

- Esto… chicos…

- ¡QUÉ! –gritaron ambos al unísono, girando la cabeza a la vez para mirarlo.

El niño, atemorizado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar la puerta del comedor, donde descubrieron que estaban el señor Mouri, el coleccionista de antigüedades Settan Okubo, la madre de la víctima, Wazuka, y la viuda de éste, Miya Matsumara. Todos contemplaban a los jóvenes de Osaka sorprendidos y sin entender nada.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? –preguntó Kogoro, levantando una ceja.

- No, claro que no papá –contestó Ran, intentando sonreír-, es más, estábamos esperándoles.

Los recién llegados entraron en el comedor y se incorporaron a la mesa con total normalidad, ignorando el caldeado ambiente.

- ¿No ha querido bajar a cenar el señor Kyoji? -preguntó Conan a su tío Kogoro.

- No, se despidió de nosotros en el pasillo, dijo que estaba cansado y que se iba directamente a dormir.

- ¿Y por qué han tardado tanto?

- Ah, solamente nos entretuvimos manteniendo una interesante conversación –alegó él, mientras miraba al señor Okubo.

- Llámelo interrogatorio¿quiere? No me importa, señor Mouri –se atrevió a decir el aludido mientras colocaba su servilleta sobre sus rodillas-. Además, no tengo nada que esconder y tengo la conciencia tranquila.

Conan y Heiji fruncieron el ceño, mientras Kogoro reía con nerviosismo e intentaba disculparse:

- Compréndame señor Okubo, el inspector Megure me pidió que…

- Sí, sí, ya nos lo ha contado, no se preocupe, la verdad es que lo comprendo –lo interrumpió él sonriendo. Entonces sacó una caja metálica del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo abrió al detective: el aroma de los puros cubanos se añadió entonces como otro invitado más de la cena-. Va, coja uno¡para que vea que no estoy resentido! –añadió riendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda al detective.

Al otro lado de la mesa, bastante alejados de ellos, la madre y la viuda del difunto miraron fríamente al comprador de antigüedades. Daba la impresión de que aquel acto no le había hecho demasiada gracia…

- ¡Oh, vaya, muchas gracias señor Okubo! Pocas veces he tenido la oportunidad de probar uno de estos –dijo ilusionado Kogoro, mientras se servía uno de los puros-. Me lo guardaré para el postre.

- ¿Acaso se celebra una fiesta y yo no me he enterado? –le preguntó Heiji a su amigo en voz baja.

- No lo sé, pero no es normal comenzar a ofrecer puros cuando una persona acaba de ser asesinada -apuntó Conan, sin despegar su mirada de los dos fumadores-, y menos con tanta alegría.

- Quizá la muerte de Zenko Matsumara no le haya afectado tanto emocionalmente al señor Okubo¿no te parece?

- Aunque en ese caso él no sería el único... Sí, puede ser.

- Y puede incluso que le viniera bien para el negocio que estaban tratando con lo del ajedrez –sonrió Heiji, que se incorporó para dirigirse al sospechoso-. Entonces señor Okubo, usted tampoco se esperaba el fallecimiento de Zenko Matsumara¿verdad?

- Ah, no, claro que no. En realidad me cogió tan de sorpresa como a todos los de… -comenzó a contestar el aludido, pero su voz se apagó cuando alguien arrastró repentinamente la silla.

Todos miraron hacia Kazuha, que se acababa de levantar sin avisar.

- Si me disculpan… -dijo, y salió de allí cerrando tras ella la puerta.

- Kazuha… -murmuró Ran, preocupada.

"¿Se puede saber qué le ha pasado ahora a ésta?" se preguntó Heiji, contemplando la puerta con desgana.

- Perdone señor Okuba¿qué estaba diciendo? –dijo luego, retomando la conversación.

"Idiota… Idiota… ¡IDIOTA¡No eres más que un estúpido idiota, Heiji!" pensaba Kazuha, mientras recorría el largo pasillo del castillo en dirección al servicio. "Siempre tú y tus malditos casos¡no existe nada más para ti en este mundo! Incluso se te ha pasado el enfado como si nada al fijarte en éste en concreto… ¿Cómo puedes ignorar tanto el resto de lo que te rodea cuando te centras en ellos¡Estúpido egoísta!". De repente, la joven se paró en seco y miró hacia su izquierda: allí estaba la habitación del niño de la familia, cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Kazuha no pudo evitar sonreír cuando descubrió que allí estaba Akio, contemplándola. En cuanto había escuchado los pasos de la muchacha se había asomado para verla. Quizá se sentía tan solo e incomprendido como ella…

- ¿Estás sólo, Akio? –le preguntó dulcemente ella- ¿Te apetece que te acompañe?

Las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron ante la pregunta; luego asintió tímidamente y la dejó pasar a su habitación.

- ¿Entonces usted no salió de su dormitorio? –preguntaron desconcertados los dos jóvenes detectives, tras escuchar hablar a Okuba.

- Así es, en ningún momento, es más… -entonces se calló, mientras miraba de reojo a Wazuka Matsumara. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y le hizo señas a Heiji para que lo escuchase- Bueno, esto es algo que no debo comentarle delante de esa señora…

- ¿Por qué no? Pero si está cenando, no nos está prestando atención –se atrevió a decir el chico, ignorando lo alarmantemente cercano que estaba su manga a su propio plato de sopa.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, muchacho –respondió él con una sonrisa-. En fin, aún así se lo contaré: el dormitorio que a mi me correspondía, y en el que estuve todo el tiempo, se encuentra justo encima de la biblioteca del castillo.

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos¿y?

- Pues que, desde ahí, logré escuchar una acalorada discusión entre la madre y el hermano del señor Matsumara: Wazuka y Kyoji. Me da que la pelea tuvo que ser grave, porque los gritos de ambos los podía incluso escuchar desde donde yo me encontraba…

- ¡Un momento! Está queriendo decir que ellos… -comenzó a decir Ran, entendiendo a donde quería llegar Okubo.

- Exacto: ninguno de los dos pudo ser el asesino, porque en el momento del crimen yo los estaba oyendo discutir –se adelantó a decir el comprador.

"¡No puede ser! Entonces la lista de sospechosos se reduce a una sola persona" pensó Conan, mientras Heiji y él se miraba.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, pero recuerda que aún nos queda por interrogar a la viuda de la víctima, Miya Matsumara –le susurró su amigo.

- Ya lo sé, hombre, no iba a ser tan idiota como para abalanzarme a acusarla a ella, ni si quiera hemos comprobado si las coartada del resto son ciertas del to…

- ¡CÁLLESE!

Nuevamente, el silencio se instaló en el comedor tras aquel grito enfurecido. Todos contemplaron, dejando a un lado sus conversaciones y respectivas cenas, a Miya y Wazika Matsumara.

- ¿Acaso he dicho algo que la haya incomodado? –preguntó con desdén la segunda.

- ¡Cállese le he dicho! –repitió Miya, que se había puesto en pie.

- ¿Cree que conseguirá silenciar eternamente la verdad? –añadió Wazuka, dejando descubrir una de sus singulares y frías sonrisas- ¿Por quiénes nos ha tomado? Yo no soy la única de ésta familia que conocía sus verdaderas intensiones con mi hijo y lo que pretendía conseguir de él.

- ¡Mentira! U-usted… u-usted solamente pretende meterme miedo, pero no lo conseguirá¿me oye¡No lo conseguirá!

- ¿Miedo¿Cree que es eso lo que busco? No, Inao, se equivoca –dijo la mujer, llamando a la otra por su apellido de soltera-. Tendrá el sobrenombre de mi difunto hijo, tendrá toda la herencia que le a él le pertenecía, pero jamás –Wazuka la taladró con la mirada, llegando así a paralizarla-, JAMÁS tendrá aquello que usted más ansía: la sonrisa de Akio, porque hace ya muchos años que mi hijo y usted se la arrebataron.

Miya, enmudecida, apretó el puño con fuerza, mientras el resto de su cuerpo era sacudido por un gran temblor y sentía como las lágrimas le subían por la garganta como un río salado.

- Admítalo de una vez, Inao: únicamente trajo al mundo a Akio para generarle desgracias y tristeza –finalizó Wazuka-. Esa es la única verdad.

Y sin soporta un segundo más la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida, Miya se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor, cerrando tras ella la puerta con un golpe que retumbó en toda la habitación. Después de aquello, Wazuka se limitó a sonreír y a volver a coger su cuchara para continuar con su cena, mientras el resto de presentes se intentaba recuperar de la escena que acababa de suceder ante ellos.

Pese a aquello, el plato de sopa de la señora Miya Matsumara no fue retirado. Quizá porque todos esperaban que volviese antes o más tarde. Quizá, porque no era costumbre de la señora abandonar tal acto como era una cena con invitados sin despedirse. Quizá porque, en tal caso, ella solía disculpase.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que aquella sopa quedaría sin recoger más tiempo del esperado.

Y se enfriaría.

**Nota de la autora:**

_Bueno, he comprobado que al haber tantos personajes inventados se puede llegar a la confusión, así que aquí les dejo a los personajes, para dejarlo aclarado n.n:_

**Zenko Matsumara** (víctima)  
**Akio** (hijo de la víctima)  
**Miya Inao** (mujer de la víctima)  
**Yumi** (hermana de la víctima)  
**Wazuka** (madre de la víctima)  
**Kyoji** (hermano de la víctima)  
**Settan Okubo** (comprador)  
**Bunzo** (cochero)

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, me hacen muy feliz y además me ayudan un montón, sobre todo cuando comentan impresiones y sensaciones que les haya causado el fic. Ah! Y espero que se hayan reído con la parte de Heiji y Kazuha n.n (adoro esta parejitaaa!!!)_

_Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima!_


	5. JaqueMate

_Hola a todos de nuevo!!! No sé si les pasará a ustedes, pero cuando escribo situaciones importantes me emociono y hasta escribo más rápido, jajajaja, eso mismo me ha ocurrido con el final de este capítulo, aunque no me gustaría ver mi cara en momentos así n.nU _

_Espero que lo disfruten!!! Muchisimas gracias a tods por vuestros reviews, me animan un montón!!! Un abrazo y hasta la próxima! (no estaré durante un par de semanitas, que me voy de vacaciones, yujuuu XDD)_

**JaqueMate**

- Nadie puede negar que esta no haya sido una cena interesante…

"Sí, tanto que me sentó mal", pensó Conan con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Ran, Heiji, Kogoro y él se dirigían a sus respectivos dormitorios.

- Bueno, eso es verdad, no ha sido agradable –afirmó la muchacha.

- En realidad desde el principio noté malas vibraciones entre los miembros de la familia Matsumara –confesó el detective de Osaka, a la vez que echaba un vistazo a los cuadros de los antepasados que decoraban el pasillo del castillo. La iluminación de los candelabros, además, les daba un aspecto más siniestro si cabía.

Justo en ese momento se abrió una de las puertas, la de la cocina del castillo y de salió de ella la señorita Yumi. Cuando ella y una de las sirvientas terminaron de despedirse, la mujer se marchó de allí con el propósito de subir a la planta superior. Afortunadamente, no recayó en los invitados que la estaban observando.

- Disculpe señorita.

La sirvienta, tras escuchar a alguien hablar detrás de ella se dio la vuelta, descubriendo al detective Mouri y el resto.

- Sí¿qué desean?

- ¿Podríamos preguntarle algo?

- Sí, claro, adelante.

Heiji miró nuevamente hacia las escaleras que un momento antes había subido Yumi, al final del pasillo, y luego se decidió a hablar:

- ¿La señorita Matsumara cenó con ustedes?

- Sí, siempre lo ha hecho desde hace muchos años –contestó ella.

- ¿A si? Entonces hoy no fue una excepción¿verdad?

- Así es. En realidad Yumi odia cenar con el resto de la familia –añadió la sirvienta, pasando la llave a la puerta de la cocina-, siempre le ha incomodado.

- Ya veo… -comentó Kogoro.

- Sin embargo… -dijo la joven, vacilante.

- ¿Si?

- …Sin embargo, hoy me ha parecido que se comportaba de una manera diferente –finalizó ella-. Estaba muy despistada, e incluso hizo ademán de ir al comedor a cenar con el resto de la familia e invitados. Cuando le preguntamos el porqué ella se mostró extrañada, y rápidamente, como para enmendar su decisión, cambió de idea y se quedó con nosotros. Supongo que todo lo que le está ocurriendo será consecuencia de ello… Eso sin contar con la inesperada desaparición de Eijiro, uno de los empleados del castillo.

- ¿Desapareció? –preguntó Conan, sorprendido.

- Sí, hace apenas un día, y sin avisar con antelación ni nada. Todos estamos muy preocupados por él, porque nadie de su familia sabe de su paradero y ni si quiera ha hecho alguna llamada para avisar de su estado… Nos extraña, porque en ningún momento hemos notado que tenga problemas o nada por el estilo. Además, Yumi y él se conocen desde hace muchos años y son muy amigos.

- Y dígame¿sabe a dónde se dirigía ahora la señorita Matsumara?

- A su habitación, está el la planta superior –informó la sirvienta-. Además, estoy segura de que iba allí porque la noté muy cansada, seguramente se esté cayendo de sueño… -miró su reloj y se sorprendió- ¡Vaya, aún tengo que recoger el comedor! Si me disculpan…

- ¡Oh! Sí, sí, claro. Muchas gracias por atendernos.

La sirvienta se guardó las llaves en su delantal y se fue apresurada hacia el comedor, mientras los demás la veían alejarse.

- Qué extraño¿no les parece? –dijo de repente Heiji.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Ran.

- Lo que ha dicho la sirvienta, eso del comportamiento despistado de Yumi…

- Bueno, quizá solo fuera su impresión –opinó Mouri, mientras reanudaban el paso.

- No lo creo tío Kogoro –sonrió el niño-, parecía que Yumi y la sirvienta se conocían muy bien.

- ¿Cómo¿Y eso por qué?

- La sirvienta habló de ella por su nombre, no dijo "la señorita Matsumara" o algo por el estilo –explicó Conan-. Además, si llevan tantos años cenando juntas debe de saber muchas cosas de ella.

- Así es –confirmó Heiji-. Esa mujer, pese a su buena coartada, todavía no me convence…

- Bueno, convenciéndoles o no, yo me muero de sueño –los interrumpió Kogoro, dedicándoles un bostezo que a todos les recordó al de un león. Habían llegado por fin al final de las escaleras-, así que me voy a dormir. Mi habitación es esa, así que les dejo –dijo señalando a la puerta más cercana-. Tengan cuidado¿de acuerdo?

- Sí –contestaron los jóvenes al unísono-. Buenas noches.

El detective Mouri los dejó y se metió en su dormitorio.

- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos ya a dormir –opinó Conan.

- Sí. Por cierto… -Ran miró preocupada a su alrededor- ¿dónde está Kazuha?

Conan y ella se pararon, sin embargo, Heiji continuó caminando.

- Ni idea, pero debería de haber vuelto ya hace rato al comedor¿no crees? –respondió el niño.

- Oye, Hattori¿sabes donde está acaso?

- Ni lo sé ni me importa –contestó él de mal humor. Los otros dos lo alcanzaron-, así que entre menos la veo mejor, hoy no ha hecho más que complicarme el día…

- Oye, pero…

En aquel preciso momento recayeron en el detalle de que una de las puertas del pasillo llevaba, desde hacía unos instantes, entreabriera. De ella salió alguien…

- ¡Kazuha! –exclamó Ran, aliviada- Te estábamos buscando, nos tenías preocupados…

- Ah, Ran. Tranquila, solamente estaba con Akio –dijo ella, sonriendo tras cerrar la puerta- ¿Y si nos vamos a nuestra habitación?

- Sí.

- ¿Akio? –preguntó Conan, el cual tenía que caminar más rápido que los demás para ir a su altura.

- Así es, he estado con él todo el tiempo.

- ¿Te refieres al niño raro ese? –preguntó Heiji, que de repente se mostró interesado- ¿Te contó cosas importantes que puedan ayudarnos con el caso?

De repente, Kazuha lo miró profundamente disgustada y con el ceño fruncido.

- Primero: no es un niño raro, si te hubieras preocupado en conocerlo sabrías porqué se comporta así –contestó enfadada-, y segundo: no pienso contarte nada de lo que hemos hablado. Seguramente no haría "más que complicarte" el caso… -y dicho aquello, la muchacha entró en su dormitorio con orgullo y cerró de un portazo.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, sin saber que decir, pero ante todo el más sorprendido era Heiji. Definitivamente, Kazuha había alcanzado a escuchar lo que él había comentado sobre ella un segundo antes…

- ¿S-Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa hoy conmigo? –le gritó bien alto para que ella lo escuchase al otro lado- ¡Estás insoportable!

"Yo diría que aquí el único que complica las cosas eres tú…" pensó Conan, mirando de soslayo a su amigo.

Kazuha, sin embargo, no contestó, lo cual hizo enfadar aún más al muchacho: odiaba que lo ignorasen, y más si era discutiendo con ella.

- ¡Adelante, me da lo mismo¿Oíste? –dijo él volviendo a la carga, mientras apretaba los puños con rabia- ¡Me sobran tus estúpidas pistas para resolver este caso¡No me haces falta para nada! –luego dio media vuelta y se fue de allí hecho una furia, odiando a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el complejo mundo de la mentalidad femenina.

Conan y Ran lo vieron alejarse estupefactos, y aunque en realidad ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a las discusiones entre los dos de Osaka, parecía que en aquella ocasión la trifulca era más seria que de costumbre…

- Son tal para cual -opinó el niño.

Ran dejó escapar una risita y él la miró.

- ¿Qué te hizo gracia?

- Bueno, es que me recuerdan a dos cabezotas que yo conozco y que se pasaban el día igual –confesó sonrojada.

- ¿Te refieres a Shinichi y a ti? –preguntó con curiosidad el niño.

- Sí –respondió, luego se agachó a su altura y le picó un ojo de manera confidencial-. Nunca se lo digas, pero a mi me encanta discutir con él, porque así me presta mucha atención, aunque sólo sea para enfadarse. Quizá sea por eso que Heiji se tomó tan mal que Kazuha no le contestase¿no crees? –dijo riendo.

Él afirmó, sin poder evitar ponerse también colorado. Entonces, la sonrisa que unos segundos antes había decorado la cara de la karateca tomó un matiz triste y melancólico.

- Mejor dicho, me encantaba… -corrigió. Luego miró hacia su propio dormitorio, donde estaba Kazuha, y hacia el de Heiji, quien ya había entrado-. En realidad los envidio, ellos por lo menos pueden discutir…

"Ran…" pensó Conan, sintiendo de repente cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía, más que hablar, pensar con claridad. Era aquella maldita sensación que, cada mañana, lo golpeaba al toparse con Ran en el desayuno, o cuando ella lo llamaba a su móvil preocupada, sin saber que él estaba continuamente a su lado... De repente, ella lo miró y le acarició el cabello tiernamente:

- Menos mal que te tengo a ti, Conan –añadió sonriendo.

Sí, aquella sonrisa también se convertía en una tortura cuando estaba dirigida a él…

- En fin, debería entrar ya, quizás Kazuha necesite que la escuchen para sentirse mejor, para eso están las amigas¿no?

- S-sí…

- Por cierto, no te olvides que antes de acostarte tienes que…

-…cambiarme de muda, ya lo sé… -finalizó él, en tono cansino y esquivando su mirada avergonzado.

- Así me gusta –luego lo besó en la mejilla y se incorporó-. Buenas noches Conan.

- B-buenas noches… -murmuró él, temiendo que de un momento a otro le diese un desmayo o algo así a causa del calor.

---------------------------------------------------

La conciencia es, además de entre otras muchas, una más de las cualidades por las que los seres humanos nos describimos diferentes al resto de los animales. Ella configura muchas de nuestras decisiones, nos empuja a actuar o a reprimir, a volver o a huir, a aparecernos o a escondernos e incluso a bajar la mirada o llorar cuando el momento lo requiere. A pedir perdón o dejar todo atrás.

Sencillamente es un elemento de doble filo.

De doble elección

Cada una de ellas igual de relevante para marcar nuestro sendero.

Consigue además, sutilmente y de manera inexplicable, que echemos de menos cosas, personas e incluso actos que antes habríamos pasado por alto, pero que de no existir se habría escrito otro cantar de nuestras vidas. Sin ellas no seríamos nada, y de perderlas nuestra alma no pararía de retorcerse de dolor hasta recuperarlas.

- Kazuha…

El susurro de su nombre consiguió hacerla parpadear en medio de la oscuridad.

- Kazuha… madre… madre no ha venido… -escuchó decir a una voz temblorosa.

La figura borrosa que yacía ante ella se convirtió poco a poco en una mirada negra y brillante, arrebatada por el pavor. Pavor a no tener.

- ¿A… Akio? –murmuró ella, intentando no despertar a su compañera de habitación, que dormía plácidamente en la otra cama.

Kazuha se incorporó, sentándose y dejando los pies fuera de las sábanas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó al niño, extrañada. Sabía que él no salía por ninguna razón de su habitación…

A no ser que esa razón fuera vital.

- Madre no se ha despedido de mí esta noche –le explicó a modo de contestación, como si su mundo girase alrededor de sus palabras. La agarró fuertemente de las manos-¡tenemos que buscarla!

Y nuestra alma gime, araña nuestras entrañas y las desgarras, abriendo heridas sangrantes y complicadas de cerrar.

- ¿Otra vez despierto?

Heiji Hattori levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo, que se acababa de desvelar y lo contemplaba con sueño desde su cama. El joven detective de Osaka hasta ese momento había estado meditando de pie, mirando por la ventana del dormitorio los grandes y siniestros jardines del castillo que desde allí se divisaban, bañados por la luz de la luna.

- Sí, no puedo dormir –respondió únicamente, sin relajar el ceño.

Conan lo observó atentamente. Notaba al muchacho extraño, triste… ¿contrariado quizás? Luego sonrió amargamente y se giró, quedando boca arriba y con las manos bajo la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco –añadió dejando escapar un suspiro.

Sí, era ella. La conciencia había tocado a la puerta de aquella habitación, y se había instalado inesperadamente y sin ser invitada, pero sí elemental, acompañada por un silencio que inclinaba a ambos jóvenes a meditar.

- Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… -continuó Heiji cerrando los ojos.

"Me da que no eres el único…" pensó su amigo.

Justo en aquel momento alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación, abrió y asomó la cabeza.

- Hattori, Conan –los aludidos se giraron para mirar a Mouri, el cual se sorprendió al no verlos dormidos-, ha ocurrido algo –los otros dos lo miraron expectantes, esperando que él continuase-: la viuda del señor Matsumara, Miya, ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamaron al unísono, acercándose inmediatamente al detective.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

- Una de las sirvientas, que todas las noches le lleva sus medicinas, ha entrado en su dormitorio y no la ha encontrado allí –explicó Kogoro-. Inmediatamente, alarmada, dio el aviso al resto de empleados y a los familiares para buscarla.

- ¿Miya tenía alguna enfermedad? –preguntó extrañado el niño.

- Desde hace casi un año, por lo visto, tiene que tomar antidepresivos. Por eso la sirvienta se asustó tanto al ver que no estaba, y más después de la discusión que Miya tuvo con su suegra en la cena. Además, ésta nunca había salido de su dormitorio por las noches.

- Maldita sea –masculló Heiji-, hay que encontrarla de inmediato, si es verdad eso es posible que esa mujer esté en peligro…

-… o pensando en hacer una locura –finalizó Conan con tanta seriedad que incluso inspiraba respeto.

Asintiendo, los tres se pusieron rápidamente manos a la obra para buscar a la señora Miya Matsumara, comenzando a revisar cada una de las habitaciones de aquel piso. El resto de miembros de la familia y los empleados del castillo también hacían su búsqueda por todo el edificio, añadiendo así movimiento y nerviosismo al ambiente.

- ¡Papá!

Kogoro se giró y descubrió a su hija cuando justamente acababa de poner un pie en el primer peldaño de las escaleras para bajarlas.

- ¿Qué pasa Ran?

- Es Kazuha¡cuando desperté no estaba en el dormitorio, y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver!

Conan y Heiji se giraron también para mirarla.

- ¡¿Qué?!

---------------------------------------------------

- Oye, Akio…

- Hay que encontrarla, si no está dentro debe de encontrarse por aquí… -murmuraba él para sí mismo, ignorándola.

Kazuha y el niño, de manos, recorrían los solitarios jardines del castillo, habiendo finalizado ya su búsqueda en el interior de éste sin ningún resultado. Por mucho que la muchacha intentaba convencer al infante de que lo mejor no era estar apartados del resto de los invitados y la familia, y más siendo conscientes del peligro que podían estar corriendo, el chiquillo no hacía caso ni daba su brazo a torcer.

- Ella tiene que estar por aquí, estoy seguro… -repetía convencido, sin dejar de tirar de la chica.

- ¡Oye, Akio, para! –le pidió la muchacha, dejando de caminar y obligándolo así a detenerse. Se agachó a su altura y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros- Escucha, es peligroso estar aquí, será mejor que el resto de empleados y de la familia se encarguen de buscar aquí en vez de…

- ¡No¡No pienso hacerle eso a madre! –Kazuha parpadeó impresionada- ¡No pienso rendirme y abandonarla!

- A… Akio…

De repente, sobre el hombro del niño, Kazuha pudo descubrir una figura sobre la torre más alta del castillo, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Parecía la silueta de una mujer, pero estaba tan lejos que no podía reconocerla bien…

- Oh Dios mío… -murmuró sintiendo que el corazón se le paraba.

- ¿Qué¿Qué viste? –preguntó él, dándose enseguida la vuelta para mirar hacia donde Kazuha lo hacía-… ¿Será… será madre?

Sin embargo, aquella duda no pudo resolverla ni debatirla en ese momento, porque justamente en aquel instante la figura vestida de blanco saltó de la torre sin apariencia de haber vacilado ni un segundo antes de hacerlo.

- ¡Noo!

La chica se incorporó e hizo ademán de correr hacia donde parecía que iba a precipitarse la mujer… De pronto, algo la paró en seco: la silueta no había caído sobre el vacío, sino que se había mantenido en el aire y ahora volaba, cual ángel nocturno, hacia el corazón del bosque que había al otro lado de la alambrada. Kazuha no podía salir de su asombro¿cómo era posible aquello?

- ¡Vamos! –gritó Akio antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, agarrándola inesperadamente de la mano y tirando de ella.

Los dos comenzaron a correr hacia la enorme puerta de hierro de los jardines, que estaba entreabierta, y se dirigieron al bosque, en el cual penetraron sin pensárselo dos veces. La chica se encontraba desorientada en aquel sitio tan desconocido para ella, quizá por eso no se opuso a ser guiada por el niño, que aunque tampoco reconociese el lugar esquivaba los árboles y las piedras con increíble agilidad. Sentía como el frío nocturno le cortaba la piel a fieros latigazos y como las ramas de los árboles, las cuales no podía advertir a tiempo para evitarlas, le golpeaban en la cara y en los brazos, haciéndole pequeños arañazos. Además estaba oscuro, por lo que Kazuha temió que pudieran perderse allí y no lograsen encontrar el modo de volver para el castillo.

- Akio -él no le respondió- ¡Oye, Akio, para¡Si seguimos enterando en el bosque nos perderemos!

- ¡Ese ángel voló hasta aquí, estoy seguro que si le encontramos a él también hallaremos a madre!

- ¡Espera Akio, deja esa idea, debemos volver al!…

¡PANG!

Ambos se pararon al oír aquel ruido que había roto el silencio del bosque tan repentinamente, mientras varias aves, asustadas, alzaban el vuelo para huir de allí. Kazuha apretó con fuerza la mano del niño, pues había reconocido de inmediato el sonido que acababa de irrumpir con la tranquilidad dueña de la oscuridad. Estaba segura: había sido un disparo, y había sonado muy cerca de donde ellos estaban.

- Akio –le susurró, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible-, te estoy hablando en serio, tenemos que salir de aquí cuando ant…

Sin embargo, pudiese ser por la inquietud o por el miedo que se había adueñado de él, el niño soltó la mano de la chica y echó a correr, perdiéndose así aún más en las sombras de aquel bosque. Ella no lo dudó un segundo y lo siguió: no podía dejar al chiquillo solo, y mucho menos cuando acababan de escuchar un disparo cerca de donde se encontraban…

- ¡Ah!

Kazuha se precipitó contra el suelo tras tropezar con las raíces de un árbol y se golpeó la cabeza contra una enorme piedra. Con la desagradable sensación de que su cráneo se había partido en dos, la muchacha se sentó y se agarró las sienes con fuerza, mientras sentía el terrible dolor que le había dejado el golpe. Tenía magulladuras en los brazos y los pantalones del pijama rasgados, pero aquellas heridas no eran nada en comparación con el daño de su cabeza.

- ¡Diooos! –masculló apretando la mandíbula.

Intentó abrir los ojos, y pese a que en un primer momento su visión estaba nublada, ésta se estabilizó poco a poco. Tras unos segundos en los que logró situarse, a Kazuha llegó un olor fuerte a quemado… ¿Era humo?

De repente se acordó de alguien:

- ¡Akio!

El niño la había soltado antes de su caída, por lo que no se había dado cuenta y había continuado con su búsqueda sin socorrerla. Miró a su alrededor, pero no logró encontrarlo.

- ¡Akio! –lo llamó.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Cuando se dispuso a levantarse sintió como la visitaba un desagradable mareo, por lo que puso las manos en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando notó que lo que tocaba no era ni hierba ni hojas secas ni nada que se le pareciese. Extrañada, la chica se dio la vuelta…

No pudo evitar palidecer de golpe, ni tampoco taparse la boca para intentar ahogar su grito desgarrador.

---------------------------------------------------

- Aquí está –indicó Kyoji Matsumara.

- Buenas noches Mouri.

El famoso detective se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, dejando a un lado su búsqueda. Allí descubrió a un hombre de gabardina marrón desgastada, bigote poblado y complexión rolliza, inseparable siempre tanto de su gorro a juego como de sus ayudantes.

- ¡Inspector Megure, por fin ha llegado! –exclamó el Kogoro, sorprendido e incluso algo aliviado.

- Sí, nos costó mucho por culpa del barrizal que atrapó nuestros coches en el bosque –contó él. A su lado, llenos de barro y secándose el sudor de la frente, estaban el detective Takagi y Chiba, con aspecto de estar cansados. No hacía falta pensar demasiado para averiguar quienes se habían encargado de sacarlos de allí…- Por cierto¿aún no han encontrado a la mujer desaparecida, la señora Miya Inao?

- No, que va… Esto, disculpe, pero ¿cómo sabe usted que la estamos buscando?

- Cuando llegamos vimos que había mucho movimiento en el castillo, por eso le preguntamos a una sirvienta y ella nos contó lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que inmediatamente mandé al resto de mis ayudantes a colaborar en la búsqueda. Luego nos encontramos con el señor Kyoji Matsumara, que nos llevó hasta usted –el aludido sonrió tímidamente.

- Vaya, eso será de gran ayuda, muchas gra…

- ¡Señor Mouri! –gritó alguien que se acercaba por el pasillo.

- Ah, Hattori –dijo Megure. Luego miró a su antiguo compañero de trabajo-¿él también está aquí?

Sin embargo, Kogoro no tuvo tiempo de contestar al inspector, porque Heiji llegó antes de que pudiese abrir la boca:

- ¿Aún no han encontrado a Kazuha? –preguntó jadeante.

- No, los trabajadores han buscado en todas partes: en las cocinas, en los servicios, en la bodega… E incluso en sus propias habitaciones de empleados, pero no han hallado ni rastro de ella –informó Kogoro.

- Mierda… ¿dónde puede estar? –se preguntó el joven, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún rincón más que le quedase por investigar.

- ¿La muchacha de Osaka también ha desaparecido? –preguntó Takagi, cada vez más impresionado.

- Así es, tampoco de ella sabemos nada…

Entonces, Kyoji Matsumara bajó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y se dirigió a ellos:

- Lo siento mucho, pero me gustaría continuar con la búsqueda de mi cuñada Miya y esa chica, así que he de dejarles solos.

- Oh, sí, no se preocupe y vaya tranquilo, yo atenderé al inspector Megure y sus ayudantes –sonrió Kogoro.

Ryoji se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a unos empleados, seguramente para preguntarles por si había novedades.

- ¡Papá! –gritó alguien más en ese momento. Era Ran, que acompañada de Conan, les habló sofocada cuando llegaron hasta ellos- ¡Hemos vuelto a revisar nuestros dormitorios, incluso detrás de las cortinas y debajo de las camas, pero Kazuha no está!

- ¿Están seguros? –inquirió Heiji, que con cada segundo se ponía cada vez más nervioso. El niño afirmó con seguridad.

- Vaya, parece que se las haya tragado la tierra… -escucharon murmurar a una voz fríamente tras ellos.

Al girarse descubrieron a la matriarca de la familia, la señora Wazuka Matzumara, la madre de la víctima, y su gélida mirada. Como siempre, iba acompañada de su bastón de metal con brillantes incrustados en el extremo. Ella, al contrario que el resto de los que allí estaban, no expresaba ni la más mínima intranquilidad. La seguía su hija Yumi, la cual debía de haber salido de su dormitorio al escuchar tanto alboroto y movimiento en el castillo.

- ¿De verdad que han buscado bien¿Seguro que no se habrán dejado algún lugar sin inspeccionar? –preguntó Yumi, deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa para así aumentar las esperanzas.

- Sólo nos falta mirar bajo la tierra, se lo aseguro –respondió Kogoro.

- Tampoco sabemos nada de ese niño, Akai –informó Conan. Todos lo miraron asombrados-. Así es, cuando fuimos a revisar su habitación él tampoco estaba allí.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Acaso esta casa se traga a las personas o qué? –preguntó Megure, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Un sordo y metálico ruido los sobresaltó a todos: el bastón de Wazuka acababa de caer en el suelo.

- ¡Madre! –exclamó Yumi, que enseguida la cogió del brazo por si acaso perdiese el equilibrio.

- ¿¡Mi nieto Akio ha desaparecido!? –gritó de repente la mujer, quien se había quedado completamente rígida. Por primera vez en aquellos días, la notaron preocupada por algo.

- Sí. Creemos que pueda estar con Kazuha, pues ambos se llevaban muy bien últimamente –contó Ran- ¿Verdad Conan?... ¿Eh¿Conan? –miró a su derecha y vio que el infante estaba junto a la ventana del pasillo, justamente la que daba hacia los jardines y la entrada al castillo- ¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué?… -de pronto, la muchacha se tapó la boca asustada- ¡Dios mío, el bosque!

- ¿Qué?

El resto también se giraron, descubriendo así la horrible estampa que se podía apreciar desde la ventana: el bosque que había justo delante del castillo estaba siendo engullido por voraces llamas que, como poseídas, se elevaban metros y metros, arrasando así cada vez más con la vegetación y expandiéndose.

- ¡El bosque está ardiendo!

Inmediatamente, el inspector Megure comenzó a dar órdenes para apagar el incendio, o por lo menos cortarle el camino hacia el castillo. Además dieron la voz de alarma al resto de trabajadores y empleados, los cuales también se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a buscar cubos y mangueras por toda la casa.

Sin embargo, y pese al nuevo y aún más intenso alboroto que lo rodeaba, Heiji contemplaba absorto la fiereza de las llamas.

- Hattori, no hemos encontrado a Kazuha dentro del castillo –comenzó a decir gravemente Conan-¿y si ella?...

- El bosque… –lo interrumpió perplejo su amigo, sintiendo que un helado escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda. Él y su amigo habían pensado exactamente en lo mismo- ¡Tiene que estar en el bosque! –gritó mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección a la salida.

Tardaron apenas unos minutos en llegar hasta la entrada del bosque, el cual, como un ave, había quedado atrapado en aquella peculiar jaula de fuego. Allí se habían reunido todos para luchar contra el devastador incendio, el cual amenazaba con acercarse a los jardines y así al castillo. Por mucho que todos se esforzasen pasándose los cubos con agua y utilizando las mangueras, el fuego era mucho más fuerte e imposible de sofocar.

- ¿Pero cómo ha podido propagarse tan rápido? –preguntó Megure, mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

- No tengo ni idea –dijo Kogoro, contemplando cómo las llamas devoraban el bosque a tan solo unos metros de ellos-, pero está claro que ha de haber sido provoca… ¡Eh, Hattori¡HATTORI!

El muchacho, acompañado de Conan, había empapado su chamarra y se había echado un cubo de agua por encima, para luego correr hacia el incendio.

- ¡¿Pero qué tienen pensado hacer, meterse en el bosque?! –gritó escandalizado Kyoji Matsumara.

Alertados por la locura que veían que se proponían hacer el chico y el niño, varios policías agarraron a Heiji y lo inmovilizaron, mientras Kogoro atrapaba a Conan, antes de que ambos pudiesen llegar a la entrada del bosque.

- ¡Suéltenme! –exclamó furioso el joven, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No vas a entrar ahí si es lo que tienes pensado hacer! –le gritó Mouri, al cual le estaba costando más de lo esperado sujetar al infante- ¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?

- ¡Tengo que entrar, Kazuha está ahí dentro junto con Akio! –contestó Heiji desesperado.

- ¡¿Cómo¿Con el niño?

- ¡Suéltenme les he dicho!

- ¡Pero Hattori, aunque sea así no puedes entrar ahí –lo intentó convencer Megure-, no saldrías con!...

- ¡KAZUHA NO ESTÁ MUERTA! –rugió el joven, el cual no dudó ni un momento en golpear en la cara a Takagi, quien cayó en el suelo, y deshacerse violentamente de los otros dos policías.

- ¡Hattori, NO!

Sin embargo, Heiji los ignoró por completo y corrió decidido hacia el bosque. Detrás lo siguió, para horror de Kogoro, Ran.

- ¡Tenemos que buscar la manera de entrar! –dijo Ran, y justo en ese momento tuvieron que taparse la cara con los brazos porque una enorme lengua de fuego se había alzado ante ellos, como si les amenazara.

Por mucho que le doliese a ambos, era prácticamente imposible entrar en el bosque: todo era pasto de las llamas.

- No… ¡No¡No¡NO! –la impotencia se había apoderado de Heiji. En ese momento los policías fueron hasta él y lo inmovilizaron nuevamente- ¡Déjenme¡Kazuha! –la llamó desesperado- ¡KAZUHA!

- ¡Hattori, mira! –gritó entonces Ran, señalando hacia uno de los extremos del bosque, donde el incendio estaba menos alimentado y las llamas eran más débiles.

Nadie de los presentes tuvo el valor de admitir que lo que sus ojos contemplaban era realidad y no una alucinación causada por el sofocante calor. De entre las llamas surgió de repente una figura que, corriendo y evitando así que su ropa se quemara, consiguió traspasar el incendio y ser distinguida por todos: era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Kazuha, con un bulto entre los brazos.

- ¡Kazuha!

La muchacha dio unos pasos más, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Protegía contra su pecho al pequeño Akio, al que había tapado, además, con su bata. Inmediatamente corrieron hasta ellos para socorrerlos.

- Ran, el… niño… -murmuró la chica en medio de un ataque de tos, tendiéndole a Akio.

- ¡Rápido, hay que llamar a un médico! –ordenó Kogoro, dirigiéndose a las sirvientas.

Por sorprendente que pareciese, Kazuha y el niño tenían quemaduras, pero no tan graves como las que cualquiera habría esperado que sufrieran, teniendo en cuenta el enorme incendio al que acababan de sobrevivir. Sin embargo tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo, y la joven tenía manchada de sangre tanto su pijama como las manos y la cabeza.

- ¡Kazuha, qué te ha pasado! –le preguntó Heiji alarmado, que se arrodilló a su lado.

Ella lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta y tiró de él, acercando así su cara a la de él:

- He… Heiji… -comenzó a susurrar, mientras su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba rápidamente y jadeaba. La atacó otro ataque de tos, en medio del cual intentó hablarle con un hilo de voz- Ja… Jaque… Ma… te...

Ydicho aquello, sus párpados se cerraron y se desvaneció, siendo recogida a tiempo por los brazos de él.

- ¡KAZUHA!


	6. Mensaje bajo la copa

**Mensaje bajo la copa**

El humo la había poseído, se había adueñado de sus movimientos, de las sacudidas de su cuerpo y de aquella repentina incapacidad para poder caminar. En aquellos momentos no era más que el dictador de sus músculos, afincado bajo su piel, y el causante de que sus pulmones se hinchasen de todo menos de oxígeno puro. Morir ahogada por un asesino inalcanzable. ¿Era aquel acaso el final que ella tendría?

Levantó la cabeza para volver a examinar, quizá por lo que ella pronosticaba por última vez, el cadáver del ángel muerto. La sangre goteaba, ajena al incendio que más tarde carbonizaría todo el bosque, precipitándose sobre el charco que yacía bajo los pies del cuerpo. Había teñido de escarlata el vaporoso traje de la víctima, que colgada del árbol por algo que atrapaba sus muñecas, mantenía su mirada horrorizada perdida al frente. Cualquiera habría jurado, por la expresión desencajada de su rostro, que lo último que había visto al morir había sido un fantasma.

Quizás fuese así.

Y como título de aquel aterrador cuadro, escrito con la propia sangre de la víctima en el tronco del árbol, una palabra:

- "JaqueMate", eso fue lo último que murmuró antes de desfallecerse. Ha de haber alguna razón…

Heiji Hattori frunció el ceño sin despegar su mirada inquieta del esqueleto del bosque, reducido a cenizas. Desde la ventana de aquel dormitorio, transformado improvisadamente en la habitación de un hospital, los restos del incendio se mostraban más trágicos aún.

Como acababa de decir Conan, Kazuha no había dicho aquello antes de desmayarse por nada. Algo… debía de haber visto algo en el bosque del que había logrado escapar…

- La policía ya está investigando la zona, en cuanto encuentren cualquier cosa nos avisarán –comentó Kogoro, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Hasta entonces sólo nos queda esperar que Kazuha despierte y nos desvele esa incógnita. Voy a hablar con el inspector Megure, a ver si puedo ayudarles en algo. Hasta luego.

Y tras decir aquello, el detective desapareció. Conan miró a su amigo, que continuaba sin despegarse de la ventana. Llevaba así desde hacía más de una hora, y en silencio muchas más. Jamás había estado callado tanto tiempo…

- Deberías ir a desayunar por lo menos, Hattori –opinó Ran con preocupación.

- No te preocupes, no tengo hambre ni estoy cansado –respondió él, sorprendiéndoles al hablar-. Además, deberías bajar y esperar a que llegue el doctor.

- Buena idea. Le pediré también a los cocineros que te preparen algo para subírtelo a ésta habitación –se le ocurrió a la chica, que obedeció el consejo y salió de allí.

De aquella manera quedaron solos en el dormitorio la paciente y los dos jóvenes detectives. Fue en ese momento en el que el silencio casi se convirtió material y palpable, presenciándose como un invitado destacable en aquel lugar. Alguien consiguió echarlo de allí tras advertir el esbozo de una amarga sonrisa:

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

Heiji Hattori volvió a abrir los ojos y se molestó en contestar a su amigo:

- Solamente me acabo de dar cuenta.

- ¿Dar cuenta¿De algo sobre el caso?

Él negó con la cabeza y se volvió de brazos cruzados. Por unos instantes a Conan le pareció que el muchacho de Osaka aparentaba veinte años más y otros tantos de madurez. Aquella impresión consiguió ponerle la carne de gallina.

- Que va –contestó tranquilamente, apoyándose en la pared-, simplemente de que ha hecho falta un enorme incendio para que yo aprenda algo que valga la pena.

Conan no abrió la boca hasta que analizó sus palabras y comprendió que no entendía a lo que él se refería.

- ¿De qué hablas¿Qué es eso tan importante que has aprendido?

Entonces Heiji levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos:

- Que jamás debo dejar sin despedir a las personas que quiero.

Fue como si su frase tuviera la mágica capacidad de absorber el habla del niño. Aquel moreno, aquel impulsivo y salvaje detective había dicho algo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había conseguido apartarlo de la reflexión de los casos y centrarse en otra cosa.

Despedirse. Era una acción en la que muy pocas personas ponían atención. Nadie se paraba a pensar que cualquiera podía ser la última. La última despedida. El último abrazo. El último beso. El último "Quisiera volver a verte". La última oportunidad para confesar un "Te quiero". La despedida podía significar, quizás, la última esperanza, el último movimiento.

- Recuerdo que lo último que le dije a Kazuha fue que no me hacía falta para nada –interrumpió Heiji sus pensamientos-. ¿Y si no hubiera vuelto jamás del bosque? Ella habría muerto seguramente pensando que aquello era verdad…

- ¿Y lo es?

Heiji levantó una ceja. A veces las preguntas de su amigo conseguían trastocarlo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó decepcionado- ¡Claro que no! Me arrepiento mucho de haberle dicho aquello, tanto que cuando ella vuelva a abrir los ojos me avergonzaré profundamente al mirarla.

"Yo no me despedí de Ran antes de convertirme en Conan por culpa de aquella droga…" pensó el niño. En su caso, aquello se repetía día a día.

- Pero tienes la oportunidad de enmendar tu error gracias a Kazuha, que apostó su vida por que aquellas no fueran tus últimas palabras hacia ella –respondió Conan, mientras por su mente pasaba el iluminado rostro de Ran, cuando todas las mañanas lo saludaba con su acostumbrado "¡Buenos días Conan!".

Heiji afirmó con la cabeza, dándole la razón, y miró hacia la chica que yacía en la cama. Entonces todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado repentinamente.

- Ka… Kazuha…

Allí lo contemplaba ella, con los ojos entreabiertos y curvando sus labios en una endeble sonrisa, tan frágil que daba la impresión de que de un momento a otro se esfumaría. Rogó por que jamás la abandonase.

- No me importaría verte avergonzado –murmuró ella débilmente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando el doctor, siempre inseparable de su maletín, cerró la puerta tras él se sintió la persona más observaba del mundo, e incluso la más importante. Todos los presentes lo contemplaban expectantes, ansiando que sus labios dejaran escapar el estado de salud de los pacientes.

- La chica y el niño están bien, pese a las quemaduras y heridas sufridas –comenzó a desvelar-. Sin embargo respiraron mucho humo y aún tienen dificultades respiratorias, así que por precaución me quedaré en la casa, si no es inconveniente.

Yumi, la tía del niño, negó con seguridad.

- Por supuesto que no nos importa, no se preocupe –dijo.

- De acuerdo –el doctor continuó-. También les he obligado a guardar reposo y a que descansen, así que les pediría que por favor no molestasen a los pacientes.

- Sí, descuide.

- ¿Podríamos entrar para ver como están? –preguntó de repente Heiji, dando un paso hacia el médico.

"¿Has escuchado algo de lo que ha dicho el doctor?" pensó Conan, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Él lo observó detenidamente durante unos instantes, dubitativo. Luego se atrevió a contestar:

- De acuerdo, pero sólo un par de personas y por poco tiempo¿entendido?

Tras el incendio y cuando Kazuha y a Akio hubieron logrado escapar de éste se había tomado la decisión de no trasladarlos a un hospital debido a la lejanía de éste al castillo, el cual se encontraba muy apartado de la ciudad. Fue así como prefirieron llamar a un doctor, el cual tardó varias horas en llegar hasta allí. Indudablemente, había sido la mejor opción.

- ¡Heiji! –exclamó la muchacha cuando lo vio entrar en su habitación.

Él, acompañado por el inspector Megure y Conan, se acercaron a su cama.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor, gracias.

Parecía que la chica había recobrado algo de color y ya hablaba con más energía. Desde que había despertado la habían dejado descansar y había recibido los expertos cuidados del médico y de Ran, que hacía de improvisada enfermera. Akio también estaba siendo atendido por él en otra habitación, y se recuperaba favorablemente.

- ¿Y qué tal las quemaduras¿Te duelen todavía? –preguntó Heiji preocupado. La cogió repentinamente del brazo y comenzó a examinarlo, consiguiendo así ponerla colorada.

- ¡He-Heiji! –ella apartó el brazo enseguida- S-sí, tranquilo, el doctor me ha aplicado una pomada para curarlas.

- Oye, Kazuha, perdona que te molestemos –comenzó a decir el inspector Megure-, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes.

- ¿Qué… les ayude? –preguntó ella con temor.

- Sí. Debes contarnos qué vistes anoche en el bosque, antes de que éste se incendiara –dijo el muchacho.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida. Debía de haberlo esperado, Heiji no iba a abandonar un caso así ni en broma.

- Así que hacerme declarar mientras estoy en cama… Qué considerado por tu parte Heiji -sonrió irónica ella.

- ¡Boba, no digas eso! –contestó él avergonzado.

- Vaaale, déjalo –lo calló-. Les contaré todo, no se preocupen.

- Perfecto entonces –Heiji agarró la silla más cercana y se sentó en ella, dejando el respaldo por la parte delantera-. ¿Qué tal si empiezas contándonos por qué estabas allí?

- Estaba buscando a la madre de Akio, Miya, junto con él –contestó ella-. El niño había venido hasta nuestro dormitorio y me había pedido que lo ayudase.

- ¿Recurrió a ti? –preguntó Conan.

- Sí. Me contó que su madre jamás lo había dejado sin despedir antes de él irse a la cama, por eso se asustó. Por lo visto ese es el único momento en el día en el que ellos pueden verse, al menos desde hace tres meses…

- ¿Qué ocurrió hace tres meses para que esto fuese así? –cuestionó Megure.

- Desapareció su abuelo, Genjo Matsumara –respondió Heiji.

Los otros dos lo miraron a él y luego a Kazuha, quien corroboró aquello:

- Sí. Si se fijan bien podrán ver un enorme retrato suyo en la entrada del castillo.

"Ah, aquel cuadro…" recordó Conan. No pasaba fácilmente desapercibido, pues sus dimensiones y la mirada del imponente Genjo Matsumara parecían obligar a todos los visitantes a contemplarlo antes de adentrarse en el castillo. Por lo visto en aquella imagen, el abuelo de Akio daba la impresión de ser un hombre de complexión fuerte y gran vitalidad, aunque también llegaba a transmitir cierto temor a causa de su expresión endurecida. Además no ayudaba demasiado el echo de que se pareciese a su recién difunto hijo Zenko, quien no se había muy buena fama sobre los que siempre estaban con él…

- Desde entonces –continuó Kazuha- el padre de Akio, Zenko Matsumara, comenzó a poner normas muy estrictas en el castillo. Entre ellas estaba la de no permitir salir de su habitación al niño.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que Akio no sale de allí desde hace tres meses?

- Así es –contestó ella tristemente-. Anoche, cuando fue a buscarme, fue la primera vez en todo aquel tiempo. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí: el niño jamás en su vida ha salido del castillo, nunca ha visto nada más que este lugar. Su difunto padre no lo permitió. Su única compañía ha sido aquel piano de cola con el que pasa horas y horas.

- ¿Pero por qué razón su padre…? –comenzó a preguntar Conan, espeluznado.

- Nadie lo sabe, ni si quiera Akio –lo interrumpió ella.

- Sin embargo todos los que conocían a Zenko Matsumara coincidían en que era una persona complicada, hosca y fría. No demostraba cariño a nadie, ni si quiera a su familia según nos han contado los trabajadores del castillo –desveló el inspector.

- Además está ese ajedrez que se supone que pertenece a Akio, pero que su padre antes de morir pretendía vender¿no?

- Exacto. Era una herencia de su abuelo desaparecido, Genjo –recordó Conan.

- Dinos Kazuha¿por qué fueron al bosque? –continuó preguntando Heiji.

- Nos adentramos en él cuando descubrimos aquella figura… -era consciente de que lo que iba a contar iba a ser incomprensible, pero aún así estaba decidida a desvelar todo, por inverosímil que sonase- Vimos como, desde una de las torres del castillo, saltaba una persona vestida de blanco. Sin embargo, como por arte de magia, ésta voló y desapareció en el bosque.

- ¿¡Cómo?!

- ¡Eso es imposible¿Cómo podía volar¿Te estás quedando con nosotros?

- ¡Te juro que es verdad Heiji¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!

- Tiene que haber alguna explicación… -opinó Conan mientras se acariciaba el mentón pensativo.

- Así que al ver aquello decidieron seguirlo y meterse en el bosque¿verdad?

- Sí, Akio me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta allí.

- ¿Y bien¿Qué encontraron en el bosque¿A ese tal "Superman"? –le preguntó Heiji con aquella mirada burlesca que a ella tanto la incomodaba.

- Idiota, esto no tiene ninguna gracia –le contestó la joven secamente, que aunque el comentario de Heiji había sido bromista (como de costumbre) se lo había tomado peor de lo esperado.

Él frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no dijo nada. ¿Por qué Kazuha le había contestado así? Entonces se fijó en los brazos de la muchacha: estaba temblando.

- O-oye¿qué te pasa¿Tan mal te sentó?

De repente ella se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente:

- ¡No consigo olvidarla! –gimió. Al otro lado de sus manos su voz había sonado aterrada.

- ¿Olvidar el qué, Kazuha¿Algo que viste allí?

Entonces los dedos que ocultaban sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, dejándola ver.

- ¿A-aún no han ido al bosque? –preguntó sorprendida.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El olor a quemado no era lo único que conseguía convertir aquel bosque en un lugar indeseable.

- Es terrible –murmuró Conan.

Dio un paso más y las cenizas ascendieron y sobrevolaron el suelo, como si de pronto hubieran recobrado vida propia y deseasen decirles algo. A su alrededor solamente quedaban los esqueletos de los árboles y los restos del incendio que había arrebatado la vida a aquel lugar. Apenas una hora antes de que Kazuha hubiese despertado habían conseguido sofocar el fuego tras varias horas de lucha contra él y evitar que así llegase al castillo.

- Los bomberos tardaron demasiado, y no los culpo: llegar hasta aquí es muy complicado –opinó Kogoro contemplando a su alrededor.

- ¡Inspector Megure! –gritó uno de los policías unos metros más adelante- ¡Corra, hemos encontrado algo!

Todos los policías y los detectives se dirigieron al lugar desde el que se les llamaba, sintiendo por desgracia una terrible sospecha que unos segundos después se hizo realidad: a los pies de uno de los árboles, tirado en el suelo, se hallaba el cuerpo calcinado de una persona en aquellos momentos irreconocible.

- ¡Dios mío! –el ayudante del inspector, Takagi, se tapó la nariz con las manos.

- Así que a esto se refería Kazuha… -murmuró Heiji, sobrecogido.

Enseguida los investigadores procedieron a analizar el cadáver y a buscar pruebas que, milagrosamente, no hubiera devorado el fuego. Sin embargo no encontrarían demasiado…

- Inspector¿es posible que sea…? –comenzó a preguntarle Kogoro, sin despegar la vista del desagradable descubrimiento.

- ¿La desaparecida Miya Matsumara? Cada vez tengo menos dudas de que sea ella –contestó.

- Kazuha nos contó que había descubierto un cadáver, pero no logró reconocerlo por culpa de la poca iluminación –contó Heiji-. Seguramente tenga razón, inspector Megure.

Conan caminó hacia el cuerpo y lo examinó más de cerca. Estaba tirado de una manera muy extraña, como si en vez de llevarlo hasta allí y colocarlo hubiese caído desde…

- … ¡el cielo! –exclamó sorprendido, mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué descubriste Kudo? –le preguntó su amigo, acercándose a él interesado.

- ¿No te parece raro? Kazuha nos contó que había visto el cadáver colgado del árbol, no en el suelo…

Heiji se agachó al lado de la víctima y observó atentamente sus muñecas.

- ¿Y si lo que la tenía colgada podía desaparecerse fácilmente? –sugirió.

- ¿Cuerdas?

- Algo así… En ese caso es posible que el fuego las eliminara y el cadáver cayese así en el suelo de esta manera. Luego sus músculos se engarrotarían como está ahora a causa del incendio –comentó, indicando la posición fetal en la que estaba.

- Sí, seguramente así serí… -Conan enmudeció y frunció el ceño, deteniéndose en contemplar la cabeza de la víctima- ¿Qué es eso que brilla¿Un pendiente?

- ¿Eh? A ver…

El niño no se había equivocado: en una de las orejas de la mujer descubrieron un pendiente de oro con un brillante incrustado. Sin embargo no encontraron su pareja…

- Puede que no lo llevara puesto…

- ¿Tu crees? Yo más bien estoy por pensar que se le pudo haber caído –respondió Conan.

- ¿Cuando cayó del árbol?

Los dos detectives lo observaron atentamente, mientras sus miradas pensativas se deslizaban por sus ramas retorcidas y carbonizadas.

- Oye, Hattori, cógeme en brazos y levántame, quiero ver una cosa –le pidió el niño.

Su amigo obedeció y lo elevó unos metros, quedando por encima de él.

- ¿Ves algo?

- No se puede encontrar tan fácilmente, pero me parece que hay unas marcas en una de las ramas, como unos cortes…

- ¿Algo más?

- Espera que mire mejor…

- ¡Oye tío, que aunque seas un niño ya empiezas a pesar lo suyo! –se quejó el chico.

- Vale, está bien, bájame entonces.

El niño volvió a pisar el suelo, mientras el otro se masajeaba los cansados brazos.

- Estás hecho un debilucho Hattori –lo molestó.

- ¡Bah, cállate! Qué fácil es decirlo cuando mides poco más de un metro –contestó enfadado el muchacho.

- ¿Y bien¿A qué se debió su muerte?

Conan y Heiji se giraron para mirar a Kogoro y al inspector, que charlaban con uno de los investigadores.

- A primera vista nos atrevemos a determinar que la causa de su muerte fue un disparo en el corazón, aunque no podremos corroborarlo hasta que se le haya sido hecha la autopsia al cadáver –contestó la investigadora.

- ¿Algo más¿Han conseguido rescatar pistas? –preguntó esperanzado el inspector.

- Muy pocas, el fuego acabó con todo. Sin embargo hemos encontrado algo que puede ser importante para el caso… -la investigadora sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsa y se la tendió a su superior- Lo sacamos del cuerpo de la víctima…

Tanto el detective como el inspector abrieron mucho los ojos, asombrados por tal hallazgo:

- ¡Pero si esto es…!

- La reina blanca de un ajedrez –corroboró ella.

- ¿Y estaba dentro de la víctima?

- Así es: logramos sacársela de la herida por la que entró la bala, alguien la había colocado ahí a la fuerza, seguramente tras fallecer ella.

Todos volvieron a mirar la alargada ficha, en aquellos momentos teñida de un extraño color oscuro, seguramente sangre seca… Alguno… Tenía que tener algún significado…

- Esa ficha no es lo único extraño.

- ¿Aún hay más?

- Sí. En el tronco del árbol hemos conseguido analizar restos de sangre –informó la mujer.

- Ya¿pero qué tiene eso de extraño? –preguntó Kogoro elevando una ceja- Es normal que se encontrara sangre, la mataron de un disparo¿no?

- El mensaje del asesino –dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Al darse la vuelta descubrieron al joven Hattori, que caminaba hacia ellos con aquella seguridad y firmeza que le había caracterizado desde siempre.

- ¿Mensaje? –repitió el inspector.

- Sí, Kazuha nos contó que cuando descubrió el cadáver había alcanzado a ver una palabra escrita con sangre en el tronco del árbol –contó Conan.

- "JaqueMate" –finalizó Heiji. Luego se dirigió hacia la investigadora-. Dígame¿la sangre fue encontrada cerca de la copa, justo antes del lugar donde nacen todas las ramas?

- Exacto –respondió ella-, pero ¿cómo sabes tú…?

- Por el fuego –el chico señaló hacia el árbol-. Las llamas no alcanzaron a quemar la copa del árbol, por lo menos no del todo. La zona más baja, obviamente, quedó más afectada. Seguramente el asesino escribió aquella palabra tan arriba para que el mensaje no desapareciese del todo con el incendio: si se fijan bien podrán ver que aún queda parte de la palabra. Por lo tanto tuvo todo calculado.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que el asesino esperaba que descubriésemos el mensaje? –preguntó el inspector, cada vez más sorprendido por los giros que estaban tomando la investigación.

- No solo eso –corrigió Heiji-: el asesino quiso decirnos algo con él, y también con la ficha de ajedrez.

- ¡Un… un momento! –gritó Kogoro haciendo aspavientos con los brazos- ¡Eso no tendría ningún sentido! El JaqueMate se dice cuando el rey es derrotado en el juego¡pero en este caso la ficha encontrada es la reina!

El muchacho cogió la bolsa que portaba la tan inesperada pista y la contempló en silencio, mientras su mirada acariciaba la oscura superficie de la reina. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro segundos después:

- Quizá ahora hayan cambiado las reglas del juego.

Los demás parpadearon sin entender a lo que se refería.

- Tome inspector Megure, voy a ver que tal se encuentra Kazuha –se excusó a la vez que le devolvía la bolsa-. Vamos Conan, los niños de tu edad no pueden pasar tanto tiempo sin comer.

- Pe-pero… -no le dio tiempo a protestar, porque sin previo aviso su amigo lo había cogido en brazos y puesto sobre sus hombros, cargándolo a caballito- ¡Ah, Heiji-Kun!

Durante varios minutos el joven lo cabalgó dentro del bosque, ignorando completamente las quejas del niño, que por mucho que pataleaba no conseguía que lo bajase.

- ¡Oye, ya déjame Hattori¡Como sigas sin hacerme caso te voy a disparar con mi reloj!

- Shh, calla –le pidió.

- ¿Qué pretendes, darme de comer tú o qué¿¡Te recuerdo la edad que ten…¡AH!

Heiji lo había agarrado de su camiseta y lo había dejado bruscamente sobre el suelo.

- ¡Avisa cuando hagas esas cosas, imbécil!

- Disculpa Kudo, pero teníamos que alejarnos de la policía –alegó él.

- ¿Cómo¿Y como esperas que averigüemos más sobre…? –de repente dejó de hablar: acababa de comprender lo que se proponía hacer el detective de Osaka- Espera un momento… Si nos alejaste de los policías es que no quieres que te vean hacer algo¿no es así?

El otro rió y se agachó a su altura.

- Me has cogido –dijo golpeándole cariñosamente la frente con el puño-, pero tampoco quiero que te descubran a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Escucha: yo voy a ir a la torre desde donde se supone que Kazuha y Akio vieron caer aquella persona que luego "voló" hasta aquí. Puede que allí encuentre algunas pistas que nos puedan ayudar con todo esto.

- No es mala idea. En ese caso yo me quedaré buscando por el bosque. Con suerte hallaré el otro pendiente de Miya Matsumara –se ofreció Conan.

- Genial. Nos vemos luego entonces –sonrió Hattori, incorporándose y comenzando a correr hacia el castillo-¡que tengas suerte Kudo!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras la oscuridad se iba afincando sobre el cementerio vegetal las pequeñas manos del niño, en compañía únicamente de su reloj-linterna, continuaban rebuscando entre las cenizas del suelo. Seguramente le habría tocado la peor parte: aquel desgraciado de Heiji por lo menos no acabaría tan sucio y maloliente.

Llevaba concentrado en su búsqueda ya mucho tiempo, pero ni si quiera se había molestado en calcularlo: le bastaba con ver que ya era casi de noche. A medida que recorría más y más espacio se convencía a sí mismo de que sería imposible encontrar un pendiente él solo, por mucho que brillase.

Algo húmedo cayó sobre su nariz. Temiendo lo peor miró hacia arriba.

- Maldita sea, y ahora empieza a llover –se lamentó malhumorado.

Cansado se tomó un respiro y reposó sobre sus rodillas, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el brazo. Ni si quiera se molestó en cubrirse de la lluvia, que poco a poco iba aterrizando sobre el bosque con más fuerza.

La desaparición de aquel pendiente no era su única preocupación: sentía que el caso no avanzaba de ninguna manera y que cualquier pista era insuficiente. Además, aún había muchos cabos por atar, como por ejemplo el paradero de la silla de minusválidos del señor Matsumara o el significado de la palabra "JaqueMate" relacionado con las fichas del ajedrez. Por una vez en su vida el tío Mouri había dicho algo lógico al referirse a aquella cuestión, pero quizás Heiji también tuviera razón: a lo mejor para el asesino aquella palabra guardaba un significado mucho más profundo que el que se le daba cuando se utilizaba en el juego.

Además había otro asunto que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad¿qué era de Kaito Kid¿Acaso el castillo se lo había tragado? Desde el descubrimiento del cadáver del señor Matsumara no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, lo cual lo hacía sospechar que el ladrón estuviera más cerca de lo que todos esperaban…

De pronto un sonido escapó de entre la oscuridad. Desconfiado, y ante todo alerta, el niño se puso en pie y se giró, preparando el lanzador de dardos somníferos de su reloj.

- ¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó amenazante, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo lentamente.

De repente alguien lo empujó contra el suelo por la espalda, agarró su reloj y lo tiró lejos, dejando a Conan indefenso. Luego lo inmovilizó tan fuerte que por mucho que se sacudiese y luchase no lograba moverse lo más mínimo ni liberarse.

- ¡Suéltame! –gritó furioso, forcejeando en vano.

La mano de la otra persona, irreconocible a causa de la nula iluminación que había allí, agarró el cuello del niño.

- Ayúdame… -imploró sobre él, algo que lo dejó estupefacto.

Entonces Conan abrió los ojos de par en par: acababa de reconocer a su atacante.

Era ni más ni menos que el jugador de aquella partida.

**Nota del autor:**

_Bueno¿les ha gustado? Eso espero, cada vez me cuesta más u.uU…Como ya ven la famosa palabrita de Kazu era por algo n.n_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que, capítulo tras capítulo, me apoyan con este fic n.n_

_**Ammiel:** si tu envidias mi suspenso yo envidio ese don que tienes para emocionarme con tus fics, en serio, lo tuyo sí que es un don, estoy deseando que publiques algo más (ojitos de corderito degollado XD)_

_**Jen-neechan:** otra fan de kazu y heiji??? Qué bien, poco a poco somos más, jajaja! Yo los adoro! Siento la tardanza con este capi u.u, aunque espero que éste no te haya defraudado ;·)_

_**kio ling:** espero leer pronto otro fic tuyo, a ver si, como dices, lo comienzas tras las vacaciones n.n (aunque yo soy de las que aprovechan las vacaciones para escribir XDD, es cuando más tiempo tengo)_

_**sakura-shinichiyran:** qué gusto verte (leerte, vamos XXD)! Cuando leí tu reviews me puse colorada, y la verdad, has conseguido que reflexione mucho sobre este caso, pues me está costando mucho. Cuando estaba de vacaciones con mis amigos y me descubrieron escribiendo como una loca en la cocina pensaron que estaba chiflada (no se equivocan demasiado… XD), pero estaba revisando las pistas del caso, jajaja n.nU_

_**shinichi-love-ran:** a ver qué te parece este capi, prometo que no abandonaré el fic n.n Yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo la discusión de Heiji y Kazu, espero profundizar más en ellos próximamente (también estoy escribiendo una serie de shots que cuando lleve más adelantada la iré publicando ;·) )_

_**lena haruno:** me alegra que te alegre como escribo, en serio n.n, y gracias por la suerte deseada en los exámenes, al final salieron muy bien. A veces pienso que el título de este fic debería ser algo relacionado con el ajedrez, pero si le he puesto "Pacto de lobos" es por una razón que tendrá que ver con la resolución :P_

_**Isabel:** juas, gracias, espero no demorarme tanto XD_

_En fin, creo que no me dejo a nadie XD_

_La resolución de este caso está ya muy cerca, al igual que su final. La verdad, esto de los casos es super complicado u.u, pero cuando releo lo escrito me quedo a gusto n.n _

_Gente, un gran abrazos a todos y hasta la próxima!_


	7. Al otro lado de la estantería

**Al otro lado de la estantería**

Con el ceño fruncido su rostro se acercó aún más al muro de piedra con la que había sido construida la torre. Esperar a que las pistas apareciesen solas no era su filosofía a seguir, así que Heiji Hattori siempre había sido conocido por rebuscar y rascar sobre aquellas verdades que todos creían desaparecidas. Al fin al cabo, aquella era en definitiva, la labor de un detective.

Levantó la cabeza para extender su mirada sobre el bosque calcinado. Desde aquella torre, supuestamente y según Kazuha, había caído el "ángel" del que le había hablado tanto. Pero había tres aspectos que lo hacían pensar que aquello no era más que un planificado montaje del asesino: 1º: los ángeles no existían; 2º: de existir no tendría sentido que aquel en concreto volase de allí hasta el bosque; y 3º: Kazuha era una idiota y se creía cualquier cosa.

- Boba –masculló en voz baja, como si temiese que la chica apareciese por detrás y lo lanzase de la torre.

En todo caso, aquello debía de haber sido una ilusión, seguramente ideada para cometer el asesinato de la señora Miya Matsumara. Comenzando a hartarse de tantos cabos suelto intentó recopilar toda la información en su mente y relacionarla: tenía claro que las marcas en el árbol donde había sido encontrada la víctima no habían aparecido allí por nada, y de hallar marcas similares en la torre la línea entre el suceso del ángel y del asesinato se estrecharía. Sin embargo, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí analizando cada rincón de la torre no había descubierto nada.

Rendido se dio la vuelta con la idea de regresar donde su amigo Kudo, pero cuando comenzó a caminar escuchó un extraño sonido junto con sus pisadas. Parecía un ruido metálico, de algo al chocar contra el suelo…

- _¡Idiota, la profesa se ha vuelto a dar cuenta de que llegaste tarde_ –recordó decir a una irritante Kazuha hacía un par de años.

- _¡Pero no lo entiendo¿Cómo me descubrió? Entré sigilosamente por el final de la clase, mientras ella me daba la espalda al escribir en la pizarra_ –había contestado él cruzándose de brazos, deseando que no acabara aquel descanso para no tener que volver a verse las caras con la enojada profesora.

- _Quizás fuera por el ruido…_

_- ¡Boba, iba de puntillas!_

_- ¡Pero se te escuchaba, y más aún cuando todos estábamos en silencio! Se oía un "crac", "crac" cuando caminabas_ –había dicho pensativa-. _¿Serán tus zapatos muy escandalosos?_

- _Hasta ayer no los eran…_ -Heiji entonces se había quitado uno de ellos y había descubierto al causante de su castigo- _Esto es…_

_- ¡Una chincheta¡Tenías una chincheta clavada en la punta de los zapatos!_ –había exclamado ella, riendo.

"¿Una chincheta?" pensó Heiji. Enseguida levantó su pierna derecha. No, no era aquello lo que tenía clavado a sus zapatillas, era algo más brillante…

- El pendiente… –murmuró asombrado- Eso quiere decir que Miya estuvo aquí, pero ¿cómo…?

Como motivado por un impulso miró hacia arriba, justo hacia el umbral de madera de la puerta que daba acceso a la torre. Desde donde él estaba no se podía ver bien, pero aún así se lograba distinguir un pequeño agujerito en la madera y dos marcas, similares a cortes. Entonces sonrió: aquella pista no era más que un mensaje de la difunta.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó alguien tras él.

Heiji se volvió y descubrió al cuñado de la víctima, Ryoji Matsumara. Borrándose de su rostro todo asomo de triunfo lo enfrentó:

- No creo que se pueda ver nada simpático desde aquí arriba.

Ryoji torció la boca y se acercó hacia el joven. Vestía un traje negro y llevaba en la mano un pañuelo con el cual se secó la frente.

- Por su puesto que no, detective, pero también sé que no veo alucinaciones –contestó con desdén.

- ¿Está seguro? –preguntó pícaramente- Últimamente todos aquí las ven, y parece que eso podría convenirle al asesino.

Mantuvieron sus gélidas miradas unos segundos y a continuación volvieron a romper el silencio:

- ¿Convenirle¿Cree en los asesinos invisibles, Hattori?

- Claro que no, nunca he creído en la magia… -respondió el chico, mientras el hombre se asomaba a la torre y contemplaba el paisaje devastado- Ni en los ángeles¿y usted?

- ¿Qué quiere de mí? –preguntó de repente Ryoji, girándose visiblemente molesto- Vaya al grano y deje de lanzarme indirectas.

- ¿Dónde estaba anoche cuando su cuñada fue asesinada?

- ¿Qué¿Sospecha de mí?

- ¿Se lo tengo que dejar más claro?

- Para su información, señor detective, estaba buscando a Miya como el resto.

- ¿Y puede probarlo?

- Dudo que nadie más buscase en la bodega del castillo, aunque mi madre me vio entrar allí poco antes de comenzar el incendio. Puede preguntarle a ella si no se fía.

Heiji no dijo nada más, aquello le bastaba como coartada. Emprendió nuevamente su camino hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo a tiempo para hacer una última pregunta:

- Señor Ryoji…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No llevaba ayer ese mismo traje?

El hombre lo miró y sonrió tristemente:

- ¿Acaso no tengo razones más que suficientes para estar de luto?

* * *

Silenciado por sus propios pensamientos y meditaciones, el detective de Osaka examinó el andar lento pero decidido de la anciana mujer, que apoyada por su bastón se alejaba por el pasillo. Había sido un interrogatorio de lo más corto, reducido a apenas un par de minutos: Wazuka Matsumara había demostrado tener las cosas claras y no ser una mujer vacilante.

- Sí, yo vi a mi hijo Ryoji entrar a la bodega poco antes del incendio, después de aquello no volvimos a encontrarnos hasta esta mañana en el desayuno –había explicado sin despegar su fría mirada de los ojos de Heiji.

"Esta vieja consigue probar la coartada de Ryoji" se lamentó mientras la veía alejarse, sintiendo que aquel caso cada vez se le iba más de las manos. De repente, unos pasos apresurados consiguieron distraerlo de sus reflexiones. Se volvió rápidamente y descubrió un poco más debajo de su cintura una mata de pelo corriendo y pasándolo de largo.

- ¡Ey, un momento¡Echa el freno! –ordenó, cogiendo al niño del cuello de su camiseta y levantándolo al aire.

- ¡Suéltame! –exigió Conan pataleando.

- Oye¿quieres decirme por qué vas con tanta…? –entonces el joven recayó en algo y lo acercó a su cara, cual muñeco de trapo- ¿Por qué estás tan sucio?... ¡Un momento¿Eso de tu mejilla es sangre?

- ¡Que me sueltes te he dicho!

Heiji obedeció y lo dejó nuevamente en el suelo. Luego se agachó a su altura y se atrevió a preguntarle:

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Es una larga historia, no tengo tiempo de contártela ahora –dijo, y salió corriendo de allí.

- ¡Eh, Kudo¡Espera! –le pidió, incorporándose y siguiéndole.

Ambos doblaron hacia la derecha y se encontraron de frente con la única puerta que allí quedaba, casi escondida por la poca luminosidad que se le había dejado a aquella parte del castillo.

- Oye, espera¿no es esta la…?

Sin embargo, Conan no dejó finalizar la frase de su amigo. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pesada llave de hierro, diferente a las del resto de habitaciones, y abrió. Cuando los dos entraron, el niño cerró nuevamente la puerta con llave, mientras el otro contemplaba absorto su alrededor.

- ¿La… biblioteca? –murmuró extrañado.

- ¿Sorprendido? –preguntó Conan, mientras le dedicaba una misteriosa y audaz sonrisa- Deberías tener cuidado, dicen que está maldita –añadió burlón.

No era para menos: aquella era la biblioteca más grande que Heiji había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar en su vida. Se extendía ante ellos, como pavoneándose de sus dimensiones, extendiendo en círculo sus inmensas estanterías a reventar de libros alrededor de una enorme mesa de roble. Sobre ésta había un par de lámparas de aceite que no dudaron en utilizar. Cuando las encendieron con el mechero que había traído Conan sus pequeñas llamas comenzaron a parpadear débilmente, consiguiendo así envolver aquel lugar de una atmósfera arcana y misteriosa.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –cuestionó Heiji, mientras cogía una de las lámparas- No, es más¿por qué tienes tú una llave de este sitio?

- Eso también te lo explicaré luego, ahora ayúdame a buscar –respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa y sacaba de otro de sus bolsillos una navaja.

- ¿Buscar? Pero ¿el qué?

- De momento cualquier cosa que no sea común en una biblioteca –dijo, sin él mismo tener demasiado claro lo que debía encontrar.

Sin poner mucho asunto a lo que le acababa de decir, Heiji decidió subir las escaleras laterales que le conducían a una segunda planta repleta de más estanterías. Leyó los lomos de los libros, sin entender muy bien qué se suponía que era anormal en un lugar como aquel. Libros y más libros… ¿qué otra cosa iba a encontrar?

- Ah, qué interesante –comentó cogiendo uno de ellos-: "El camino de la espada"… Este libro sobre kendo no me iría nada mal.

- Deja de leer, en cualquier momento podrían entrar aquí y encontrarnos –le regañó el niño.

Heiji le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero no replicó. Elevó el brazo para devolver el libro a su sitio, pero de repente se quedó parado. Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a sacar más libros y a tirarlos en el suelo, frenético y movido por la una incontrolable curiosidad.

- Vaya, esto explica lo que decía el señor Okubo… -se alegró Conan mientras recordaba al coleccionista de antigüedades y examinaba su afortunado hallazgo. Guardó en una servilleta la pequeña llave de oro que acababa de descubrir dentro de una de las patas de la enorme mesa y se levantó- Ey, Hattori, por fin tengo algo.

- No eres el único –escuchó que le decía su compañero desde arriba.

Conan subió las escaleras corriendo y se quedó paralizado en el último peldaño, mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello que veía era real.

- No… puede ser… -murmuró estupefacto.

- Créelo, llevo ya un rato quitando libros –respondió Heiji-. Por cierto, qué curioso que los que yo he quitado sean los únicos que no tenían polvo¿no?

Dentro de la estantería ahora vacía por el muchacho se podía diferenciar claramente una pequeña puerta de hierro, con grabados vegetales. Tras observar unos segundos su cerradura, Conan sacó la llave de oro con la que acababa de dar y la introdujo en esta para abrir. Su chirrido pareció sentenciar la verdad que había al otro lado.

- ¡Hombre, mira tú por donde! –exclamó sonriendo Heiji, agachándose y extendiendo su lámpara para ver mejor- Por fin encontraste tu condenada silla… Ya se te habrá quitado la pataleta¿verdad?

Conan le devolvió la confidencial y triunfal mirada:

- Sin duda, y también la incógnita sobre el culpable.

- Sí, parece que esta biblioteca no solamente lleva hacia la sabiduría…

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

_Por fin ya escribí continuación xDDD, un poco más corta que las demás, pero es que a la historia ya le queda poquito n.n __En el próximo ya comienza la resolución, así que ya todas las pistas las he lanzado: a hacer hipótesis se ha dicho xDDD_

_Hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por "leerme"n.n!_


	8. Resurrección

**Resurrección**

En un principio, cuando aún a Heiji ni si quiera le había cambiado la voz, el nerviosismo y la inquietud la apoderaban y paralizaban en el mismo lugar, haciéndola incapaz de moverse, de actuar, de pensar. Solamente deseando vivir, conocer, contemplar, disfrutar el instante. Sin embargo, y con el paso de los años, terminó por concluir su propia teoría: si Heiji reunía a un grupo de personas solamente podía ser por dos razones:

1ª Se proponía dar la resolución de un caso.

2ª Su intención era celebrarle un cumpleaños sorpresa.

Visto lo visto, y conociéndole mejor a base de ironías e "idiotas" dirigidas hacia ella acabó por concluir que el muchacho no era tan detallista como para destacarse por la segunda opción.

- Heiji va a resolver el caso.

Ran la miró sorprendida al escucharla decir aquello como un autómata.

- ¿Cómo?

- Heiji ya sabe quién es el asesino.

Ran mantuvo su mirada sobre su rostro decidido, y luego observó con atención al resto de personas que con ellas se encontraban esperando en el pasillo, ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación donde había fallecido Zenko: Yumi, Kyoji y Wazuka Matsumara y el coleccionista de antigüedades Settan Okubo. Alguno, alguno de ellos era el culpable de la muerte de dos de los miembros de aquella familia y de todo lo ocurrido en aquellos días… Además de ellos los acompañaban la policía, el inspector Megure y Takagi, expectantes por el espectáculo que los detectives les tendrían preparado para los próximos minutos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando así al descubierto a un chiquillo gafotas, que con una sonrisa cargada de emoción les invitó a entrar.

- Conan¿por qué está tan oscuro aquí? –preguntó Ran, intrigada.

- La luz tenue nos ayuda a concentrarnos en la batalla –se atrevió a contestar alguien, a quien únicamente iluminaban las velas de un candelabro que reposaba sobre la mesa-, a ocultarnos tras el velo de la oscuridad para así por fin…

Todos contemplaron expectantes el tablero sobre el que Heiji Hattori y el señor Kogoro Mouri lidiaban una silenciosa guerra de ajedrez. El muchacho derribó con su alfil el rey rojo de su contrincante y finalizó sus palabras:

-… dar muerte a nuestro adversario.

Aquella presentación robó el aliento de todos los presentes, de quienes únicamente se atrevió luego a hablar el inspector Megure.

- ¿Se puede saber quién demonios les ha dado permiso para utilizar el ajedrez de El Sabio? –preguntó furioso.

- Tranquilo inspector Megure, ésta es solo una réplica barata –desveló Kogoro, el cual les daba la espalda al estar sentado frente al chico de Osaka y no se movía-, el verdadero ajedrez lo guarda Yumi Matsumara, le pedimos que lo confiscara por el momento¿verdad señorita?

La aludida asintió segura, pero no añadió nada más.

Ran examinó la postura de su padre. Lo había visto así en otras muchas ocasiones, y fácilmente lograba pronosticar lo que ello quería decir. Era una experta en reconocer a Kogoro cuando entraba en su extraordinario sueño:

- Papá¿no será que al fin han descubierto quién es el asesino?

- No solamente eso, Ran, sino que también nos hemos convertido en adivinos y sabemos qué ocurrirá cuando destapemos toda la verdad. Para empezar, echaremos en falta algo muy importante… –contestó el hombre-. Pero dejémonos de cháchara y vayamos al grano: la terrible incógnita que nos ha mantenido en vela todas estas noches: quién es el culpable del asesinato del señor Matsumara en esta misma habitación.

Todos miraron hacia el armario donde había sido hallado el cuerpo ensangrentado de la víctima unas noches atrás. Aún eran incapaces de borrar aquella terrible imagen de sus cabezas.

- Como todos sabrán a estas alturas, Zenko Matsumara falleció a causa de un supuesto disparo en la cabeza y fue esposado en el particular escenario del crimen –recordó Kogoro-. El ajedrez que él mismo vigilaba no desapareció, aunque sí una ficha clave para el juego: nada más y nada menos que el imponente Rey Rojo, que luego aparecería en la boca de la víctima.

- ¿Cree que la ficha es la clave para resolver el crimen? –preguntó el inspector, esperanzado.

- Quizás no sea tan importante como todos en un primer momento pensamos –respondió quedamente.

- Aunque tenga un mensaje oculto, no explica la muerte de Zenko –continuó Heiji-. Detengámonos más bien en la bala invisible…

- ¿Bala… invisible? –murmuró intrigado Kyoji, quien luego le dedicó una desdeñosa mueca- ¿Es acaso otra manera de hacer más interesante su espectáculo, detective Hattori?

- Ni mucho menos, señor –dijo el muchacho, enviándole una fría mirada por encima de la mesa-. Sólo bautizo la raíz de todo este engaño: una de las dos balas que llevaron hasta la muerte a Zenko.

- ¿Cómo?

Claramente, el comentario del chico había causado tanto impacto como las balas en cuestión.

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¡Pero el señor Matsumara falleció de un solo disparo! –se atrevió a intervenir Settan Okubo.

- Eso es lo que pensaría cualquier persona sin grandes conocimientos de anatomía humana: la bala atraviesa la cabeza, la víctima muere y fin de la historia. Sin embargo no siempre ocurre así, como en este caso: las balas han quedado dentro del cráneo, no llegando a salir de éste. Todos en un principio hemos creído que había sido al contrario, y que las dos heridas que había en la cabeza del señor Matsumara habían sido causadas por la entrada y salida de una sola bala, o al menos eso es lo que querían que pensáramos…

- ¿Querían? –Takagi abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡U-un momento¿Están queriendo decir entonces que…?

- Existe más de un culpable –solucionó Heiji, mientras de su mirada escapaba un usual brillo de seguridad. Su público comenzó a murmurar y a comentar el inesperado descubrimiento, pero sus voces se apagaron cuando el joven continuó su explicación-. Fue el propio Zenko Matsumara el que se ofreció a cuidar el ajedrez que Kaito Kid había amenazado con robar, por lo que sus asesinos debían de conocerlo bastante bien como para preparar el crimen antes de que la propia víctima tomase aquella decisión.

- Por lo tanto, tenían ya sus movimientos premeditados, y sabían exactamente qué pasos llevar a cabo para acabar con su vida -lo siguió Kogoro-. En primer lugar, debían de hacer pensar al resto de los habitantes del castillo que estaban aislados, lejos del escenario del crimen, y consiguieron la persona que certificaría eso. Pero ambos asesinos sabían que acceder hasta esta habitación, vigilada en todo momento por policías desde la puerta, no sería tarea fácil. ¿La solución?

- Una entrada secreta, una entrada que nadie más en este inmenso castillo conociese excepto ellos -finalizó Heiji.

- ¿Pero cómo podían ellos saber de la existencia de tal entrada si nadie...? -comenzó a preguntar el inspector.

- ¿Si nadie más la conocía? Bueno, "sorpresas" como esas son normalmente conocidas únicamente por los cabezas de familia, y a no ser que estos se lo cuenten a otros miembros, no tiene porqué ser algo que se deba saber -resolvió Kogoro-. En este caso, la misteriosa entrada secreta tenía acceso desde la biblioteca, pero no solo eso: hacía falta la llave para abrir a dicha puerta.

- ¡Oigan, dejen ya de decir disparates! -bramó alguien entrando en cólera.

Todos miraron asombrados a la anciana Wazuka Matsumara, que apretaba con fuerza su bastón y parecía más furiosa que nunca.

- Ma-madre... tranquilícese por favor -le rogó su hija. Intentó apaciguar a la mujer posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero ella no se dejó.

- ¡No voy a permitir que este par de farsantes dañen la distinguida fama de esta familia!

- Señora Matsumara -se atrevió a intervenir el joven Hattori-¿podría contestarnos a una pregunta?

Ella pareció desconcertada, pero luego frunció su ceño y levantó la cabeza con orgullo:

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Sabe lo que es un Pacto de Lobos?

La mujer y el detective conectaron sus frías miradas durante unos instantes que para el resto se hicieron eternos. Algo... algo de aquella, aparentemente, inocente pregunta, había conseguido revivir en Wazuka aquel nerviosismo que todos los que la conocían juraban que ella había dormido.

- No sé de qué me habla -respondió automáticamente.

- Yo creo que sí lo sabe, pero no pasa nada, yo mismo explicaré de qué se trata -sonrió él-: un Pacto de Lobos es una alianza entre el lobo viejo de la manada, el expulsado y derrotado, y el más joven, el más débil y con menos posibilidades de desbancar al cabeza del grupo. Ambos descubren que persiguen el mismo objetivo: acabar con el lobo que les ha arrebatado aquello que ellos anhelan, el poder. Por eso unen sus esfuerzos, sus mentes, y sus posibilidades para conseguirlo: una parte de habilidad, y otra de sabiduría.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con todo esto, Hattori¡No nos tenga en ascuas, por favor! -preguntó el inspector, exasperado ya por saber la respuesta a todo aquel misterio.

- Pues lo que intento decir, inspector Megure, que entre nosotros se ha llevado a cabo un Pacto de Lobos, que ha dado como resultado las muertes del señor Matsumara y de su esposa, Miya Inao –levantó la mirada y extendió el brazo- Wazuka y Ryoji Matsumara¡ustedes son los asesinos!

Impactados por el descubrimiento, el resto de los que presenciaban el gran espectáculo de las deducciones miraron asombrados a los dos culpables, pudiendo emitir únicamente murmullos y exclamaciones ahogadas en estupor. Las palabras del joven detective habían conseguido no solamente aquel ambiente cargado, sino también congelar los cuerpos de los recién nombrados, que durante unos segundos fueron incapaces de lograr responder:

- Pe-pero… madre… -murmuró Yumi, sobrecogida.

- ¡Usted no puede venir a nuestra propia casa y comenzar a acusarnos de asesinos, Hattori, y menos sin pruebas! –gritó en cólera Ryoji, señalándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente.

- ¿Sin pruebas¿Eso cree? –Heiji le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de misterio- Se equivoca, sí que las tengo, y precisamente…

De repente, salió de detrás de la mesa y se dejó al descubierto ante las miradas estupefactas de todos.

- … estoy sentado sobre una de ellas.

Allí estaba, era la silla de ruedas desaparecida tras el crimen, aquella que, durante tanto tiempo, habían sido incapaces de volver a encontrar… Hasta aquel momento.

- ¡Es la silla de mi padre! –intervino Yumi, tapándose la boca con las manos- Pero nadie… ¡nadie sabía donde estaba!

- Así es, pero estábamos equivocados: su hermano y su madre sí lo sabían, porque ellos mismos la habían escondido –contó Heiji, contemplando con gusto los rostros desencajados de los culpables.

- Dígame, señor Okubo –dijo Mouri, llamando la atención del comprador de antigüedades-, usted nos contó que la noche del crimen había escuchado voces y gritos dentro de la biblioteca¿no es así?

El aludido afirmó con la cabeza, convencido:

- Cierto, escuché discutir los señores Ryoji y Wazuka Matsumara.

- Su dormitorio se encontraba sobre la biblioteca, donde usted los oyó¿me equivoco?

- No, por eso yo era el que mejor podía oírlos. Pese a que no conseguí entender de lo que hablaban, reconocí sus voces.

- ¿Ve¡Mi madre y yo estábamos en la biblioteca en el momento del crimen, nuestra coartada es firme! –se atrevió a decir Ryoji.

- Eso pretendían hacer pensar, por eso mismo simularon una discusión, para ser fácilmente escuchados por Okubo… -respondió Kogoro- ¡Desde la habitación secreta a la que se tiene acceso desde una de las estanterías de la biblioteca!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Estaba allí?

- Por una fuente de confianza hemos investigado en ese lugar, descubierto la llave a esa entrada en una de las patas de la mesa que hay allí, una llave que consiguió abrir la puerta que hayamos tras los libros de la estantería que se encontraba en la planta superior para así entrar en la habitación secreta donde dimos con la silla de la víctima –desveló Heiji.

- La noche del crimen ustedes simularon, desde esta habitación de la que les hablamos, estar teniendo una grave discusión –continuó Kogoro-. Desde allí podían ser fácilmente escuchados por Okubo, quién daría solidez a vuestras coartadas, haciéndolo pensar que estaban en la biblioteca, cuando no era así. Desde allí accedieron luego a este lugar en donde nos encontraron, golpearon a Zenko Matsumara y lo aturdieron para luego trasladarlo hasta la habitación secreta, donde, los dos al mismo tiempo, le dispararon en la cabeza de tal manera que nos hicieron pensar que únicamente lo habían hecho una vez y, por lo tanto, una sola persona.

- ¡Jamás se encontraron las armas de crimen! –contradijo Wazuka.

- Porque las dos pistolas las dejaron escondidas en la habitación secreta junto con la silla –contestó Heiji-. También las encontramos en nuestra investigación –y a continuación dejó sobre la mesa dos bolsas con la prueba de lo que decía: las dos armas salpicadas de sangre.

- Pero… ¿cómo hicieron para llevar el cuerpo hasta el armario en el que apareció, Mouri? –preguntó intrigado el inspector.

- Fácil: abrieron la puerta y allí lo esposaron.

Por unos momentos, todos quedaron callados ante aquella respuesta tan simple.

- ¿Se está riendo de mí, Mouri? –preguntó enojado Megure.

- Ni mucho menos, piénselo bien¿por qué Zenko apareció muerto justamente dentro del armario?

- ¿Qué… por qué? –repitió pensativo el hombre- Bueno, quizás tenían las llaves de éste…

- O pudiera ser que los asesinos podían colocarlo allí con mayor facilidad –dijo Takagi.

- Ha dado en el clavo, detective –lo felicitó Mouri-: el armario es sólo un medio de salida a la habitación secreta donde dispararon al señor Matsumara, de manera que no podían ser descubiertos durante el crimen.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Ran- ¿Están queriendo decir que, tras ese armario, se encuentra dicha habitación?

- Así es –confirmó Heiji-. Por eso no fueron encontrados rastros de disparos en el mueble. Tras el asesinato, seguramente Ryoji, por tener un físico más fuerte, cargó con el cuerpo y lo esposó en el armario, pero siempre vistiendo una ropa que lo libraría de la sangre de la víctima: un impermeable del que no pudieron deshacerse y que dejaron también con las dos pistolas.

- ¡Podría no ser mío! –gritó el culpable, exasperado.

- Pero sí lo es, porque éste se enganchó en uno de los clavos salientes del interior del armario cuando esposó el cuerpo y se fue de allí apresurado, antes de que todos nosotros encontráramos a Zenko. Esa es la razón por la que no se ha cambiado de chaqueta desde el día del crimen: porque la manga de esta se manchó de sangre cuando el impermeable se rasgó, y si la analizan se podrá probar esto que yo digo.

Ryoji Matsumara mantuvo su mirada sobre el detective de Osaka durante tan solo unos segundos, pero al resto se les hicieron eternos.

- ¡No, nosotros no matamos a mi hijo Zenko! –se defendió Wazuka, sin dar muestras de pretender confesar.

- Dejémoslo ya…. madre… -masculló a su lado el pálido Ryoji.

- Pero… hijo, no podemos dejar que…

- No vale la pena continuar con esto –dijo apretando los puños, ante los atónitos espectadores de aquella amarga escena-. Sí, nosotros lo hicimos…

- ¡No! No, Ryoji…. ¡Calla!

- ¡Nosotros matamos a mi hermano, Zenko Matsumara! –confesó el hombre, atormentado- Lo hicimos por su hijo Akio¡no podíamos permitir que vendiera lo único que le pertenecía: el ajedrez de mi difunto padre!

- Ryoji… -murmuró su madre, contemplándolo apenada.

- ¡Sólo quería a su hijo por aquel endemoniado juego y la herencia, porque mi padre, Genjo, lo había hecho el mayor beneficiario de todas las tierras y bienes que le pertenecieron en vida! –contó el hombre- Sin embargo, Akio es menor de edad, y hasta que no cumpliese los dieciocho años Zenko era el apoderado de todo eso y podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana tanto con el ajedrez como con la herencia.

- Así es -corroboró Wazuka, con rabia- ¡no podíamos permitir que mi hijo Zenko le hiciese eso a Akio, se estaba aprovechando de él, robándole todo lo que tenía, incluida su infancia y su libertad!

- ¡Sólo ustedes le robaron lo más importante a la vida de Akio! –gritó furiosa alguien, dando un paso al frente- ¡SUS PROPIOS PADRES!

Y tras aquella afirmación, todos, incluso los dos culpables, enmudecieron paralizados. Kazuha Toyama había intervenido para chillar la mayor verdad de aquel terrible drama: el pequeño Akio había quedado huérfano, y por lo tanto, solo.

- Ka-Kazuha… -la llamó su amiga Ran, intentando tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, la muchacha estaba demasiado nerviosa:

- ¡Lo engañaron y le dieron aquella maldita partitura para que la tocara la noche en la que asesinaron a su padre, haciéndolo creer que él era el verdadero culpable de todo! –continuó gritando- No tienen ni idea… ¡NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE TODO LO QUE HA SUFRIDO AKIO¡Y como acabar con la vida de Zenko les parecía poco, también se encargaron de acabar con su madre Miya!

- Eso no es así, Kazuha –la hizo callar Hattori.

- ¿Cómo? –las palabras del chico parecieron enfurecerla mucho más- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, sabes que ellos…!

- No mataron a Miya Inao –contestó con firmeza él-. Por favor, confía en mí, sé de lo que hablo, así que tranquilízate…

- P-pero… Heiji…

- El asesino de Miya no existía para ninguno de nosotros, al menos hasta hoy.

- No lo entiendo, Hattori¿qué intenta decirnos con eso? –preguntó Okubo, confundido.

Heiji miró a Conan, quien afirmó y caminó hacia el armario.

- Quiero decir, señor Okubo, en que ninguno de nosotros creíamos en la resurrección de los muertos…

Conan abrió la puerta del armario, revelando así a la persona que dentro de él había estado durante todo aquel tiempo: el supuestamente fallecido abuelo de Akio, Genjo Matsumara.

-… hasta hoy.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

_Ufff! Lo peor de los fics como este son las deducciones, se me hace tan complicado desarrollar la escena ú.ù, pero bueno... ya hice lo más difícil! El próximo capi vendrá cargadito de emociones, así que... hasta la próxima pues! Recuerden que hay un mago blanco escondidito por ahí ;-)_

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, son estupendos! n.n_


	9. El pendiente de la reina blanca

**El pendiente de la reina blanca**

Lo que a todo el mundo se les había sido arrebatado, el "muerto" aún lo conservaba: el aliento. Con rostros desencajados, la familia de Genjo Matsumara, la policía y las dos muchachas contemplaban aterrorizados la verdad que se les acababa de mostrar. Allí estaba, con vida, pese a que su aspecto dijese todo lo contrario: el anciano estaba tan delgado que hasta las mejillas se les habían hundido, su rostro estaba ennegrecido por las ojeras y las cicatrices, estaba débil, además de sucio y con barba, pero se mantenía en pie y respiraba con normalidad. Nadie habría dicho que se trataba del mismo hombre del cuadro del pasillo, que tanto respeto y temor transmitía con aquella mirada imponente y aspecto fuerte.

- Genjo… Gen…jo… -murmuró sobrecogida su mujer, Wazuka, que se desmayó en aquel preciso instante y fue cogida a tiempo por su hijo Ryoji.

- P-pero nuestro padre había… había muerto… -balbuceó Yumi, dando un paso para atrás y pegándose a la puerta.

- Esa era la verdad oficial, pero no la verdad. Pero, además, esa no es la única mentira con la que hemos estado conviviendo –respondió Heiji, que aprovechó el momento para intercambiar con su amigo Conan una fugaz mirada y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Su amigo lo sonrió y esperó en momento adecuado para poner en marcha su plan.

- H-Hattori¿pero cómo…¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? –preguntó exasperado Megure.

- Fácil, inspector, porque alguien ingenió la mentira en la que hemos estado creyendo todos desde hace tres meses: el fallecido Zenko Matsumara.

- ¡¿Cómo¡Pero Hattori, Genjo había muerto de un ataque desde aquel entonces, incluso un médico lo certificó a la familia! –recordó.

- Un médico amigo de Zenko, que hizo únicamente lo que este le pidió: legalizar aquel fallecimiento ante todos, pese a que, en realidad, no tuvo si quiera oportunidad de analizar dicho cuerpo porque, simplemente, había desaparecido.

- Dios, esto cada vez es más surrealista… -dijo Settan Okubo, llevándose una mano para la cabeza.

- Para los que no lo sepan, Genjo Matusmara fue dado por muerto hace tres meses una noche en la que, tras finalizar una conversación con su hijo Zenko en la biblioteca, supuestamente sufrió un infarto –comenzó a explicar Heiji-. Ese fue, al menos, el testimonio de Zenko cuando, a la mañana siguiente, informó al resto de la familia y al servicio del castillo de la tragedia. Él fue la última persona que vio a Genjo con vida, y quien avisó al médico que certificó su fallecimiento ante todos. Sin embargo, desde el principio los hechos estuvieron envueltos en misterio: tras el infarto, Zenko no había avisado a nadie, y para cuando todos amanecieron, el cuerpo ya había sido, según él, retirado, pese a que nadie lo vio. Todo aquello inspiró desconfianzas sobre Zenko, y no era para menos…

- ¿Pero por qué iba el señor Matsumara a mentirles a todos? –preguntó Ran.

- Por la herencia.

Todos miraron a Ryoji, que se había atrevido a intervenir:

- Desde el principio mi madre y yo sospechamos que mi hermano Zenko había matado a nuestro padre, aquella fue otra de las razones por las que luego cometimos el crimen.

- Por venganza –afirmó Takagi.

- Así es. Estábamos seguros de que Zenko se había desecho del cuerpo y convencido a aquel médico para certificarnos la muerte de nuestro padre, así que ideamos la manera de hacerle pagar por ello –continuó Ryoji-. Supusimos que la razón debía de haber sido por la herencia, y que lo mataría para hacerse con ella de una vez por todas… Sin embargo, sus planes no fueron como él deseó…

- Su hijo Akio era el heredero de la mayoría de la fortuna –dedujo Megure.

- Cierto. Sin embargo, Genjo no había muerto como ustedes dos pensaron –los contradijo Heiji-. Hace unas horas, Conan investigaba por lo que quedaba del bosque ardido, y fue sorprendido por él.

En ese momento, Genjo se convirtió nuevamente en la atención de las miradas.

- Me di cuenta demasiado tarde –murmuró con una voz áspera, saliendo del mueble lentamente-, me di cuenta cuando ya había convertido a mi nieto en un hijo huérfano.

Las expresiones de asombro surgieron cuando todos meditaron el significado de aquellas palabras:

- E-entonces… usted… usted mató a…

- Sí: yo asesiné a Miya Inao.

- Padre… -se lamentó Ryoji.

- No fue una muerte premeditada, pero aprovechó la oportunidad que, sin saberlo Wazuka y Ryoji, le brindaron la noche del incendio: esa en la que ellos intentaron matar a Miya, sin conseguirlo –intervino Heiji mirando al anciano-. Pero mejor vayamos por partes: hablemos pues de cómo Genjo ha estado desaparecido durante todo este tiempo en el desconocimiento de todos. Tres meses atrás, Zenko, en aquella reunión en la biblioteca, intentó asesinarlo con una pistola que el propio Genjo, tras un forcejeo, logró arrebatarle. Luego golpearía a su hijo, dejándolo inconciente, y escaparía del castillo sin que nadie lo viera, llevándose consigo la pistola. Cuando Zenko despertó, mintió a toda la familia y al servicio contándoles la fingida muerte de su padre y contratando a aquel doctor para que lo certificase.

- Pero¿cómo ha sobrevivido Zenko estos tres meses, si no ha sido visto por nadie? –preguntó atónito Takagi.

- Porque había una persona que conocía de su paradero –respondió el chico-, y fue ella la que lo escondió en el bosque y lo alimentó durante todo ese tiempo, sin mencionarle a nadie lo que había ocurrido. Obviamente, Genjo fue quien se las ingenió para contactar con ella a escondidas y quien le pidió que continuase su vida como si realmente él hubiera muerto, sin contarle a nadie que se ocultaba en el bosque. Así ocurrió –Hattori miró al anciano nuevamente-. O eso es, al menos, lo que Genjo nos contó a mí y al señor Mouri después de que se le apareciese a Conan.

- Ha explicado todo tal y como fue, detective, así ha sido mi vida durante todos estos meses –murmuró Genjo débilmente-. Tuve que convencerme a mí mismo y a los demás de que yo estaba muerto, simplemente para lograr continuar con vida.

- Pero¿entonces qué ocurrió con Miya? –preguntó Settan, suspenso por todo aquel misterio-. Acaba de decir, Hattori, que Ryoji y Wazuka intentaron matarla¡pero que no lo consiguieron!

- Así es –afirmó el joven-. Ciertamente, madre e hijo llegaron a tener planeado un asesinato casi perfecto. La noche de su muerte, antes de comenzar el incendio, Miya acudió a la torre del castillo donde Ryoji, con alguna excusa, la habría citado. Ya desde aquel momento, todo el mecanismo para cometer el crimen estaba preparado, así que a él le bastaba con amordazarla y amararle las manos con las cuerdas que, luego, ataría a los hilos de pescar que ya tenía unidos al bosque con anterioridad.

- Hattori –se atrevió a interrumpirlo el inspector-¿quiere decir que el hilo de pescar estaba conectado desde la torre al bosque?

- Sí, pero lo correcto no sería decir "el hilo", sino "los hilos", tantos que podían aguantar el cuerpo de Miya cuando saltara desde la torre. Encontré marcas de ellos allí y en el árbol donde apareció muerta la víctima, cerca de la copa.

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Ran- Entonces¿el ángel que vieron Kazuha y Akio fue el realidad…?

- A Miya Matsumara sobrevolando el cielo hasta aterrizar en el bosque, atada a los hilos de pescar –solucionó Heiji.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Los que lo escuchaban no podían salir de su asombro, excepto Ryoji y Genjo, que sabían bien de lo que hablaba el detective.

- Tras tirarla desde la torre, Miya "voló" hasta el árbol del bosque donde luego sería encontrado su cuerpo –continuó Heiji-. Sin embargo, para cuando Wazuka llegó hasta allí, ella ya estaba muerta.

- No pude creer a mi madre cuando me contó que Miya ya había sido asesinada para cuando la encontró –contó Ryoji, contemplando apenado el rostro desmayado de la mujer-. Por eso se limitó a continuar con lo planeado.

- Dejó la reina blanca allí, cortó los hilos y se fue¿cierto? Simplemente ella no llegó a tiempo, y Genjo, sin proponérselo, la había encontrado antes y asesinado. Y sinceramente, de no haber sido porque él se dejó descubrir en el bosque durante nuestras investigaciones y nos contó toda la verdad, aún pensaríamos que Ryoji y Wazuka habrían matado a Miya –confesó Heiji.

- ¿Puedes probar que Miya estuvo esa noche en la torre, Hattori?

El joven sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y la enseñó:

- Este pendiente lo encontré en la torre, inspector, cerca del umbral de madera de la puerta que daba acceso allí. Justamente ahí encontré la marca donde, posiblemente, había sido clavado el pendiente, junto con las de los hilos.

- ¿Clavado?

- Sí, la víctima intentó dejar constancia de que ella había estado allí –explicó él-, por eso, mientras Ryoji hacía señas a su madre para que provocase el incendio, Miya, pese a tener las manos amarradas con las cuerdas, consiguió quitarse uno de los pendientes y clavarlo en la madera. Luego Ryoji volvería con ella y la tiraría de la torre.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Y el mensaje de la copa¿También lo dejó Wazuka tras hallar el cuerpo? –preguntó Takagi.

- No, en este caso fue Genjo –Heiji lo miró-; "JaqueMate" tenía algún significado para usted, por eso lo escribió con la sangre de Miya¿verdad?

El hombre bajó la cabeza y luego miró sus manos temblorosas, recordando todo lo ocurrido.

- Yo… no sé… ¡no sé lo que me pasó! –gritó tapándose el rostro, atormentado-. ¡Cuando vi a Miya colgada en el árbol, mientras luchaba por liberarse de las cuerdas, deseé matarla con toda mi alma! –retiró poco a poco las manos, mientas contemplaba con la mirada desorbitada el suelo de la habitación- Por eso saqué la pistola con la que había estado armado desde hacía tres meses, la miré a los ojos y…

- Disparó –concluyó Heiji.

- ¡Yo odiaba a esa mujer, yo y todos los que habitábamos en esta casa! –contó él desesperado-. Sí, JaqueMate… ¡JaqueMate porque al fin habían perdido aquella partida! Su marido y ella… ¡Ellos eran los culpables de que mi nieto Akio no fuera feliz! Le robaron todo: sus amigos, su escuela, su infancia… ¡Le impusieron la vida que a ellos más les convino¡Sólo querían enriquecerse con su talento en el piano y, más tarde, con la herencia que el niño conseguiría por mi testamento!

- Eso no es verdad.

Genjo quedó paralizado y, como los demás, escucharon a Kazuha, que había osado a contradecirlo:

- ¿Cómo dices¡Tú no tienes ni idea! –le reprochó Ryoji.

- Akio… –comenzó a contar la muchacha con la cabeza gacha y la voz afectada- Akio me contó que su madre jamás lo había dejado ni una noche sin despedir, por eso se asustó tanto cuando desapareció –apretó los puños, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos-. Miya… Miya siempre le pedía que le tocase alguna canción, y le decía que jamás abandonase su piano porque… porque él le daba toda aquella paz que Zenko le quitaba a ambos –abrió los ojos y miró al anciano-. Akio adoraba a su madre… la amaba, y tocaba por ella. Seguramente ahora no encuentre por quien hacerlo.

Respiraron el silencio que habían traído consigo las verdades que la muchacha se había atrevido a decir. Habían matado por Akio… pero así solamente habían conseguido arrebatarle aquello que él más quería. Arrepentido, Genjo se tapó la cara y gritó tras ellas, sintiendo como la pena de su nieto lo ahogaba por dentro e impedía a su alma respirar.

Como el asfixiante humo de un incendio.

- No existe justificación para decidir sobre otra persona su derecho a vivir o no –escucharon decir a Heiji, interrumpiendo la larga pausa-, ni tampoco para robar identidades para engañar.

El resto lo miraron, extrañados por el misterio que había inspirado el comentario del muchacho.

- ¿Robar...?

- ¿…identidades? –finalizó el inspector- ¿qué quieres decir, Hattori?

El chico sonrió y miró hacia la puerta. Había algo en su expresión que hacía sospechar que la noche no acabaría ahí.

- Kaito Kid sabe lo que quiero decir –se limitó a contestar con seguridad.

- ¿Qué¡¿Kaito Kid está aquí?!

- ¿Sabes quién es Hattori?

- Por supuesto, y me entendió cuando se lo hice saber –respondió, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía cada vez más rápido-, por eso me está esperando.

- ¿CÓMO?

Heiji no dio a los demás tiempo para asimilar sus palabras, y sin molestarse en explicar nada más, se levantó de repente de la silla de ruedas, entró en el armario y cerró por dentro antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlo.

- ¡Hattori!

- ¡Inspector Megure –lo llamó el detective Takagi, distrayéndolo-, Yumi Matsumara no está en la habitación!

- ¡Qué! –exclamó el hombre, entendiendo lo que aquello quería decir.

**

* * *

Nota de la autora:**

_Aiss!! Ya pasé el peor trago del caso: la resolución, cuesta tanto! úùU Ya tenía ganas de pasar esta parte, y muchas más de que Kid diese señales de vida! xDD, en el próximo capi... EL FINAL DE LA PARTIDA: KID & DETECTIVES! (bueno, ese es el título provisional xDD, emociones y acción habrán ;-)_

_Pues nada, hasta la próxima, y muchas gracias por los reviews! Esta historia ya está a puntito de acabar!_


	10. La partida final

**La partida final: los detectives vs el ladrón blanco**

Con la única compañía de una linterna que había tenido preparada desde el comienzo de las resoluciones, el detective atravesó la habitación oculta que había al otro lado del armario. Era una estancia pequeña y vacía, oscura y polvorienta, conquistada por las telarañas que, durante tantos años, se habían proclamado dueños de aquel espacio abandonado. Sintiéndose parte de la sombra, el muchacho llegó hasta la pequeña puerta de hierro que daba acceso a la biblioteca, sacó la llave que tenía escondida en el bolsillo y la abrió enseguida. Con un fuerte golpe empujó los libros que al otro lado de la estantería mantenían oculta la puerta, los cuales cayeron al suelo, y salió de allí de un salto.

La emoción. La inquietud. El misterio. Un sin fin de sentimientos lo habían atrapado, consiguiendo así hacerlo bajar las escaleras con una rapidez apabullante, a la vez que su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer traspasar su pecho.

"Tenemos una partida pendiente, Kaito Kid" pensó mientras cruzaba la enorme biblioteca y abría sus grandes y pesadas puertas de golpe.

No muy lejos de él otro detective, atrapado en el cuerpo de un ágil niño, subía enérgico una de las escaleras, estas de caracol, que lo dirigían hasta la torre más alta del castillo. Sabía, estaba seguro que al final de ellas lo esperaba un personaje especial, su contrincante.

El ladrón blanco al que debía vencer para ganar al fin aquella batalla.

Conan abrió la puerta de la torre y contempló en silencio, con la respiración agitada por el cansancio, la situela de aquel joven y escurridizo mago, bañado por la plateada luz de la luna, que parecía cobijarlo bajo el misterio de su manto.

- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, pequeño detective –dijo de pronto con voz tranquila, sin girarse a recibirlo-. Aunque cierto es que, los que me conocen, coinciden en que soy una persona paciente.

Conan sonrió con picardía:

- ¿Persona? Dicen de ti que bajo esa capa se oculta un cobarde ladrón.

- No siempre hay que hacer caso a los rumores –contestó Kaito, al fin girándose para mirarlo y enfrentarlo-, y el que tú lo hagas me sorprende.

- No solo me baso en teorías y rumores, sino que también en hechos –desveló Conan, que continuó hablando tras una pequeña pausa-. No es la primera vez que te disfrazas de mujer para robar, y comienzo a pensar que le estás cogiendo el gusto a esto de hacerte pasar por ellas.

Kaito torció la boca: claramente aquel comentario no le había gustado nada. Luego levantó la cabeza con orgullo y lo miró desafiante:

- Juraría que te gusta mi compañía, o eso o no tienes claro cómo averiguaste quién era yo realmente…

- ¿Tan ansioso estás por huir, Kid? Está bien, te contaremos como supimos que eras…

-… Yumi Matsumara –finalizó alguien su frase, al otro extremo del lugar.

Heiji Hattori acababa de llegar al fin por el segundo acceso de la torre, que se encontraba al lado contrario de donde estaba Conan. Ahora Kaito estaba en medio de ambos, separado por varios metros.

- Vaya, no me voy a sentir solo por lo que veo –sonrió Kaito-. En fin, les pediría por favor que fueran breves, este motín comienza a pesarme –añadió señalando el maletín donde portaba el ajedrez que había robado.

- Cometiste muchos fallos para hacerte con él, Kid –le echó en cara Conan-, en primer lugar no tenías ni idea del papel que estabas interpretando.

- En esta ocasión fuiste un pésimo actor, nos decepcionaste bastante a decir verdad –confesó Heiji encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sin embargo no te culpamos, al fin y al cabo llegaste el mismo día en el que nosotros fuimos recibidos en el castillo¿cierto?

- Fue complicado aprenderse los nombres del resto de personas de la familia y del servicio, y más aún adaptarte a las costumbres de Yumi…

-… como el de comer siempre con el servicio, y no con el resto de los Matsumara, algo que ella no soportaba –remató Conan.

- Ya veo… Aquella sirvienta de la cocina les relató mi desliz¿verdad? –dedujo Kaito.

- Sí, la misma noche antes del incendio nos contó que la supuesta Yumi tenía un comportamiento extraño, y que había hecho ademán de ir a comer con la familia, algo que la sorprendió ya que era algo que nunca había hecho en muchos años –contó Conan.

- Sin embargo, la suerte había contado a tu favor para tomar la identidad de Yumi –continuó Heiji-: tu actuación había coincidido con la desaparición de uno de los empleados, Eijiro.

- ¿Coincidencia?

- Ni mucho menos, yo ya sabía de antemano que Eijiro se iba a ir inesperadamente del castillo –confesó Kaito-: era el amante de Yumi, y ambos se habían escapado juntos. Fue entonces cuando aproveché para hacerme pasar por ella. Pese a que ustedes dicen y creen que yo no tenía ni idea del papel que estaba interpretando, eso no es así: antes de disfrazarme de alguien averiguo todo lo posible de esa persona, hasta aquello que ella esconde con recelo.

- En este caso el romance de Yumi con Eijiro, y su intención de huir juntos del castillo –concluyó Heiji-. Fue entonces cuando viste la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar todo lo que tenías planeado hacer para conseguir el ajedrez. Enviaste aquella nota a Zenko, advirtiéndole de que pretendías arrebatarle el ajedrez; luego te disfrazaste de Yumi cuando ella misma y su amante escaparon y aprovechaste el momento oportuno para hacerte con el preciado tesoro.

- En fin, eso mismo tenía pensado hacer, pero les recuerdo que fueron ustedes mismos los que me dieron hace unas horas el ajedrez para que lo guardase, por lo que finalmente no tuve que ingeniármelas para arrebatárselos a mi manera –desveló el mago con un tono que incluso pareció agradecido.

- Nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde –contestó Conan, de cuyo rostro se había borrado toda sonrisa.

- Ya ven, pese a lo que parece que muchos creen, ustedes no son dioses, sino insignificantes humanos que también se equivocan.

- En ese caso tú también estás dentro del saco –le espetó Heiji-: no hiciste más que cometer fallos hasta el final, como cuando hizo su aparición Genjo Matsumara hace un rato.

El ladrón adoptó una expresión inocente y se golpeó la frente:

- ¡Vaya! Qué fallo¿nee? A mí también me sorprendió ver que el viejo no estaba realmente muerto, ciertamente me descolocó.

- Te pusiste nervioso y metiste la pata –dijo Conan-: en vez de intentar pasar desapercibido hiciste que te habías sorprendido ante el gran descubrimiento.

- Bueno, al fin y al cabo a todos nos impactó verlo con vida, seguramente Yumi también…

- No. Para Yumi no habría sido una sorpresa, y mucho menos algo nuevo –lo interrumpió Conan con seguridad.

Kaito lo miró extrañado y sintiendo, a su pesar, que había pasado algo por alto de la mujer por la que durante todos aquellos días se había hecho pasar.

- ¿C-cómo dices?

- Genjo nos lo contó cuando, después de descubrírseme en el bosque tras el incendio –continuó Conan, dejando reflejar una mirada brillante-: Yumi era la única persona que sabía que él estaba con vida. Ella había sido quien lo había estado ocultado durante tanto tiempo y quien lo había ayudado a mantenerse con vida estos tres meses en los que él se hizo pasar por muerto.

- ¿N-nani? –murmuró el mago, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- Fue el mismo Genjo el que le había pedido que, de ser descubierto, ella no continuase con la farsa, y confesase toda la verdad –añadió Heiji-. Es por eso que tu reacción al verle aparecer esta noche no fue la acertada: te sorprendiste, suponiendo que Yumi también lo habría hecho, sin esperar que en realidad ella se habría derrumbado y contado todo.

- ¿Yu… Yumi se escapó con ese muchacho, Eijiro, dejando a su padre solo? –preguntó atónito Kaito.

- Así es, el propio Genjo la animó a que abandonase el castillo, aquella vida que a ella la tenía atrapada bajo el liderazgo de su hermano Zenko –contó Conan-. Tras mucho reflexionarlo, ella accedió y se fue de aquí con Eijiro.

Tras la sorprendente resolución se hizo un grave silencio, únicamente acompañado por el susurro del viento nocturno y la presencia de la luna, la cual los contemplaba desde lo más alto de la cúpula celeste.

De repente, Kaito comenzó a aplaudir, ante la expectación de los otros dos:

- ¡Bravo! Realmente me han encantado sus conclusiones. Además, ha sido genial que me desvelasen también mis meteduras de pata, así para la próxima se los pondré más difícil –volvió a asir el maletín e hizo ademán de darse la vuelta. Se veía claramente su intención de saltar de la torre y huir-. Una pena que tenga tanta prisa, si no me quedaría con ustedes y jugaría una partidita de ajedrez, pero qué le vamos a hacer… ¡Hasta la próx…!

- ¡Si te mueves lo más mínimo te dispararé y caerás al vacío, Kid! –le gritó enfadado Conan, apuntándolo con su reloj de dardos somníferos.

Kaito quedó paralizado y lo miró. El niño parecía estar dispuesto a hacer aquello si no lo obedecía…

- Vuélvete hacia mí y suelta el maldito maletín –le ordenó con firmeza, sin dejar de apuntarlo.

- Tenía que haber supuesto que no me dejarían machar tan fácilmente –lamentó el mago, haciendo caso a lo que aquel niño que apenas alzaba el metro y medio de altura de decía-. Suele pasar con las visitas pesadas, aunque yo para eso tengo un remedio infalible…

- ¡NO!

De pronto Kaito tiró algo al suelo, y fue engullido por un humo violeta que, a los ojos de Conan, lo escondió. El chico, maldiciendo el día en el que había conocido al ladrón, corrió hacia la humareda con intención de buscarlo, pero algo lo detuvo:

- ¡Maldito bastardo!

Descubrió como unas sombras forcejeaban tras el humo, y como estas se iban separando del improvisado escondite rápidamente. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, los dos jóvenes habían llegado hasta la pared de la torre. No dejaban de luchar e intentar hacerse el uno con el otro por la fuerza, e incluso llegó un momento en el que Conan no logró diferenciarlos entre tantos movimientos.

De pronto, Kaito se vio con los brazos inmovilizados en la espalda y con la cara pegada a la pared.

- ¡No habrá una próxima vez como tú dices, Kid! –sentenció Heiji, quien fue a quitarle de una de las manos el maletín.

- ¡Me subestimas demasiado, detective!

Inesperadamente, de la otra mano del mago surgió una extraña pistola plateada, que consiguió captar toda la atención del muchacho.

- ¡AH!

Heiji cayó para atrás y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, donde acababa de sentir algo rozarle y arañarle la piel. Fue en aquel preciso instante cuando Kaito aprovechó para correr y alejarse de él con su botín… Pero algo se lo arrebató de un golpe:

- ¡Mierda!

"¡Estoy harto de esas malditas pelotas!" pensó furioso, al ver como un balón de fútbol, para él ya familiar, había conseguido quitarle el tesoro.

El maletín sobrevoló sus cabezas, ante la ansiosa mirada de todos, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la torre. Si no lo cogían a tiempo caería en los jardines, y aquello únicamente alargaría la batalla…

Decidido, Conan saltó de la torre, ante la pasmada expectación del muchacho de Osaka. El niño estiró el brazo, estando a tan solo un par de centímetro de tocar el maletín, pero otra mano, protegida por un guante blanco, le arrebató su objetivo.

Lo último que vio fue la enigmática sonrisa del ladrón, que acababa de desplegar las alas de su parapente, y en aquellos momentos se alejaba cada vez más de él.

- ¡KUDOOO!

Heiji corrió hasta el final de la torre y estiró el brazo, con el desesperado intento de agarrar del brazo a su amigo antes de este que cayese al vacío… Pero había llegado demasiado tarde.

- ¡AAH!

Conan rebotó en lo que él creyó que era el suelo, aún con los brazos protegiéndose la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio atónito como su golpe había sido parado por una inmensa colchoneta blanca, que tenía la cara de Kaito dibujada en el centro. Además, había un mensaje escrito junto con el dibujo:

_**Esto amortiguará tu derrota, pequeño detective…**_

_**Kaito Kid**_

- Condenado… -masculló enojado, pese a que una parte de él estaba inmensamente agradecida al escurridizo ladrón.

- ¡Conan! –gritó alguien, que corría hacia él.

Ran Mouri, acompañada por Kazuha, el inspector y unos cuantos de sus hombres, se acercaba al niño apresurada.

- ¡Ah! Hermana Ran, yo… -comenzó a explicarse con temor el pequeño, cuando vio a la joven ante él subiéndose a la colchoneta. Bajó la cabeza, a la espera de una tremenda regañina.

Sin embargo, únicamente fue recibido por un conmocionado abrazo, que lo dejó paralizado. Impactado, sintió como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba mientras lo cobijaba, adueñado por el miedo y el nerviosismo.

- ¡Dios mío¡Te vimos caer, creí… creí que ibas a… a…! –Ran dejó de hablar, abrazándolo aún con más fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar nunca más. A la vez, las lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

Conan tampoco se esforzó por decir nada más. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió el en calor de aquel cuerpo sacudido.

En su olor a vainilla.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Weeeiii! Encontronazo con Kaito, lo prometido es deuda xDD Espero que lo disfrutaran, yo me lo pasé bien y me emocioné escribiendo n.n, además, que nunca había escrito una escena con tanto Kid xD En fin, ya solo queda un capi, espero zanjar en él todo lo que tengo pensado!_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me guían un montón en sus gustos! Hasta la próxima gente!_


	11. Chocolate y marionetas

**Chocolate y marionetas**

Normalmente los seres humanos creen que la muerte está unida con la desgracia y el fin. Sin embargo, para muchos, no es más que el comienzo de una nueva vida, el palpo de la libertad y la bienvenida de una tímida, pero también calurosa esperanza.

- ¡Akio-kun, mira, eres tú! –festejó alguien con un peculiar acento de Kansai, que supuestamente hablaba a través de un calcetín viejo y azul.

El niño parpadeó sorprendido y se acercó a la improvisada marioneta, que cobraba vida en aquellos momentos tras la superficie de la mesa de frío mármol.

- Yo no huelo tan mal –murmuró disgustado.

La cabeza de Kazuha resurgió tras la marioneta dentro de la cual tenía la mano, mientras sonreía.

- Gomen nasai, Akio, pero es que utilicé un calcetín de Heiji.

- ¡Oye! –protestó el aludido, a unos metros de ellos.

Conan observó como Ran, Kazuha y el niño reían divertidos y su sonrisa se acentuó. La noche anterior aquel castillo había quedado abrigado por terribles verdades y resoluciones escalofriantes, pero pese a aquello poco a poco la normalidad comenzaba a asentarse en el hogar, en compañía de unos pares de calcetines viejos y olvidados.

- Parece que la distracción a Akio le viene muy bien –se alegró Conan, a la vez que contemplaba satisfecho aquella feliz escena al lado de su amigo.

- Sí, aunque le costará mucho superar todo lo ocurrido –añadió Heiji-. Kazuha se está esforzando mucho para entretenerlo y para que así, al menos por el momento, el chiquillo no recuerde todas las desgracias ocurridas. La lástima será cuando nos marchemos…

- Sí, Akio va a tener que ser muy valiente para seguir para adelante sin la mayoría de su familia –opinó el otro, recordando a los padres del infante fallecidos, y a sus dos abuelos y su tío.

Conan comenzó a conmemorar entonces, mientras veía como Ran cosía un par de botones a uno de los calcetines, el momento en el que unas horas antes la policía se había llevado detenidos a los culpables de los asesinatos, en la entrada del castillo. Justamente en aquellos instantes Akio había salido de él corriendo y abordado a su abuela, ignorando la llamada de atención de los mayores.

- ¡Abuela!

- Akio… -había murmurado ésta, sorprendida.

Y un segundo más tarde, el chiquillo se había abalanzado a abrazar sus piernas, hundiendo la cara en su grisáceo traje.

- Abuela… no… no quiero que te vayas… -lloraba su voz amortiguada.

- Cariño…

La mujer lo había separado de ella y se había agachado a su altura, ante la vigilante mirada del policía que la custodiaba. Contempló con una triste y temblorosa sonrisa a su nieto y le habló:

- Tengo que marcharme a este largo viaje de negocios, Akio, junto con tu tío Kyoji y tu abuelo.

- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me dejan solo ustedes también?

La anciana había apretado los labios, mientras su hijo, al que aún no habían esposado al estar el niño delante, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y girado la cabeza.

- No estarás solo, Akio-kun, Yumi vendrá mañana y se quedará contigo –había dicho Wazuka, tras unos instantes en los que la voz se le había estancado en la garganta-, y nosotros… nosotros volveremos dentro un tiempo a estar a tu lado… -y dicho aquello había abrazado a su nieto con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se iban deslizando por su arrugado y longevo rostro- Perdónanos, Akio… Por Dios, perdónanos algún día…

De pronto la voz de Heiji interrumpió sus recuerdos, haciéndolo volver a la realidad:

- En fin, al menos por el momento Akio vivirá tranquilo, sin saber la verdad. Cuando tenga la edad suficiente para conocerla, alguien se la contará.

- Sí, pero el problema es, ¿quién? ¿Quién va a tener el valor o la frialdad de hacérsela saber? –cuestionó Conan, frunciendo el ceño.

Heiji lo miró atentamente unos segundos, pensativo. Parecía que responder aquella cuestión era realmente importante para el pequeño detective… Aunque tenía claro que no solo lo era para Kudo. Se encogió de hombros y se atrevió a quitarle hierro al asunto para rebajar así su preocupación:

- Sí, es una buena pregunta, aunque de momento yo te aconsejo que no te atormentes por ella, bastantes problemas tienes ya… Mejor quédate con la sonrisa de Akio y los calcetines viejos con los que se divierte –torció la boca, disgustado-. A mí lo más que me preocupa de momento es Kaito Kid: ese tipo siempre consigue lo que se propone, y por mucho que nos esforzáramos esta vez, finalmente se salió con la suya.

Su amigo lo contestó con una risita que inmediatamente puso en entredicho el comentario del otro.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Hattori?

- ¿Cómo que si lo estoy? ¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso tú no lo viste? El muy condenado consiguió no solo escapar, sino que también llevarse consigo el ajedrez.

- Vaya, así que finalmente dio el pego… -se alegró Conan.

- Oye, ¿quieres ir de una vez al grano? Sabes que odio que des tantos rodeos por solo hacerte el interesante…

- Está bien, está bien. En fin, digamos que antes de nuestro encuentro con Kaito, yo me encargué de asegurarnos un resultado un poco más dulce –sonrió satisfecho.

Heiji levantó una ceja, sin comprender. Lo que no se imaginó ni por asomo fue la cara de Kaito Kid minutos después de su huída la noche anterior, al descubrir que su codiciado botín no había sido, ni mucho menos, el que él se había esperado.

- ¡MIERDAAA! –había chillado furioso, odiando con todo su ser a los dos detectives con los que poco antes había tenido su encontronazo.

Y encima de la copa de un árbol había apretado en su puño la ficha del rey, hecha con chocolate blanco, que se había echo pedazos. Mientras tanto, en la caja del falso ajedrez una nota rezaba:

**Espero que saborees bien tu dulce victoria, Kaito**

**Fdo: Conan Edowaga**

- ¿Que tú QUÉ? –exclamó sorprendido Heiji, sin dar crédito a lo que el pequeño detective le acaba de contar- ¡Madre mía, qué buena idea! Habría pagado por ver la reacción de Kid cuando descubrió el cambiazo del ajedrez verdadero por uno de chocolate!

- ¡Sí, y yo también!

- Oye, pero un momento: ¿cómo fuiste tan loco como para tirarte de la torre del castillo a coger el ajedrez antes de que él huyera con él? ¡Podías haberte matado!

- Ya, pero tenía que hacerle creer hasta el final que era el de verdad, ¿no? Además, yo contaba desde el principio con que tu reacción sería ir a rescatarme cuando cayera, pero fuiste demasiado lento… -le dijo mirándolo con reproche, algo que al otro no le cayó bien- Pero bueno, da igual, al final no me pasó nada.

- En realidad tienes que darle las gracias a ese ladronzuelo, finalmente fue el que te salvó el pellejo con la colchoneta gigante.

- Sí… La verdad es que de no ser por eso no estaría ahora mismo aquí. No al menos con todos los huesos sanos –admitió de mala gana.

- Sea como sea, ni se te vuelva a ocurrir a hacer una locura como esa sin antes consultarme, ¿te queda claro? –le advirtió tirándolo de la oreja.

- ¡Oye! ¡Para, Hattori!

Heiji lo soltó, un poco más contento que antes, y se dirigió hacia Akio y las dos muchachas con curiosidad.

- Oigan, ¿y a qué se supone que están jugando ustedes? ¿A emparejar calcetines?

- A las casitas –desveló Ran, sonriente-, en estos momentos estábamos repartiéndonos los papeles, ¿verdad Akio?

- ¡Sí! –contestó él. Parecía sumamente ilusionado, quizá porque nunca antes había jugado con otras personas- Ran hará de mi tía, yo del hijo de la familia, Kazuha de mi mamá y… -de pronto, el niño enmudeció y después miró al moreno, a la vez que su rostro se iluminaba: se le acababa de ocurrir una estupenda idea. Sin decir nada más fue y agarró a Heiji del brazo, tiró de él y lo llevó hasta Kazuha, encadenando luego sus manos sin siquiera pedirles permiso- ¡Tú serás mi papá!

- ¡¿NANI?! –exclamaron al unísono los dos jóvenes de Osaka, tan colorados que perfectamente se habría podido freír un huevo en sus rostros.

- Kazuha-chan y tú son novios, ¿verdad? –justificó Akio felizmente- ¡Entonces será más real!

- ¡Ah! P-pero oye, nosotros no…

- ¡Y yo seré tu hermanito, Akio! –exclamó de repente alguien más, acercándose a ellos. Conan se les había unido y se había metido en el papel del niño más inocente del mundo- Nuestros papis hacen muy buena pareja, ¿verdad?

Heiji fulminó con la mirada al pequeño, lamentando no poder pegarle un puñetazo delante de su protectora Ran-neechan.

- Ésta me la pagas, desgraciado –le susurró con la mandíbula apretada.

- ¿A sí? Yo creo que tanto no te incomoda hacer de esposo de Kazuha, al fin y al cabo todavía no le has soltado la mano –le recordó Conan.

- ¿C-cómo dices? –tartamudeó él, recayendo en que lo que acababa de decirle Kudo era cierto.

Kazuha y él se miraron avergonzados y enseguida se soltaron, evitando luego mantener algún otro contacto visual entre ellos.

- T-toma tu calcetín –murmuró Kazuha con la cabeza gacha, tendiéndoselo al muchacho.

Heiji contempló la improvisada marioneta: era marrón y tenía dos botones verdes cosidos a modo de ojos. Además le habían hecho una camiseta blanca de papel que le habían enganchado a la tela con un imperdible.

"Al final y todo voy a acabar pareciéndome al bicho este…" pensó. Se puso el calcetín en la mano y carraspeó antes de decir con voz más madura:

- Buenas tardes cariño, ¿qué tal has pasado la mañana en el trabajo?

* * *

Conan levantó la mirada, mientras masticaba el postre de la que sería su última cena en el castillo de la familia Matsumara. Se topó entonces con el rostro de Heiji, contemplando con desinterés el pastel de limón que se les había servido en aquella ocasión. Observó luego su alrededor: reinaba una extraña atmósfera de paz, en la cual el silencio se había vuelto incómodo, tanto que todos los que en aquellos momentos estaban allí vacilaban en romperlo para comenzar alguna conversación. Luego, como siempre, estaba la gran excepción, Kogoro Mouri, al que únicamente le preocupaba que la cerveza se le acabase próximamente, o que no quedasen más botellas de esta.

Minutos antes Kazuha se había levantado de su asiento para retirarse a su dormitorio, rechazando tomar el postre (que por cierto, se trataba de uno de sus favoritos). Había sido a partir de su retirada cuando la velada había ido apagándose: Ran no había vuelto a abrir la boca sino para comer; Akio se había concentrado en separar los guisantes del arroz del segundo plato y su tía Yumi (la verdadera, que había llegado hacía tan solo un par de horas antes) de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas indecisas. La mujer parecía querer ocultar su nerviosismo, pero su sonrisa temblorosa no hacía más que delatarla. Al fin y al cabo era comprensible que se sintiese así: a partir de ese día pasaría a ser tutora de Akio, además del único familiar que le quedase fuera de la cárcel o sin fallecer. Se convertiría en lo más parecido a su hijo, y ella debería de encargarse de educarlo y criarlo de la mejor manera posible, misión en absoluto sencilla. Al menos, por el momento, Yumi no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a entablar una relación de aquel tipo con el niño.

- Esto… Hattori… -comenzó a decirle Conan al muchacho casi en un susurro, sin tampoco entender demasiado porqué bajaba el tono de su propia voz.

El detective contestó levantando las cejas. Tenía aspecto de todo menos de estar pasándoselo bien.

- ¿Vas a seguir acuchillando el pastel?

Heiji miró su tarta: no había probado ni un solo bocado, solo se había dedicado a clavarle una y otra vez su tenedor. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y lanzó otra de sus repetidas miradas furtivas hacia la puerta.

- Si tan preocupado estás, ¿por qué no subes a verla? –le preguntó Conan.

Obviamente, Heiji jamás admitiría que estaba preocupado, y mucho menos por Kazuha.

- Voy al baño –se limitó a decir para excusarse, levantándose rápidamente.

Conan lo vio salir de la habitación y volvió a centrar su atención en el postre, mientras intentaba imaginarse a dónde iría realmente su amigo.

Cuando Heiji llegó al cabo de un rato hasta el final de las escaleras se encontró con que la puerta del dormitorio de Kazuha estaba entreabierta. No se molestó en pedir permiso para acercarse a ella y echar un vistazo al interior de la habitación. Alcanzó a ver que su amiga estaba haciendo la maleta para cuando al día siguiente se marchasen temprano, ordenando la ropa y su bolsa de aseo. Ciertamente estaba muy oscuro allí dentro, algo que quizá colaboró para darle a Heiji la impresión de gran soledad entre la que se movía la chica.

Soledad y tristeza, así habría titulado a aquella visión.

- No te esperaste ni si quiera al postre, ¿prefieres que te lo traiga?

Kazuha se sobresaltó y se giró para mirarlo. Él, pese a lo poco iluminada que estaba la estancia, diferenció a la perfección sus ojos llorosos e hinchados.

- Kazuha… -murmuró lamentándose.

Había dado en el clavo. Se lo había estado temiendo desde que ella se había levantado del asiento del comedor: subiría con la excusa de la maleta y del cansancio, pero lo que en realidad haría sería aprovechar para llorar antes de que Ran o cualquier otra persona subiese y la descubriese.

- ¿No te han enseñado a tocar a la puerta? –preguntó ella con voz tomada, intentando sin éxito parecer tan enfadada que se pasasen por alto sus ojos llorosos.

- Estaba abierta.

Él la cerró y se quedó apoyado en ella, observándola. Ninguno supo qué decir durante unos segundos.

- Sé que esta despedida está siendo especialmente dura para ti, pero no por eso tienes que actuar ante nosotros haciendo que no te afecta, para luego hartarte a llorar sola –le comentó Heiji, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Yo no he llorado –respondió ella testadura, volviéndose para continuar doblando ropa.

El joven largó un suspiro y se masajeó las sienes, cansado. No tenía ni idea de qué podía decirle, ni si quiera entendía porqué debía de hacerlo, pero algo muy fuerte lo obligaba, lo hacía estar seguro de que no podía dejar las cosas así.

- En realidad… –comenzó a decir, vacilante- en realidad comprendo que intentes esconder lo que sientes ante Akio. A mí… a mí me pasa algo parecido, solo que diferente –Kazuha levantó una ceja, confusa. Definitivamente, la expresión no era uno de los fuertes de Heiji-. Quiero decir, esto… ¿quieres dejar de darme la espalda? ¡Siento que estoy hablando con la cama! –ella se giró a regañadientes y lo miró desde el suelo- Bueno, lo que quiero decir… ¡Agh! ¡Da igual, vuélvete otra vez, me pongo nervioso si me miras con tanta atención!

"Quien te entienda que te compre…" pensó ella, haciéndole caso.

- Bueno… yo… yo por ejemplo, cuando alguien me importa intento que no se note, pero lo hago de malas maneras: le pongo malas caras, le molesto, me quejo de esa persona, a veces incluso le insulto… Pero ante todo le dejo claro que no me importa y que no le necesito –escuchó que se explicaba el chico torpemente tras ella, con nerviosismo-. Tú, por otra parte, te esfuerzas por hacerle creer a Akio que estás contenta y feliz, que no te afecta el hecho de que mañana ya no vuelvan a verse, al menos durante mucho tiempo y… ¡Bueno, tú me entiendes! ¿No?

- La verdad es que no mucho, los dos ejemplos no tienen demasiada relación…

- ¡A la mierda! ¡Da lo mismo! –refunfuñó él, chascando antes la lengua con impaciencia. Se quitó la gorra para rascarse la cabeza y se la volvió a poner- En fin, el caso es que los dos la estamos cagando: la persona a la que yo trato mal no entiende que es muy importante para mí, y Akio te verá irte mañana, pensando que a ti esa despedida en realidad no te afectará. De yo estar en su lugar preferiría verte llorar, así al menos tendría claro que a ti todo esto te duele porque lo quieres demasiado.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en el dormitorio, esta vez materializándose tanto como otra persona. Heiji, que se sentía totalmente ridículo, se apresuró a cortar aquella situación y se giró.

- Bah, olvida todas las tonterías que te acabo de decir, a mí lo único que se me da mínimamente bien es resolver asesinatos…

- Al parecer no somos tan diferentes.

El joven quedó paralizado, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Se volvió, pero únicamente pudo ver la espalda de Kazuha, mientras ella le hablaba:

- Ambos intentamos esconder lo que sentimos, sin darnos cuenta de que en realidad lo hacemos por miedo a demostrar que también somos débiles, o a que todo el mundo descubra que no podemos sobrellevar como queremos un sentimiento que no hemos elegido.

Heiji la contempló unos instantes y luego sonrió tristemente.

- Me da lo mismo lo que digas: por muy sabias que sean tus palabras pienso comerme tu postre igualmente, baka.

Y luego salió del dormitorio, cerrando tras él.

- Ahou, ojala te atragantes –sonrió Kazuha, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se presentó como un lienzo gris, decorado por el esqueleto de un bosque carbonizado y un carruaje con caballos negros esperando en la entrada del castillo, mientras el sol se empeñaba en no aparecerse de detrás de las oscuras nubes de aquel nuevo día. La lluvia amenazaba con ser recibida inminentemente, así que todos habían optado por vestirse con sus ropas más abrigadas.

- Ran, falta tu maleta, déjamela –le pidió Kogoro, acercándose a ella.

La muchacha la arrastró como pudo, y su padre la agarró del asa. Sin embargo, cuando intentó levantarla para colocarla en el carruaje descubrió que la maleta no era tan liviana como él se había esperado.

- ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿Las sillas del comedor? –farfulló haciendo grandes esfuerzos por cargar con el equipaje de su hija, quien sonreía abochornada-. En fin, ya está. Ésta ya era la última, así que ya podemos irnos –se acercó a Yumi-. Pese a que no hemos podido entablar demasiada relación (la Yumi que conocíamos hasta hace poco era en realidad Kaito Kid), quiero agradecerle que nos permitiese quedar este par de días en el castillo. Ha sido muy amable señorita Matsumara.

- No hay de qué, ha sido un placer. Aunque en realidad el castillo es de Akio, de momento yo solo seré su tutora y me encargaré de él hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad –contó acariciando el hombro del niño.

- En fin, mucha suerte a ambos –se despidió Kogoro-. Les espero dentro –dijo luego entrando en el carruaje.

- ¿Qué será ahora de ustedes? –le preguntó Heiji a la mujer.

- Bueno, en principio comenzaremos a acostumbrarnos a nuestra nueva vida. Mi intención no es pasar aquí mucho más tiempo, el castillo nos aleja a ambos de muchas cosas –contestó Yumi-. A mí me gustaría que Akio, mi novio Eijiro y yo nos mudáramos a Tokio, pero claro está, eso es algo que no decidiré yo sola, ¿verdad? –el chiquillo la sonrió-. Si todo va bien él pronto podrá ir a la escuela y vivir como un niño de su edad, que es lo que yo más deseo.

- Eso es estupendo –se alegró Ran-, ¡ojala les vaya todo estupendamente!

- Muchas gracias.

En ese momento Kazuha se agachó a la altura de Akio y le habló, algo que en un principio le costó un poco:

- En fin, creo que… que este es el momento de separarnos.

- Kazuha-chan yo… -el pequeño levantó la cabeza para mirarla emocionado- ¡yo quiero que nos veamos cuando vivamos en Tokio! ¡Prométeme que vendrás a verme, por favor!

La sonrisa de ella tembló y de pronto lo abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitar comenzar a llorar.

- Te lo prometo, iré a verte siempre que viaje allí.

- ¿Y tu novio también?

- ¿Qué? ¡Heiji no es mi novio, ya te lo he di…!

- También iré a verte encantado –la interrumpió él, despeinando al chiquillo con la mano, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida-, te lo prometo.

Akio sonrió con el rostro iluminado por la felicidad y secó con su mano las mejillas de Kazuha.

- Nos veremos pronto, tranquila –sacó de su bolsillo un calcetín azul y se lo dio-. Y volveremos a jugar juntos, ¡seguro!

Cuando minutos después todos viajaban en el carruaje y se alejaban cada vez más del castillo, Kazuha aún no había parado de llorar.

- Maldita la hora en la que te dije que no debías de esconder lo que sentías, ¡ahora pareces una fuente! –se quejó Heiji.

- ¡Tú cállate, ahou! –sollozó ella.

- ¡Pero te quieres dejar de secar las lágrimas con el calcetín de Akio, cochina!

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Conan, que los contemplaba divertido, volvió a mirar por la ventana, por donde podía divisar cómo el enorme castillo se volvía cada vez más y más pequeño, quedando a un tamaño similar al de una almendra.

- Hemos vivido muchas cosas allí –comentó pensativo.

- Sí, estoy deseando llegar a casa para contárselo todo a Shinichi, ¡se va a quedar alucinado! –exclamó Ran impaciente, cargando a Conan sobre sus rodillas.

- Seguro que sí –apoyó el niño.

Sí. Ran Mouri pasaría mucho tiempo relatándole por teléfono al joven detective todo lo que habían vivido aquellos días.

Mucho más tiempo del que se tarda en ganar una partida de ajedrez.

**…---: FIN :---…**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_SÍIIIIIIIII!! Al fin, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de acabar con este fic! Bueno, ha costado lo suyo, pero me he quedado satisfecha, sobre todo con el final, que ni si quiera había sido algo que tuviera planeado desde un principio n.n En fin, lo cierto es que este será un fic al que siempre le tendré mucho cariño, sobre todo por lo buenos momentos que pasé escribiéndolo :)_

_Este último capi se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida Jenn (sobre todo la escena de H y K en la habitación), que llevaba ya tiempo reclamando que subiera este capi n.n Ojala el final les haya gustado, es de lo que más me suele costar escribir xD_

_Muchísimas gracias a tods los que han seguido o leido este fic, que he escrito con todo el cariño del mundo. Nos seguimos leyendo en "Vida" y los "30 Vicios" (y en un fic conjunto con mi Lena-neechan que espero que acabemos pronto n.n)!_

_Un fuerte abrazo! ;)  
_


End file.
